


Bodyguard

by darkshines66



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-05-23 16:31:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 53,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkshines66/pseuds/darkshines66
Summary: This is the first initial meeting of our characters. They are brought together out of the necessity, but as they met and started to get acquainted they liked each other as a future employer/employee. They got to know each other a little and both decided that the future endeavor would work out for both of them, and so from here we go...





	1. Chapter one. "Congratulations, you're hired!"

**Author's Note:**

> This is the work that includes a lot of different characters. At times, I might post which of them are involved in each chapter, just to make it easier to follow with the story.

**Chapter one**.

**“Congratulations, you’re hired!”**

 

"Dad! Stop it! I am strong and trained enough to take care of myself. I don’t need a bodyguard to babysit me!” Dom sprung from the chair, fuming, outraged. He stuck his hands into his pockets, they formed into fists, hidden from his Father.

“Dominic, the last thing I want to do is to diminish your masculinity. But our firm is growing and with it, the number of people who want to hurt us in any way. Please, for your Mother’s peace of mind and mine, can you interview a few guys that I selected from the best security agency?” his Father looked at Dom from his seat and steepled his hands under his chin, letting Dom to know that their argument was over.

Dom stopped passing back and forth on the office floor and flailed his hand in the answer, “OK. Can you please arrange it? I will free up some time in tomorrow's afternoon schedule, will cancel my tennis game.”

“Sure son. I’ll let Nadine know. She’ll put it in your calendar. Thank you, Dom.” When Dom was leaving, his Father already went back to the papers on his desk.

On the way to his office, Dom was still contemplating his Father’s request.

He was a very independent person and couldn’t imagine that someone would follow his every step. Did his Dad wanted him to make the living arrangements too? Did his plan include the possibility of this guy physically staying in Dom’s flat? Going with him not only to the meetings, but accompany him to the restaurants, clubs, dates? The last one made him grunt with sarcasm. But it also left Dom apprehensive of the person he would be spending a lot of time with.

 _“Well, that definitely would be an interesting thing. Me and my bodyguard charming some guy’s pants off. I really would love to see it! Yea, it’s a high time I had myself some threesome!”_ he pictured that scenario in his head and thought, with grim expression on his face, that his Father idea was ridiculous, to say the least.

The next day in the afternoon Dom, as promised, was interviewing some candidates that the security firm sent to his office. He was still hesitant for the whole morning, but the phone call from his Mother changed his mind. Catherine was begging him to take the matters seriously, she was worried that the extensive travel required for the business, was leaving Dom vulnerable to a risk.

The first man was an eager twenty-something, fresh from the police academy and his cheerful disposition irked Dom in the wrong way.

The next candidate was a seasoned FBI veteran, very professional and direct, but he reminded Dom of his Father too much. And the last thing Dom wanted- to be watched by someone like that, hiding silent disapproval on his face, but too polite to say something. Nope, wasn’t going to happen. After he shook hands with the man and thanked him for coming, he plunged in his ergonomic chair and swivel it around.

He needed to take a breather. Dom looked down at the city from his floor to ceiling windows and noticed pigeons on the ledge outside. Birds were walking on it back and forth, lazily picking something with their beaks- free, unbothered, not stressed with anything. Dom got up and came closer to look at them. One of the birds, turned its head toward the window and looked Dom straight in the eyes, as taunting him with their unburdened existence.

 _“Lucky bastards!”_ Dom cursed under his breath and returning to his seat, pushed the intercom button. “Nadine, can you please ask the next gentleman to step into my office. Thank you.”

He sat down and pulled another dossier to look at the man who might be one day responsible for his life. Dom admitted to himself that he was irritated. He could be on the tennis court right now, enjoying the set with his trainer and working on his left serve. Instead he was stuck at work, sitting in the office, breathing the recirculated air-conditioned air. His feet were restless and he promised himself that whoever would enter the door next, no matter if he was competent or not, and either Dom would like him or not – that person will get hired. He wasn’t going to be bothered with it anymore.

With this resolve he answered to the knock on the door, “Enter!”

The strikingly handsome man with a great posture walked into his office. Dom pushed the dossier off and stood up to greet him with a handshake.

“Hi, I’m Dominic Howard, it’s nice to meet you.”

The guy outstretched his hand and shook Dom’s, “Hi, Mr. Howard. I’m Christopher Wolstenholme. I work for “Owl Eye Security” company.”

Dom gestured to the chair on the other side of his desk and took a seat himself. He put his hand on the file in the front of him and patted the folder, “I have to admit that your credentials are very impressive and the references- prise your stellar performances for other clients. After meeting other candidates, I can say that at this moment you look like the best choice. I really like that you used to work for a serious, but young businessmen before too. And there was a person from the royal family on their visit to our country, protected by you? Impressive!”

Christopher just nodded his head in the agreement, not actually offering any information. Dom already liked very much that Christopher was a man of a few words and he appreciated his discreet, professional attitude.

“I like to hire you, I think we would get along just fine. Can you tell me when you would be available to start?” Dom stayed true to his decision to hire the next person who applied and secretly, he thought that Christopher was that somebody.

“Do you have any questions that you would like to ask?” added Dom, wanting to make the guy on the other side of the desk to feel at ease.

Christopher cleared out his throat and rubbed his chin, before answering, “Ugmm, not really. I did some research before we met. I sought to know about your work and what kind of security you may require. Your Father and I had the conversation, previous to this meeting and I’m satisfied with the information I was provided. If you agree to my application, then I would be available as soon as we’ll sign the contract.” strong competence of his answer, pleasantly surprised Dom again.

“Well, then let’s get the paperwork ready and sent to your company. You could send contract back by the courier or drop it off yourself.” Dom rubbed his hands together and relaxed in his chair. “There are a few things that we should discuss after the official part would be over. The first thing though, I would be more comfortable if you would call me Dom, no ”Sir’s or Mister’s” required!” he smiled at the man and got a polite smile in response.

“Then you should call me Chris, I prefer this short version of my name.” Chris released his hands on his knees and crossed his ankles.

“OK, Chris.” Dom was getting at ease too. “How about we’ll meet tomorrow for lunch and will go over the details. We should talk about how exactly I see your role and also, about what do you expect of me. You probably would have more questions about my life, I mean- outside the work. And I want to make sure that we will align my priorities as well. For now, I just want to say- congratulations, you’re hired. On your way out, please stop at my assistant’s desk and give her your contact information and your schedule, so she would make reservations for restaurant.” Dom got up, “It was really nice to meet you and I hope our business relationship would be as pleasant as well. Goodbye, Chris. See you tomorrow.”

Chris followed Dom out of the office to the hall, turned around and said “It was really nice to meet you too, Dom. I’m looking forward to our conversation tomorrow.” And he went to Nadine’s desk.

Dom, paused at the door to his office and took another look at Chris, then brushed his hands on his hair, soft chuckle escaped his lips. _” Well, Dom, you did it. And you did pretty good. He sounds like a genuinely great guy. Thank God, it’s over and your Father will get off your back!”_

-//-

He felt strangely excited to meet Chris again the next day. There was something about the man, indeed…

Dom was running late. He didn’t expect the video call with Italian office to take that long and Nadine had to remind him about his plans after he finished. He almost ran out of the building and hailed the cab, thinking it would be faster and subtler, than calling and waiting for the limo. He was on his way to “Prego”. In the car, Dom retrieved his phone and checked messages and notifications. Nothing serious or urgent, thank God, so he switched it to silent mode. He didn’t want it to interrupt his lunch with the person who would be accountable of protecting him and will literally become his shadow from this day forward.

The cab stopped in the front of his favourite restaurant and he ran a few stairs up, to end up in a cozy and relaxing ambiance of Italian trattoria. Hostess, the daughter-in-law of the owner, recognised Dom and greeted him as an old friend. She took his coat and notified him that his party was already seated at his usual table in the corner nook, away from the hushed din of the restaurant. Dom loved the simple, unpretentious atmosphere of the place. He always came there when he wanted to have a good food and uninterrupted conversation.

Chris was sitting with his back to the rest of the tables and didn’t see Dom approaching, but his training or just plain six sense let him know that Dom was there. Chris got up and greeting Dom, pulled a chair for him. Dom took a quick glance at Chris, admiring his style and almost military movements. Chris drew the attention to himself, maybe without welcoming it, but his grace and natural beauty was undeniable.

Chris asked Dom about his day and they started an easy conversation, finding a common ground. Dom wanted to wait to discuss the serious matters until the waitress would take their order and then they could talk unremitted. The girl came to their table when they were discussing the menu and Dom was giving Chris the tips on what to choose, based of what Chris told him he liked from Italian cuisine.

“Do you like to start with the cocktails or you prefer something else, gentlemen?” waitress was holding her pad, ready to right down their order.

“Chris, do you like to have some wine? I know they have a huge variety of beautiful reds from Italy.” Dom was playing a gracious host.

“Sure, Dom. Just chose what you like, I’m sure it would be splendid.” Chris smiled at the waitress and put the napkin on his knees.

“I can suggest some Amarone, from our latest addition. We just received some reserves straight from Veneto. It’s sublime.” Waitress suggested, not able to take her eyes off Chris.

“OK. We will have half bottle of that, please.” decided Dom. “And you can tell us about your daily specials, then just give us a few minutes to choose. Right?” he was suppressing the smile, that threatened to break from his lips, noticing what kind of effect Chris made on the girl.

“Oh, right, sorry. So, for today we offer Zuppa di Pesce, as a primi, ricotta and butter squash gnocchi in a gorgonzola sauce with walnuts and burnt sage for secondi, and Bistecca alla Fiorentina for mains. Also, we have Pana Cotta for dessert, if you will feel like it.” waitress exhaled after announcing specials and finished with, “I will bring your wine in a minute, and some bread and antipasti for you to start.” She turned around and sprinted to the bar.

Dom smiled at Chris, “I think I made the right decision of hiring you. Considering the effect you have on people no wonder I was impressed too.” He winked at Chris and arranged his napkin on his lap too.

“I’ll take that as a compliment, thank you. I didn’t mean to make her uncomfortable though, I barely said two words to her.” Chris got flustered. And for a moment looked so cute and shy, that Dom couldn’t hold his smile back.

Their waitress came back shortly with the decanter and showed the bottle to Dom. He nodded his head and she poured wine into the carafe to let it breathe. Busboy helped her to place the antipasti platter, some condiments and the basket of fresh, crusty rosemary focaccia bread. She arranged everything in the front of guests and took the notebook and pen, ready to write their order.

Dom took it on himself to order after consulting with Chris. “You know, I trust your chef beyond any doubt, so we will go with your specials. I will have gnocchi and my guest will have Zuppa di Pesce, also we will share a steak, because no one can consume forty ounces of meat. And can you bring the green salad after for a finish. We’ll skip a dessert, but definitely will have long double espressos with cold water back. Thank you.” He looked at Chris as asking if he forgot something, but Chris just nodded his head in agreement.

Waitress filled their glasses with wine and was ready to leave, when Dom slapped himself on the forehead, “Oh, sorry, almost forgot- we’d like our steak medium rare, please. And if you can serve it on a cutting board, so it would be easier to share- that would be perfect!”

Girl’s cheeks flushed in a crimson hue,” Oh, my god, I’m so sorry. I was supposed to ask you how you like your steak done, I can’t believe I messed it up. My apologies gentleman.” And she rushed to the kitchen.

“Well, mister Wolstenholme, congratulations, you’ve done it. You’ve rendered our poor server brainless, poor girl probably crying her heart out in the kitchen or banging her head on the wall!” Dom’s laughter was full of mischief, he liked to see how Chris reacted to his “accusations”.

Chris didn’t know what to do with his hands, he was fussing with his cutleries, picking them up and leveling them around his plate. “I have nothing to do with that. Why all of a sudden you decided that it’s my fault. Maybe she was smitten with you?” he found enough sarcasm to rebut Dom’s words.

“Uh, right! You didn’t read it in the contract. Well, that detail about me probably was omitted, even though I never tried to hide it. You see, my dear friend- I’m gay, so if she did fancy me, she was barking at the wrong tree.” Dom waived his arms to the sides and made a circling motion around himself. He was almost giggling from his sly confession.

“I’m sorry Dom for spoiling all your fun, but there is a one detail I’m going to share with you – I am gay too. So, as you said, the girl could not be wasting the energy on more unworthy subject.” Chris was so satisfied when he saw smug grin visibly wiped from Dom’s face with a big shocking “O”.

Then they both laughed wholeheartedly at the comic situation they found themselves in. They started to eat, getting more relaxed and talked about food and wine they were sharing. Dom broke a piece of focaccia and dunked it in the mix of olive oil and balsamic vinegar on his plate and offered to Chris to do the same.

“You got to try this oil and vinegar with your bread, the brother of the owner has an olive farm back in Tuscany and he sends his products here to be distributed exclusively only in this place.”

Chris bit a piece and chewing slowly, shook his head in disbelief. “Wow, it’s fantastic. What a difference from the stuff they sell in grocery stores. The taste is so unique and that bread – amazing!”

Dom speared some bocconcini and grilled eggplant marinated in the herbal vinaigrette on his fork and urged Chris, “Come on, dig in. I promise you- their kitchen does incredible things and it’s all made in the house. I order from them very often, they are a staple in my diet.”

Chris didn’t make Dom to ask twice. He helped himself to some bruschetta with pieces of grilled sardines and after putting it in his mouth, just squeezed his eyes in a pure delight. “This place definitely will be on my “visit often” list!” he covered his mouth to prevent crumbs from falling out but couldn’t stop his munching.

“Ha-ha, don’t rush. You still didn’t try the actual food.” Dom was getting himself some grilled mushrooms and sundried tomatoes.

“I think, no I’m sure- I’ll love it!” Chris assured his tablemate.

They kept eating for some time in silence, each in his own thoughts, but still exchanged some glances and smiles as they were enjoying their wine or food. Dom smirked with the corner of his lips, some images in his mind. Chris looked at him with the raised brows, but Dom couldn’t tell him what he thought about, so he made something up about the restaurant’s history to answer the silent question.

Chris was having a really good time and was looking forward to his employment. _“I think he would be fun to work for. Seems, we’re getting along pretty well, and I like his style. He is dignified, but not pompous and full of himself like my last client. Maybe it won’t be easy to follow him I assume, because of his stirring life, but at least I won’t be bored, like before, when I was sitting in the car for hours, waiting while the “old goat” was playing with his mistress.”_

Their main course arrived. It was served exactly like Dom asked. The busboys brought clean dishes and steak knives and placed them in the front of the guys.

“I think I would need to double my workout, to try and burn at least some of the calories I will devour today. I’m afraid that our lunch would be enough to substitute my dinner as well. But I can’t resist, it’s so delicious.” Chris grunted softly, patting his stomach.

“I actually skipped the breakfast today. Maybe I was too hungry and ordered too much, but don’t worry, eat as much as you want. It’s my treat.” Dom admitted to Chris that he knew that their order was rather miscalculated.

They picked their glasses and sipped the wine, looking at their plates with astonished eyes. And then they both burst from the hilarity of situation. Dom literally couldn’t remember when he enjoyed someone’s company so much and felt so at ease. He couldn’t wait to call his Mother, his closest confidant and share the details with her. After they finished with their “secondi” and started on their steak, they finally got to the serious part of their lunch.

Chris was first to open the dialogue. “I stopped by the office this morning to pick up the contract forms. I perused through them and the conditions seemed fair to me. My company gave me some instructions, but mostly I felt as they left it to me- combing through details on my own. Yes, it feels almost as I will be doing a freelance job. I would like to study your schedule, definitely get your close contacts numbers and if you wouldn’t mind- I’d like you to carry a little device.” He looked at Dom’s stunned expression.” It’s built in a key chain and would allow me to monitor your movements. If I understood correctly- I to follow you not only during the business hours, but also to accompany you to the galas, fundraisers, presentations, basically all social events. Also, I would be with you when you will go out and the device will allow me to keep a discreet distance, but stay close enough in case of any arising emergencies.” Chris took a sip from his glass and continued,” I don’t want to overcrowd you. I strive to be professional and let you feel free from surveillance. But to be able to protect you, I need to be involved in your plans very closely. I will talk to your assistant to get your itineraries, so I would be able to prepare. If you want to use company car or you want me to drive -either would be fine with me.” Chris was tapping his fingers on the table’s surface, as mentally counting what information he was conveying, and his face got very serious. ” Dom, I saw some threats that came to your Father’s firm and I want you to acknowledge it as seriously, as I am. If you OK with all of that, we can go to your office to sign the papers and I will start right away. Also, there are some additional documents that I already signed, for example the NDA that has a very distinctive clauses and I agreed to all of them. I wanted to give you papers by myself, knowing that we will meet for lunch today.” Chris opened a brief case, placed at his feet under the table and got the folder out.

Dom pointed his hand to his chest and his answer sounded sincere, “Chris, I hear you. I appreciate how serious you are about your job. I can’t promise you that there would be no bumps, but I’ll try to behave the best way I can. I want to help you to do your job efficiently and I agree with everything you said. Let’s finish that part of conversation in my office. For now I want us to enjoy our food and get to know each other, as it seems in the future we will be spending a lot of time together. So, here to our successful partnership.” He lifted his glass and toasted Chris.

Chris’s face showed some relief after Dom’s words, the worrying crease between his brows disappeared and he lifted his glass to Dom’s.

“There is one favor though, that I want to ask you for.” Dom made a pause and look at Chris.

“Yes, Dom. What is it?” Chris knew that Dom would not ask him for something inappropriate, he kind of got a good reading on the guy, so he was calm and collected.

“Are you going to carry a gun? If, yes, I would like to tell you the secret.” Chris lowered his head, signaling silent “yes” as an answer. Dom continued, a bit frazzled, “It was always a dream of mine to go to the shooting range to learn how to shoot. Just for sport, I’m not going to buy one for myself, but I think I got a good eye and it could be fun. Can we arrange something as a private lesson? I would be thrilled.”

“Oh, that. Of course, I can do it for you. I know a very good club close to my place and I will talk to the owner. Just let me know when and it’ll be done. It’s not a problem at all. I can also teach you how to disassemble, clean and load it as well. Just for educational purpose you should know how to handle it with care.” Chris answered as a matter of fact, relieved that it wasn’t something embarrassing and he was right in his accession of Dom’s character.

“I hope, you didn’t think, that I was going to ask you to go and buy me some supplies for safe sex or chose and deliver flowers to my lover.” Dom pulled Chris’s leg, cunningly smirking at him.

“Ugg, I don’t think I saw those responsibilities listed in the contract. And somehow, I had the feeling that you would never stoop so low as to ask something like that of your bodyguard?” he repaid Dom with his own ironic smile.

“Perfect! As long as we understand each other, I am very satisfied with my decision to hire you. “Dom waved at the waitress, who was passing by their table. “Hi, yes, can you please, bring us a bill? We’re ready to leave.”

“Sure, sir. How was everything? Were you satisfied with your lunch?” girl did the last quality check and motioned to the busboys to clean the table. “Would you like me to get you a take-out box for the meat?” she noticed, that they didn’t finish even half of it.

“No, thank you. We ate too much already. And the coffee was just superb, as the rest of the food. Can you pass our compliments to the chef? He’s outdone himself. Excellent job!” Dom made sure to mention that to the girl. She smiled widely and thanking them, left to bring their bill and the credit card machine.

Chris neatly folded his napkin and placed it on the table. He pushed his glass and empty plate to the end of it as well, to make the busboy job easier. It was such a considerate thing to do, and it seemed so normal to him, that Dom couldn’t help his admiration for the guy to grow even more.

While they were waiting for the bill, Chris got his phone and typed something into it. He looked at Dom apologetically, and to prevail the question said, “Just making some notes about booking a shooting range. Are there any other activities you planned or wanted to explore?”

Dom closed his eyes and counted, “I always wanted to try an air balloon ride and definitely to jump out of an airplane. You probably did it before, I mean- jumping. I know that you started your army career as a SEAL and had the tour in Iraq. Yes, sorry, but I did my homework too. Remarkable, not to say more.” Dom made a little gesture as bowing his head to Chris.

Chris blushed. He struck Dom as being very humble, not a common quality nowadays.

The bill arrived, and after Dom paid, they went outside of “Prego” to hail the cab. The conversation continued in the car. Dom was interested in Chris’s work and kept asking questions. “So, before you ended up being private bodyguard, what did you do? Tell me about your career.” He moved a bit closer to Chris to keep their conversation more private.

“Ugm, well, in my family everyone somehow involved in the military or police service. After I volunteered and went through SEAL training, I did as you said a tour in Iraq. I came home unharmed and decided to join the police force. After a few years I was accepted into the SWAT team, because my SEAL training was really useful for that special unit.” He looked at Dom, to find out that he was listening very intently and with huge interest, so he went on, “One day we were called to the active shooter situation, actually it was a heist. The perps took hostages in the bank and the situation became critical when they killed one hostage to intensify the threat and get their demands met. We were called in, to contain it and try to save people. During the breach, I was shot and had to be on an authorised sick leave until I completely healed.” Dom inhaled sharply, but Chris looked at him and said, “Sorry, I am not getting into details, it was long time ago.”

Dom grabbed his arm and said, ” But you went through such a dramatic incident, are you OK now?”

Chris smiled at him as a mother to the little child, “Yes, yes Dom, I’m completely fine. But when I was cleared by the doctors and went back, I was offered the desk job in the department and it wasn’t what I wanted to do. I needed to be on a field, can’t imagine to be an office mouse, sitting in the front of the computer or sifting through some files.” Chris smirked at the memory of that.

“Please, go on,” Dom was all attention and fascinated by Chris’s tale.

“OK. So, I was getting restless and then I remembered the crisis situation we were assisting as a power force in, and there was that guy, a hostage negotiator. I thought that I could do that. This or become the US Marshal. My extensive training in the law enforcement and military were a huge assets and after finishing a special program I got a job. I had enough experience interacting with people from both sides- criminals and victims, to become very successful. I never lost a hostage and managed to resolve the situations without it turning into real violence. It was an interesting and eventful job. It implied the danger too. And I was in the middle of everything, as I wanted.”

“Uh, Chris, are you an adrenaline junkie?” Dom tried to diffuse the tension he felt from just listening to Chris, with a joke.

Chris crossed his legs and eased a little bit on his seat. “No, I am not. I just needed to do something satisfying as saving people’s lives. I never looked for a conflict, never was an aggressive personality type. Maybe that’s why, I was successful, because I performed the best and kept my cool under pressure.”

“Hmm, interesting, “Dom looked really invested in their conversation, or as it was -Chris’s tale. “So, why a bodyguard? What prompted that?” Dom finally got to that point.

“Uh, ha-ha,” Chris laughed lightly, “nothing too dramatic or super interesting. I was approached by a private security firm and the director of it was searching to add someone with my skills to his team. They had a lot of celebrities and dignitaries as their clients and he needed the best in the field. He made me an offer I couldn’t refuse,“ Chris used the reference from the movie, “and it still sounded interesting after all. I am very happy with what I do, and it gives me a great financial freedom too. And independence, no office politics or career ladders to climb. I’m not good at those games.” He finished talking, right at the moment their cab stopped in the front of Dom’s office place.

Chris got out of the car and held the door for Dom to exit. He also opened the entrance door for Dom, making the guy to take a mental notice how easy Chris fell in his role of taking care of his client.


	2. Chapter two. Formalities- when they ever were fun?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are some things in Chris's list that he have to establish about his employer. Some questions to be answered, you know- boring stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter the characters are:  
> Michael, personal driver  
> Nadine, personal assistant  
> Linda, the housekeeper.

**Chapter two.**

**Formalities- when they ever were fun?**

When they got onto his company floor, Dom introduced Chris to some people working there. There were legal and financial teams, they were departments that Dom overlooked. Also, advertising and creative team responsible for the promotional campaigns that were under Dom’s command. Chris already met Nadine, the trusty personal assistant of Dom’s.

After all the paperwork was sorted out, Dom asked Chris what plans he had for the rest of the day. Chris didn’t have anything specific planned, beside their meeting and Dom offered to show Chris his apartment.

He could get acquainted with the building personnel and layout of the place, alarm system and other amenities in Dom’s place. Also, Dom wanted Chris to meet his private driver, because they would be working together in the future. It was all new and exciting for Dom, to have his personal security and he wanted to spend some more time with Chris, to get to know the man better.

Chris said that he already went through some details with Nadine and she will email him all Dom’s contacts, including his physical trainer, cleaning lady and so on, and that he will meet with them during next few days.

But for now, they decided to take the tour of Dom’s home.

Michael, Dom’s driver was waiting downstairs when the guys came down. He brought the Audi A8 from the garage. The car was for Dom’s personal use but belonged to the company.

Dom and Chris got inside and Chris noticed the luxury design and at the same time the safety features. He asked Michael about technical details as well and in general -how he liked the car.

Michael was very accommodating with his answers. He was seasonal driver with a vast experience in cars and he liked that class of cars the best.

Dom listened to their conversation, without interrupting. He decided that he won’t go back to work today, there was nothing urgent that needed his presence, he’d rather spend his time with Chris, who he found fascinating and for whom he still had more questions.

He was observing Chris secretly, studying his features. Chris’s strong profile, his neck and jaw line were in his line of view. The rest was hidden by the perfectly tailored designer suit with black button up underneath the jacket.

After Michael dropped them off at the entrance to Dom’s building, another raw of introductions followed.

Chris met the building manager, concierges and doorman. He was handed a pair of keys to Dom’s place and entry fob for the garage and entrance doors. Also, he asked manager for the building’s layout plans and got the copies of them. Dom was so proud of him, he saw the ultimate respect the guys paid to Chris, and his friendly but professional approach. He congratulated himself over and over again for his choice.

Everything in Chris- his appearance, his stature, his manners were extremely appealing to Dom. He caught himself of thinking how it would feel, if Chris wasn’t his employee and they had a chance meeting and started dating.

Chris interrupted his thoughts asking if they should go up to see Dom’s apartment.

“Yes, yes, of course.” Dom returned to reality, slightly unhitched and showed Chris the way to the elevators.

The doors opened with a high ping and Dom pushed the button to the penthouse floor.

The elevator stopped at the highest floor and Dom fished the keys out of his pocket. He opened the door and gestured Chris inside.

If Chris was impressed by the luxurious suite, it didn’t show on his face. He took his shoes off, despite Dom’s protestations that it would be fine, prompting Dom to do the same.

The penthouse suite was done in the very modern, chic and luxurious ways, known nowadays. The dark hard wood floors were covered by white plush rugs, thrown strategically in the places most visited and used in the living room. The furniture was very sleek, understated, but still ensued indulgence and comfort. The technological gadgets, such as timer function blinds that would open and close automatically, the latest model TV, mounted on the wall, the infinity fireplace and musical system with the speakers, creating all surround sound-all of it making life in the penthouse easy and efficient.

The beautiful artwork on the steel grey walls was a treat for the eyes, some of it been genuine pieces by famous artists. And it was just a living room.

While Chris inspected the rest of the apartment and made sure how the inner security system worked Dom went to the kitchen to fetch some drinks for them. “Chris?! What would you like to drink? I have sparkling water, beer, wine… oh and Linda made some lemonade. She is so good to me!” he called form the kitchen, his head stuck in the fridge.

Chris already knew that Linda was a housekeeper, he was planning to talk to her next day.

“Ugm, I’m OK with water, Dominic. Thank you.” He moved into the kitchen, holding a notepad with some questions scribbled in it -about Dom’s habits, even some domestic things like ordering and receiving take outs and food deliveries.

Also, he asked for the names of places Dom frequented for drinks and hanged out at with his friends. Chris propped himself on the bar stool at the island, made out of steel and marble, and got ready to write down more information about Dom.

Dom placed a bottle of mineral water and a glass in front of Chris and sat down across him, ready to continue.

He propped his head on his hands and said, “ So?..”

Chris smiled apologetically, “I’m sorry to bore you with all this stuff, but the more I know, the more effective I can be. There’s not much left, just to add a few more details and then, I’ll leave you alone to enjoy your evening.”

“Oh, no worries. I didn’t plan anything for tonight and after we’ll be done, I just plan to kick down, watch some series on cable and relax.” Dom let out some relieved breath. It was a big week and he felt tired.

“Oh, and one more thing, “ Chris scratched his arm, looking at Dom,” I thought that I will make an appointment for tomorrow for us, to get your training-shooting session? But first I need to know that it will work with your plans.” he waited for an answer from his employer.

“Sure. Go ahead and reserve the space. I have totally free afternoon, but we can go in the morning, if you want to save the rest of the day for yourself. Anytime is good for me. Thanks for remembering.” Dom sipped his water and planted himself on another stool.

He wanted to be done with official part. He had an instinctive anticipation that he and Chris would become friends. He liked everything about the man.

When Chris stretched his body to get the pen that rolled away from him, Dom got the hint of his scent and something turned in his mind. When their arms accidentally bumped together because of Chris’s move, the strong heatwave flushed over Dom’s body. He felt a strong desire to put his hands around Chris’s face and bury his face in his strong neck. Dom’s deep-grey eyes became fogged with the picture of them kissing…

 _“Whoops! What the fuck was that? How did I end up there? This is not good, nope, not good at all. Shouldn’t even to be a question of it ever happening! I suggest a cold shower, after Chris would leave, mister. You deserve it- an icy water on your dick, maybe it will stop you next time from getting stiff so inappropriately!”_ he jokingly pestered himself and tried to concentrate on something Chris was asking, a little annoyed with himself.

God forbid, Chris could’ve noticed. That would be an embarrassing site to deal with. He shifted on his seat and tried to distance himself, trying hard not to be in the proximity of the hot, gorgeous and simply delicious man...his employee!


	3. Chapter three. Concentrate on the target Dom!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Practice at the shooting range, how possibly can you get aroused holding the gun. Well, Dom could. And he did...

**Chapter three.**

**Concentrate on the target Dom!**

They arrived at the sports club in the early morning, so they were given a private booth.

On the way there, Dom decided to keep things light and had a plan to keep the conversation effortless and breezy.

How he ended up asking Chris if he was in relationship with someone, he didn’t know, but getting a negative answer to his question seemingly upgraded his mood. He had to stop himself, though, it wasn’t his place to pry on Chris’s private life. At least not yet…

They stopped in the front of simple brick building with a big lawn in the front of it and a sign that said: “Target Sports”- indoor premier shooting facility.

They could hear some loud pops from the inside, someone was already at the practice. They went inside, waiting for the camera to pick up their images and then the door clicked open after a few seconds.

Everything there was new and exciting to Dom, he followed Chris to the counter, getting his ID from his wallet. Chris greeted the owner, the grey-haired guy in his fifties, showed their ID’s and picked the gear with safety goggles and some ammunition. He decided to go with Smith and Wesson in .40 and .45 calibres, to see, which one will work better for Dom.

They got to the range, entered their booth and put protective earbuds and goggles on. Chris already explained some rules to Dom in the car, but he needed to go over some technical stuff again.

“OK, safety first.” Chris took the gun and looking at Dom, made pause to be sure Dom paid attention.

“Rule number one: Every gun is always loaded. EVERY GUN is ALWAYS loaded!

Rule number two: NEVER point a gun at something you don't want to destroy.

Rule number three: Keep your finger off the trigger until you are ready to fire.

Rule number four: Be sure of your target and what's beyond it.”

Dom nodded his head, letting Chris to know, that he understood.

“Hold the grip with two hands, because it will backfire. The casing could fly back at you, so always wear goggles. And it’s going to be very loud, so you have the earbuds to protect your ears.” Chris kept going through the details.

“Chris, I think I got it, can we try?” Dom was shuffling his feet in anticipation.

“OK. Here we go.” Chris sighed and took the gun. 

Pointing it towards the target he put it in Dom’s hands. After Dom got a good grip, Chris put his hands over Dom’s and slowly lifted their hands up. “Do you see the type of rear sight? It has two sides of some sort and a notch or space in the middle. A lot of times the rear sight looks like a rectangle with a little half circle cut out in the middle top.”

Dom nodded again.

“OK, then you have to align it with front sight. You can close one eye, if it’s easier for you. And then you aim your gun at the target, looking through the sights.”

Dom closed one eye and looked through, aiming his gun. It was pretty heavy and he was glad that he was forced to use both hands.

Chris put his hands from behind Dom’s back around his hands again and squeezed a little. Dom shifted in Chris’s embrace and chuckled secretly. _“What would I give to be this gun right now! To have both our hands clasping my dick like that…”_

Chris exhaled tiredly and lowered their hands down, taking the gun out of Dom’s hands and putting it on the small table in the front of them.

He took Dom by the shoulders and turned him around to face himself,” Dom, if you’re not going to take it seriously, we’d better leave right now. I am supposed to protect you, not let you harm yourself.” he scorned the guy.

 _“Oh, god, he has the most chiseled, but at the same time pillowy lips and spectacular abdominal definition. But his physical attributions not a promise for a great sex ( **wishful thinking** ). The most attractive ones sometime have a low-grade technique, because they never have to try hard. I want to have sex with him, exchange some bodily fluids and flash him out of my system.”_ He tried to persuade himself, not believing a single word of his thought, he just needed to distract himself from getting painfully hard from the grip of Chris’s hands on his shoulders, the heat, coming off his body, making Dom’s nerves to stand up on their toes.

In reality though, Dom went different route, “Sorry, sorry.” He nervously apologised for his smirk, “I promise I am serious, it’s just I thought, well, I… never mind! I am ready. Can we go again?” he implored Chris, holding his hands to his chest.

Chris shrugged the shoulder, “OK, just be careful!”

“I will!” followed the confirmation.

The shooting session ended with Dom hitting bull’s eye more times that would be expected from the novice and made his teacher proud.

Chris was pleasantly impressed and complimented his efforts.

They made another appointment for the next month and left, both satisfied and hungry for a big, hearty meal, after which Dom wanted to make plans for the evening out. He needed to unwind and have a laidback uncomplicated bar crawl or just go clubbing. And that’s what he told Chris.

He said that he wanted to go out and asked if Chris really saw the need to be there with him.

The answer was indisputable and strong “Yes!”


	4. Chapter four. Falling, falling, falling...yepp, and he's down.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom needs a distraction. He is scared of the feelings growing inside of him. He needs to blow some steam off- i.e. he needs to get some...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know that I'm posting what already was written some time before. If I will finish this story, it might be the last one. At least, until I'll get some fresh idea. So enjoy while it lasts.

**Chapter four.**

**Falling, falling, falling…yepp, and he’s down.**

Dom made not really surprising discovery of himself, not as such. The undeniable truth was, that he developed lusty feelings towards his bodyguard. And it was not an ideal situation. Not in a million years, he would be able to act on it. Not, while Chris was working for him. And he would never let Chris go, he was perfect at his job and it would be just unfair to fire someone because you wanted that person. And what kind of explanation for that could he possibly offer Chris?

_“Oh, sorry, Chris. You are so hot that I want to nail you, so I decided to let you go because of my inappropriate thoughts about you?”_

_For Christ sake Dom, get a grip! Screw your business head on and stay professional!”_ He decided that he needed distraction.

The time he spent with Chris every day was getting him hot and bothered. And they spent a huge amount of time together. During the last month the only times they were separate, was when Dom actually slept.

He met a handsome guy in the art gallery he visited once and they made an eye contact, which was enough to tell Dom that the guy was interested in him. The easy conversation about the art and the exhibition they were attending, some flirty moves and they exchanged phone numbers and had a gettogether planned on coming Friday night.

Dom was on his way to the date. Chris was accompanying him, according to an agreement.

They entered a very posh night club.

They moved to the private booth and when they were sitting down, Dom whispered to Chris discreetly, “Sorry Chris, but can you please make yourself scarce? I’m really interested in this guy and really don’t want to spook him with my personal security personnel. So, if you can just go, get yourself a drink, maybe chat with the bartenders or someone from the crowd? Just give us a bit of privacy?” Dom looked at Chris, letting him know, that he wanted to be left alone.

Dom was acting out, he knew that, but it was easier than sitting alone in his suite, pining for unattainable subject of his affection. Maybe he was hoping to make Chris jealous somehow?

Nikola, the guy Dom met at the gallery, was good looking and showed a lot of interest in Dom, so he decided to go with it for now.

Chris looked over the club, “I don’t drink on the job. I will sit at the next table, but I can’t let you out of my sight, sorry. This club is too crowded, and I want to be in the close proximity to you. I apologize. And don’t’ worry, I’m not going to eavesdrop on your conversation.” Chris answered in his steady voice, not letting Dom see, how humiliating Dom’s request was to him. His dignity was wounded, but he knew how to deal with “prima donnas”, it was his job. He turned around and went to the nearest table, signaling on his way there to the waiter.

Dom’s date wasn’t working out. Deep inside he felt a bit shitty of dismissing Chris like that. It wasn’t in his nature to treat people like a spoiled brat, the snobbish arrogance wasn’t his attribute. He looked back at his bodyguard and saw Chris sipping his mineral water, calmly observing the venue. Again, Dom noticed how great Chris looked in his well tailored black suit that showed his muscled upper body, long, strong legs and how it hugged his tapered waist. His gaze slid to the black, fitted button up, that showed guy’s strong neck and accentuated his beautiful complexion.

The realisation of how incredible Chris looked donned on Dom and he continued his study. He had to admit he liked the way Chris carried himself. He was a man of a few words and Dom was impressed with his unobtrusive ways of doing his job efficiently. Chris was a testament of professionalism and discretion.

Dom quickly downed another dirty martini and went to the dancing floor. He felt that he needed to pay more attention to his date and stop thinking of the person that inspired his interest more and more with every passing day.

 _“You don’t have any reason to believe that Chris will compromise his work and will have any advances on you. Play with the guy you chose to accompany you this evening and leave your wanton thoughts of your bodyguard for another time. Unless, seeing you with the other guy might be his kind of kink, then go with it, play away and watch for the reaction…”_ he reminded himself and started dancing.

Dom had some great moves and wanted to show them off, secretly hoping that Chris was watching him now. He slowly swayed with the beat and closed his eyes when his date put his hands around his waist.

He remembered when he told Chris straightforward that he was gay and how Chris reacted to it. Not a muscle twanged in his face when he politely listened to Dom’s revelation. More than that, he told him straight up that he was gay too, without a hint of hesitation. At that first lunch they had at “Prego” he simply nodded his head and after, stated the same about himself.

Later, at Dom’s flat, when Dom reminded him of that fact, he answered in his calm, reassuring voice, “Yes, I remember, and I am gay too. But even if I wasn’t, your sexual orientation won’t change my perception of you or the way I will perform my duties.”

The guy, Dom was dancing with, Nikola, had a great body and zero personality. He was boring Dom to tears. He would rather spend the night curled on his living room sofa, watching television and stuffing his mouth with chips, smothered in peanut butter. Dom still didn’t know what made him to agree to the night in the club with the man he wasn’t interested in. He would love to spend the evening with Chris, having nice wine and simple conversation, rather than pretend of having fun in this place.

 _“Stop it! Concentrate. You’re here to unwind- so drink, dance, forget about gorgeous man that sitting there, watching you. Act natural!”_ Dom’s fizzled mind, (thanks to many drinks) was trying to fight with his body.

He put his hands on Nikola’s face and kissed him, noticing how the pupils of the man dilated from the pleasure. Poor kid, if he could only read Dom’s thoughts, he would be offended, no matter how much he wanted to sleep with rich, famous, sexy man, dancing with him…

-//-

 

Dom was leaning hard on Chris’s hand when his bodyguard practically dragged him out of the club. When they were navigating through the crowd, Chris took Dom’s hand and seeing the almost angelic smile on Dom's face, brushed his thumb on Dom’s palm. Dom lifted his hand and gently kissed Chris’s in return, making him to stop dead on his way and take a long look at him. Chris etched his eyes on the coy face of his employer and shaking his head, pulled Dom closer and continued towards the exit sign. Dom was completely wasted and missed the moment when Chris almost carried him out and used his firm, but gentle hands to stuff him in the back of the limo.

Chris sat down next to him. Dom’s head fell heavily on Chris’s shoulder. His nose nuzzled the skin on Chris’s neck. Dom inhaled with full lungs and whispered distortedly, “You smmmell sssso goooood.”

He took another whiff, stuck his tongue out and licked the solid, inviting jawline, “…and tastttte evvven betteeeeer…” his head slipped on Chris’s chest. “Mmm, dellllicious…”

Chris’s body became stiff, but he didn’t say anything, just continued to support Dom’s limp body with his own…


	5. Chapter five. Hangover in the morning- isn't it a raging bitch?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heavy drinking last night lays a path of devastation in Dom's body and mind. Where it ended and how? Won't you like to know?

**Chapter five.**

**Hangover in the morning - isn’t it a raging bitch?**

_“Ouchhh, light? What? Where am I? Waatterr!!!!”_ Dom looked around, nauseating headache splitting his head in half.

The morning light was beaming through light beige, floor- length curtains, that were moving slightly under the low breeze blowing through them. The room was done in a taupe and chocolate brown hues, with the dark wooden furniture and hardwood floors. The bedding was a very rich burgundy color that added nice accent to the room. There was nothing over the top, it was a very austere, pristine bedroom.

Dom lifted the sheet and his insides shriveled, _“Shiiiittt”_.

He was naked, except for some tiny boxers. He had no recollection of what happened, how he ended in this unfamiliar place and how, for God sake, he managed to lose his clothes.

 _“OK, don’t panic! It doesn’t mean anything! Even in the face of…”_ he looked again under the sheet, with horror, _” Oh, God -overwhelming evidence!”_

Dom jumped out of the unknown bed, wrapped himself in the bedsheet and tiptoed out of the bedroom. On his way out, he saw the bathroom, _“WAAAATER! YEESSS!”_ he opened the faucet and drank straight out of it. He wiped his mouth and looked around the room with sluggish concern.

This was a men’s bathroom, everything was superbly clean and had its own place. The glass door shower had some built-in shelves full of body products. The only thing that was out of place was a luxurious bath loofah, made out, (it looked like) of a pure seafoam. He lifted the bottle of cologne and smelled it, shaking his head with weak attempt to remember from where he knew that scent. Very masculine -tobacco, leather and fall leaves mixed together in one very alluring scent.

 _“What does all of it mean?????? Did I sleep with someone and I’m still half-drunk, so I have no recollection of it? Idiot, why did I get so plastered?”_ he slapped himself on the cheeks.

He moved out of the bathroom and ended up in the office that was actually a landing at the top of the stairs. Same spartan-like design, nothing inferior and very manly. It had the aura of dignity and calmness. There was still no slightest spark in his memory about the place. He noticed the note on the desk. He gingerly picked it up and strained his eyes to read few words scribbled on it.

“Come downstairs when you’re ready. C.”

 _“C.”? Who is “C”. I went out with someone else. What was his name? Nikki? Nigel? Nathan? But it definitely didn’t start with the “C”,_ Dom was getting frustrated.

Still wrapped in the sheet, he ran downstairs. He stopped dead in his track when he saw Chris, sitting at the table in the brightly lit breakfast nook. Cup of coffee in the front of him. He was lounging on the wicker chair and reading the newspaper.

Hushed shriek came out of Dom’s mouth, before his hand flew to cover it. His eyes bulged, huge on his pale face _“NO, it can’t be. I didn’t, did I?”_

Chris turned his head towards the noise and smiled widely. “Oh, hey! You’re up! How are you feeling?” he gestured to Dom to join him.

Dom, stunned, stood frozen to his place. “Chris? What? What happened? How did I end up here?” he circled his hand in the air.

Chris looked absolutely collected, unperturbed by the whole situation. “Uhm, you got a little drunk yesterday and refused to go home. So I took you to my place because I didn’t want your parents to see you in the state of disarray. You were a little bumpy, hahaha. By the way, you can borrow some of my clothes, they would be a bit lose, but you’ll manage.” He flailed his hand back toward the bedroom upstairs, still smiling.

“Ooh, OK. But… but what happened to my clothes? Did I? Did we?..” Dom clamped his hand on his mouth in terrified gesture, he paused – just couldn’t bring himself to say it.

Chris sensed his apprehension and laughed again, eyes crinkling, “Uh? Oh no, don’t worry. We didn’t sleep together, if that’s what you’re afraid of.”

“Oh, thank God! I knew it, I knew it!” Dom screamed dramatically raising his hands.

Chris’s face clouded, and his gaze became serious.

“Oh, sorry, it’s not that it wouldn’t be nice, ugmm, but..” 

 _"Stop talking idiot!!! Well done, Dom! Yea, go ahead and offend the only person who helped you and saved your sorry ass from public humiliation!_ Dom cursed himself under the breath. His shoulders turned inside and he wanted to curl into a ball, hide his flaming cheeks from Chris’s intense gaze.

Chris cleared his throat, “It’s just… you were drunk and a little dehydrated. I wanted to put you to the bed, but you apparently wanted to chat… and then you got sick and threw up, hence- your clothes are amiss now.” Chris finished saying after Dom’s zealous outburst. “And it is a part of my job to keep you safe and protected. So, I didn’t do nothing out of ordinary.”

 _“Yea, nothing out of ordinary,”_ Dom huffed bitterly, _“I got stupidly drunk and just made fool out of myself again, in the front of my employee!”_  the awkwardness of the situation bulked on his mind.

Then Dom heard it - some humming noise, which evidently was the laundry dryer and that’s where apparently his clothes ended up. Dom hid his face in his hands, humiliated and mortified.

“Oh, my God, I’m so sorry!”

Chris was all calmness and ease, he relaxed again into the accommodating host mode, “Eh, come on, it happens. Go, get dressed, and have some coffee.” He gestured for Dom to get moving.

When he came back, wearing Chris’s training pants, a t-shirt that he found in the closet and barefoot, Dom sat down at the table and propping his head on his hands (it still didn’t want to stay up) looked at Chris imploringly. “Please, Chris, forgive me. Your house was intruded, you were harassed in your own home and thrown up on, and now, you’re gracefully offering me coffee.”

Just from slightest memories of last night he got nauseated again. He blinked hard, trying to stop himself from sinking into a deep hole, filled with self humiliation and loathe.

Chris, flicked his hand, as waving off his apology. “No need to apologise. It wasn’t that bad. Let me make you a breakfast.” and he went to the kitchen stove.

Chris was sporting a five o’clock shadow. He decided to skip a shave on his day off and the light scruff was making his features sharper, more defined. His bone structure, full lips and almond shaped eyes- all of it was too much for Dom to handle. He regretted that the last night didn’t happened, because those sweats, hugging Chris’s hips and thighs and that tee, with the V-neck, showing his collar bones- were making it really hard for Dom to concentrate…

Dom sunk into the chair and sipped his coffee with the feeling of pure ecstasy- it was so good, hot, strong, stimulating. His humiliation plunged him in the state of despair first, but Chris’s cool disposition helped to calm it down a little bit. He was surprised how smoothly Chris handled this situation, and also was extremely thankful to him. The man looked so unabashed, as nothing unusual happened at all.

While Dom was recollecting the memories of the last night events, which still were very fuzzy in his hangover brain, Chris came back from the kitchen with the heap-full plate of delicious smelling food. He put the cutleries on the table and pushed the plate towards Dom. Dom grabbed fork and knife and dove into it with the feeling of starved castaway, saved from the deserted island. He was stuffing his mouth with toast, fried eggs and sausage, swallowing half chewed food with frightening speed. He lifted his eyes to meet Chris’s laughing ones, they were kind and held a surprised reflection in them.

“Hungry?” he half asked, half stated his observation.

“Uhu, “Dom swallowed another huge bite, “starving! I feel like I haven’t eaten for ages!” he wiped his mouth with napkin.

“Well, I can tell you that you indulged in a two hundred-dollar cheeseburger, no less than eight hours ago!” Chris nudged his shoulder playfully.

Dom’s eyes became the size of tea saucers.

“You insisted on stopping at burger place on our way here and left a very generous tip, making the employee of the joint speechless. He was trying to refuse, but you were very persistent…” Chris was enjoying it enormously, seeing the look of pure horror on Dom’s down- cast face.

“Oh, God! Again, I want to issue a blanket apology for everything that happened. And I will return these, “he pointed at the t-shirt and pants, “dry cleaned. Sorry!” Dom couldn’t hide his embarrassment. He dug his fingers in his hair and roughly moved them back and forth, making his hair look even messier.

“Dom, I told you not to worry about that!” Chris brushed his worries off.

“But you saw me at my absolute point zero yesterday. I am so humiliated that you had to deal with all of that!” he added, aiming at himself.

“Listen, when I was younger, I had my share of adventures. I partied through my twenties, slept around and ended a few times lost in unfamiliar places. And there always were people, real strangers who helped me when I needed help, so it’s almost like a karma. I’m paying it forward!”

Dom laughed uneasily, “What are you some kind of saint? Buddhist? Where did you hide all of that?” Dom made a halo sign over his head.

Chris’s soft chuckle was very low, he pursed his lips before answering “No, I’m not an angel. But yesterday you needed help and it was a human thing to do. So, I did!” he shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

 _“Man, he is too good to be true. There’s no mean streak in him. Who would’ve thought that, seeing how he can handle weapons or his trained ways and alertness at all the times?_ ” Dom was astounded by this new side of his bodyguard’s personal traits.

“Listen Chris, I just want to say, that you surprised me in a best possible way. Yes, you did your job, but as well, you went above and beyond. I just want you to know, that usually, in normal life, I’m actually, eh… normal. I hope we can have the events of last night to stay between us, I do trust your discretion. “Dom pushed the empty plate away and wiped his hands, “I have a lot of friends and I’m not sure anyone of them would’ve done what you did!” Dom looked at Chris with appreciating grin.

“I don’t think I did anything uncommon. I didn’t want to leave you alone in your flat in case you’ve got sick and needed help, and as I said before- I didn’t want you to shock your parents with your appearance, so I thought that I’ll bring you here, to keep you safe and keep an eye on you! One thing I did, I thwarted the attempts of your date to persuade you to go to the hotel with him, there was something that made me question the intentions of that guy!” Chris got up and started to clean out the dishes, loading them in the dishwasher.

Then he turned around and looked at Dom, “Oh, and Dom, you know that I am very careful. It’s a part of my job and plus I signed the NDA. Anything that happens with you- will never come out from me – in that you can be assured.” he went back to his chores.

Dom felt a rush of heat, hitting his face. “Chris, you don’t understand. I didn’t mean to offend you, I am ashamed of what happened last night and I probably phrased it wrong- I merely was asking you to try to forget it. I know, that you won’t mention it to anyone else, ever. And I respect that about you very much!” his apology sounded very sincere, Chris felt it too.

He looked over his shoulder and gave Dom a short nod, supported by a soft smile.

Dom relaxed into his chair and sipping his coffee, took the look around. The living room with the adjacent open concept kitchen was brightly lit through a huge French door that led to the backyard with a small garden in it. The colors of the room were different from the upstairs and furniture was more of a French cottage style. With wonder Dom noticed a vase with the huge bouquet of sunflowers and poppies, bringing a real splash of fresh influence to the very muted tones of the room. A few photographs and posters on the walls were outlined with deep bronze frames. The flat screen was mounted on one of the walls and small fireplace was adding the country feeling to the ambiance. The room looked very inviting and showed the signs that it was actually lived in, compared to his modern, sleek, very cold and sterile flat.

Then his eyes paused on his gracious host. Dom never saw Chris in casual clothes. For work he always was dressed in immaculate black suit with dark button-ups and black stylish shoes. Now he was sporting beige, short- sleeved tee with black logo and picture of an owl on it and dark washed jeans. His feet were bare, it seems he liked the felling of the wood floors, warm from the rays of sun heating it up through the windows. His outfit accentuated the best features of his athletic body. Chris’s movements were very precise, even at home, he carried a very strong aura of army training. When he bent to put the dishes into the dishwater, his t-shirt rose up a little, showing a piece of tanned, muscular back. Dom could see some tattoos on his arms, that were usually hidden by long sleeves of suit. He liked a little stubble that was shadowing Chris’s jaw and chin, it made him even more attractive, in a very laid back, sexual way. And he could feel a little whiff of Chris’s scent. He remembered that smell from yesterday.

And then a picture of him sniffing Chris’s neck floated to the top of his foggy mind and he blushed in a deep hue of crimson, realizing, how inappropriate and idiotic his behavior was during the ride home. The laundry dryer beeped twice, and Chris went to retrieve Dom’s clothes. Dom got his phone and looked at the screen, noticing a few notifications. The battery was almost dead so, when Chris came back he asked him for a charger. Also, he asked for a Tylenol. His head was still throbbing after his last night’s alcohol indulgence. He didn’t dare to question Chris about the details of his yesterday's behavior, he just wanted to forget about it completely. Dom called the office and asked Nadine to move his appointments to the afternoon, switched his phone off and turned around to look at Chris. His host was standing at the counter, putting the cooking supplies back on the shelves.

Dom lifted his arms and stretched his body, the stale smell of alcohol, mixed with sweat hit his nostrils. “Ick, I stink. Can I use your shower?” he asked with the sour face. He was disgusted with himself and tried to hide it behind scornful smile.

“Of, course. The bathroom on the second floor has fresh towels, take your time. There is a new toothbrush in the drawer underneath the sink.” Chris’s face was absolutely inscrutable.

It was almost as nothing can faze the man out of his even mode. He looked at sulking Dom and didn’t wince, just went back, sorting out the shelves in the kitchen.

Dom’s chair squeaked faintly when he rose up and shuffled barefoot upstairs.

When he was done showering and started to feel less rank, Dom called for Chris from the upstairs. “Chris, if my clothes are dry, do you mind tossing them here? I’ll dress up and finally leave you alone.”

He was wearing just a towel around his hips and didn’t want to parade half naked in the front of Chris. He already usurped too much space, time and attention from the man. He heard light steps and saw Chris walking up, holding his folded clothes. Dom hid in the bathroom and peeked out to just show his face and outstretched his hand.

He took his jeans and shirt and frowning thanked the guy. “Thank you, Chris, you could’ve just left them on the top of the stairs. I don’t want to shock you with my half nude appearance anymore.”

“Dom stop being silly. It’s nothing. I’m sure you would’ve done the same for me.” Chris wasn’t deterred by his brooding guest.

 _“Oooh, trust me, I would do totally opposite thing. I would trash your clothes, leaving you naked and exposed to my delight. I would be all over your inappropriately hot body, like a glue on paper.”_   but in reality, Dom just grunted and started pulling on his clothes, still hiding in the bathroom.

When he was ready to come out, he saw that Chris was gone. Dom found him in the living room, lazily flipping through the TV channels. Chris looked cordially at Dom and with the nod of his head invited the guy to sit down on the sofa.

He lowered the volume and turned to Dom, “ I think we should be going soon, if you want to get home and change, before you’ll go to the office?”

Dom let out another groan. Just thinking of working today made him feel gloomy, but he knew that Chris was right. “Sure. Can you call a cab? And you can stay home. After all this- it’s the least I can do for you, after you spent your night, nursing the sick drunk and taking care of him in the morning.” he grimaced, remembering.

“Dom, you know better than that. I can’t let you go on your own. Just give me a few minutes to change and we’ll leave right after.” Chris got up and went to the bedroom, leaving Dom in the living room, contemplating Chris’s answer.


	6. Chapter six. A little "scare" or a real threat?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trouble found its way in Dom's life, totally throwing Chris off bounds. The way he reacted surprised Dom a little. They both are pretty shaken by it, but no one is hurt, so that's a huge relief...

**Chapter six.**

**A little “scare” or a real threat?**

Dom saw Chris with the corner of his eye, fully dressed and ready to go.

He got up and looking at his bodyguard, shook his head, “Chris, I really think you should stay and get some rest. Did you sleep last night at all? I occupied your bedroom!” Dom looked around, trying to find some signs of bedding or any proof that Chris had some lie-down.

“Of, course I did. My sofa is very comfy and spacious, I’m sure you did notice that. I woke up in my usual hours and worked out in the garden and I feel absolutely fine. Stop worrying, we agreed not to talk about last night, right?” with that he picked up his keys from the small table in the hallway and motioned to Dom to get going. “I think we will take my car, if you don’t mind. I don’t want to bother with cab or calling your chauffeur. I’ll drive you today, OK?”

They went to Chris’s Mercedes, parked outside the house and Chris as usually went to open the back door.

“Chris, do you mind if I’ll sit in the front? With you? It’s just casual drive, can we do it?” Dom looked up and placed his hand on the handle of the front door.

“Sure, boss.” Chris started the car and the blaring music came out of speakers, scaring Dom into jumping up from his seat. “Sorry, sorry. My nephew, I drove him the other day to football practice. He turned it up to the max and I forgot about it. Are you ok?” Chris asked, turning volume down.

Dom massaged his temples and just nodded. Every cell in his body was extremely sore and tender.

 _“I’m turning into an old fuck. Look what happened to me after one night of partying. And I remember weeks of going off and getting down and dirty. And today, I just want to lay down and die. Shit, I need to get a grip._ ”

“If you’re really not in a rush, do you mind if we will get some gas on our way to your home. I don’t want to worry about it later?” Chris look at the arrow, that was showing the less of a quarter tank.

“Sure, just pretend that you’re giving a lift to a friend. If you need to run some errands, I could happily wait in the car. Promise, I will behave, no striping my clothes and running around, scaring the locals with nudity.” Dom’s sarcastic remark made Chris chortle.

“I’m pretty sure even cops would be lenient, seeing your hot body!” Chris blushed, realising that he just called his boss- sexy.

“Ha-ha. Since when you’re added the comedian skills to your resume?” Dom tried not get his mind get roped in the pleasant feeling that Chris found him “hot”.

He pulled down the visor to protect his sensitive eyes from the blasting sun and pushed his Ray Bans on the bridge of his nose. They soon stopped at the gas station and while Chris was filling the car, Dom played with the radio, finally finding the alternative rock on one of music stations and relaxed his back into the seat. He was sitting and bobbing his head with the song chorus, when he heard the nock on the glass. He opened the eyes and saw that Chris went inside the station’s shop and there was a homeless guy, standing outside the car. Dom opened the window, ruffling in his pockets for a spare change. Guy smiled toothless smile and stretched his hand through the window.

In a split of the second, he grabbed Dom’s chain around his throat and pulled with all his mind. Dom couldn’t even scream, the pain of chain cutting through his muscles and blood vessels was sharp and teeth biting. He tried to unbuckle his seatbelt to be able to fight the guy, but the bastard was pulling harder and harder, making Dom’s breath disappear and his mind to become foggy. He was seeing the rainbow spheres and bright circles, slowly slipping into unconsciousness. The scary roar and the sounds of something hitting the car, as well as the return of his free breathing, brought him back. He opened his eyes and saw Chris holding the guy’s neck in deadly choke and punching him in the stomach, dragging him from the car.

He threw the creep on the ground and put his foot on his neck, saying, “Who sent you. Who are you working for?” adding a few more blows to his body. Then he twisted the guy’s arm behind his back in the deadly armlock and applied the force of his entire body against guy’s elbow joint to get submission. The man screamed in agony and stopped fighting Chris off.

Chris turned his head to Dom, not taking his knee off the guy’s back and making him immovable. “Are you OK? Dom! Answer me!’’ Chris face was a mask of calmness, but in his eyes, there were a deep alarm and rage.

Dom tried to inhale, his throat was sore but nothing was bleeding and he just stuck his hand out of the window with the "OK" sign. He thought, _“Was my father right or it’s just a random thing, some thug seeing an easy way to get his fix after pawning the chain. Maybe he is just off his face on drugs or deranged and not an assassin like my father would think._ ”

He looked back at Chris. He didn’t change the position, but he was dialing 911 on his phone, trying to control the poor bastard experiencing his wrath.

If Dom wasn’t hurt, he would’ve find the situation funny. The way Chris reacted to all of it- like a lioness protecting her cub. Yes, of course he was trained for occurrences exactly like this, but the time of his reaction and the measures he took to secure Dom were astonishing.

Police arrived and after arresting the man and taking statements from the guys let them leave. The paramedics cleared Dom too. They checked his vitals and put some dressing on his neck cuts, but other than that, they were satisfied as well.

Chris sat in the car and looked at Dom in the alarmed way. “Why on earth did you open the window?” his hands were shaking from the surge of adrenalin, “he could’ve really harmed you!”

“I’m sorry, but I thought he was asking for some spare change and he looked pretty harmless to me at the time. If I knew…” Dom paused, thinking.

“Dom, it doesn’t matter if you know or not. If I’m not with you, could you please just be careful.” Chris shook Dom’s arm lightly, as trying to make more point to his words. ” There might be random situations and maybe not so- you should always be aware and careful! Fuck, I just popped to shop to buy a pack of gum! Idiot, unforgivable! Leaving you alone. I’m so sorry Dom!” he cursed himself and apologised.

“Do I have such a stinky breath that you had to buy a gum for me?” Dom was trying to diffuse the situation, seeing how upset Chris was with himself.

“Oh, your jokes. How funny! How is your neck?” He tried not to smile and kept his voice on the “roar” side.

“Nothing that the shirt collar won’t cover, don’t worry, no one will think you gave me a hickey.” Dom touched his heck with light fingers.

Finally, Chris’s face relaxed and he smiled, ruefully shaking his head off. “Oi, what am I going to do with you, eh, Dominic?” He asked almost gently.

“Well, for one- you can keep this episode between us. No way my Mother should be aware of it. Oh, and the same goes for my Father, but for totally different reason. Please?” he looked at Chris pleadingly.

“Yes. Ok. Oh, shit, “ Chris ruffled his hair, “ I’m going to get myself a stiff drink after I will tuck you in your bed at the end of the day-safe and sound!” he shook his wrists, as trying to get rid of the stress of the last half an hour.

“ Are you good to drive? “Dom asked worryingly, “Do you want me to?” he touched Chris’s sleeve.

“No, no, I’m fine. This guy really got to me. For one minute I thought I could harm him really bad. Bastard!” he tried to smile at Dom, not taking his eyes off the road.

“Tell you what. Why don’t I pop into the office for a moment, rearrange my today’s schedule and then we can go to mine’s and both have that drink, eh? It seems that I need a full glass of vodka to stop my hands from trembling. And we can order in and just relax?” Dom offered, secretly hoping that Chris would accept.

“Ughh, I’m sorry Dom. I didn’t know that last night would happen and made plans with my family. Can I take a rain check? Please, don’t be offended, I appreciate your generous offer.” His smile was tarnished with some worry.

“Of course Chris. None taken. I forgot it’s supposed to be your half-day off. And I was planning to let you enjoy it as soon as I was done in the office. Sorry for spoiling it for you,” Dom apologised, but inside he felt completely distraught.

It was a big effort to hide it from Chris and make it sound as a matter of nothing.

After Chris dropped Dom off and asked him what time he should pick him up, Dom assured him that he would go straight home and that Michael was capable enough to provide light security and drive him.

He insisted on it and they said their goodbyes in the front of the building.


	7. Chapter seven. Distressed- I love him, he loves me not.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom is stuck. He has strong feelings. He just doesn't know how to profess them in a dignified, grown-up way. He seeks the advice from someone wise and loving. But still doesn't have an answer.

**Chapter seven.**

**Distressed - I love him, he loves me not?**

Dom was sitting in the front of his fireplace, the flames throwing some abstract shadows on his face. He felt lonely and sad.

There was one person that he could talk to and let know his tale of woe. He picked up the phone and dialed the number…

After the third tone, he heard the soft click and melodic voice saying “Hello, Dommy, darling.”

He didn’t waste his breath and sighed into the receiver, “Mom, my life is really a torturous practical joke.”

Dom was on his phone call to his Mother. He knew he can call her anytime. The bond between them was very strong. Catherine loved her son unconditionally, she helped him to come out to his Father and always was aggressively overprotective of her golden boy.

It was the middle of the night, but he knew that she always went to bed late and he had an urgent need to talk to someone wise and supportive. He needed her to hear his thoughts and as usually give him some advice and calm him down.

“Really?” Catherine laughed gently at his proclamation.

“Here I am, with this impossibly hot man that I’m lusting after- all abs and intellect and designer stubble. And I can’t do anything, because he is an employee!” Dom’s sigh was hyperventilative.

“Yes, baby, I noticed that you’re being utterly undersexed by any standards.” Dom’s Mother smile got through her tone again.

“Oh, come on Mom…” Dom shrugged his shoulders in indignancy, as she could see him.

“Oh, no, I’m being sympathetic.” Catherine knew, when her son was distraught, it was Mother’s intuition.

“I’m falling for him and yes, it would be nice to have sex with him one day...” Dom exhaled ruefully, knowing that he needed to get laid ASAP, or he will burst out and do something inconceivable as blurting his feelings to Chris. He shuddered even at the thought of the embarrassment and complications it might cause.

“So, open your little black book…” she was surprised by the strong heaviness in his voice. What else could she suggest, she knew that Dom had some sexual encounters before and any of them would be happy to oblige, any time of the day or night, just one phone call away, always ready for Dom’s call.

“Oh, no Mom!!!” Dom almost shrieked at her, despising even thought of calling one of his previous flames and hooking up with someone insignificant. He already saw what it did to him.

“You can get a satisfaction in meanwhile. I’m just saying- go to casual sex route.” Catherine tried to persuade him.

“Mother!!!”

“What? I don’t like to see you like that, pining for someone and getting distraught.” the worry in her words was real.

“No! Can you hear me saying “No”? Register that you understand. Do not get me any blind dates either!” Dom got up and was pacing around the room.

“Then, I don’t see any other way for you- other than to profess your feelings to him and get an answer from the man himself!” she guessed, who Dom was talking about, but didn’t say the name.

“I can’t. I’m afraid that he would say “no” and I would feel like a total idiot and will ruin everything between us.” Dom was getting frustrated, just imagining Chris's rejection, how uncomfortable and laughable it would be. 

“Son, I want to help you. You just tell me what I can do? Maybe you should come for lunch one day, when your Dad in his office and the three of us can sit down and have a nice meal and I could get to know him? To see, if I can assess the mood? What do you think?” Catherine opened the jar with night cream and slithered it on her hands, gently massaging it on her elbows, phone receiver under her ear.

“What kind of reason should I give him for that? Do I tell him, “Oh, by the way, you know my Mom wants to meet the guy that I developed a huge crush on and ask him to be my date?” sardonic tone creeped into Dom’s words.

“I don’t know, but why not? Tell him that your Mother wants to meet and get to know the man “responsible to knocking her son off his feet,” she said still jokingly, trying to lighten the mood, “If I understand correctly, I know who you’re talking about. So, to be serious, you can tell him that I want to thank him for taking such good care of you. Think Dommy. I know that you inherited enough intelligence to figure it out.”

“I will, Mom. Thank you. It was nice to talk. I’ll call you in a few days.” Dom softened up his response.

“Please, do. You know, how much I miss our talks and how much I love you. Be safe, darling.” Catherine made a kissing sound and got the book from her night table, getting deeper under cover.

“Thanks, Mom. You too.” Dom smiled and blew the air kiss into the receiver. He wished his Mom good night and put the phone down.

He was unsettled and lost. He needed to think, clear out his mind. It was time for Dom to sit down and truly analyse his feelings. Just to stop, to look around. He needed finally to breathe and listen. He hasn’t done this enough, he thought. He never had. He was always waiting and wishing for the next thing. But in that moment, he felt liable to...

He sneaked out of the building and took his Porsche to cruise around the hills of San Francisco. The late hours made his drive to the beach easier without the regular day traffic and he got to his favourite place beside the Golden Bridge in no time. Dom jumped out of his SUV and taking his headphones with him, went to the water. He sat down on the sand and took a full breath of the ocean air. He gazed at the sky and got stunned by myriad blinking stars, it was an unusually clear night. The waves were slowly lapping at the edge of the sand, the sound was lulling and comforting. He never noticed his surroundings- noises, odours, spaces around him. Something about the blip in time felt sacred. Maybe because he was still, detached from email and smartphone and meetings. Those things still existed, but they were on the back of his mind. Somewhere he can’t see — buried beneath a mountain of paperwork in the office and his flat. But he was out here, and here he was himself. Quietly, he whispered a prayer of thanks, hoping Someone was listening. Hoping that the person, for whom he would give his limb off to be here now -was in reality here with him, holding him and sharing this moment of clarity.

He hugged his knees to his chest and propped his head on them. His eyes diverted to the ocean. The magnificent giant was peaceful and calm, its water almost unaffected by the slight breeze. It was breathing and living and somehow made Dom to think of Chris’s external calmness. But he knew that behind that façade was beating a gentle, incredible heart.

He thought about the ways he could let Chris know about his feelings. Chris became a significant part of Dom’s life, he was his friend and sometimes a confidant. Dom shared the most personal thoughts with him, knowing that there would be no judgement or witticism. Chris was an extraordinary listener- patient, understanding, supportive and wise. Chris never tried to lecture Dom, show him his uneasiness of Dom’s not too smart decisions that he made sometimes. He was always there to just make sure that Dom was safe and protected and contented.

_“Maybe, I should write him a letter. It definitely would be easier than to talk. I won’t be able to utter even a few words, if we were to discuss this matter. I don’t know, when and how did I turn into a pussy? The one thing I would never call Chris- intimidating, but I can’t, just can’t- out of the blue, to profess my feelings. And what I will do if he will reject me, or God forbid will find the whole thing ridiculous. I know he will not laugh at me, he is too kind, but what will happen if he will decide to quit because I made him feel uneasy?”_

_“I have to let him know that it’s not entirely about sex. That I don’t want to just get laid. If I wanted that, I would open my black book, the one Mom reminded me about. No, I want more. I want friendship and I want partnership. I want to be there for him when he needs me too and I want to have him, as a whole human being, not just as the sex partner. I am old enough to understand that. I’m over one-night stands and meaningless hookups.”_

Another thought crossed his mind and he shook his head, _"Chris would be really pissed if he knew that I went on the ride by myself, he was just telling me about his concerns after another threat arrived at the office. I have to make sure, he won’t find out about it, ever!”_ Dom got up, brushing off the sand off his jeans and went back to the car.

He was still upset, because he didn’t make a decision. He discarded the thoughts of the letter- it would be childish and cowardly move, he needed to see Chris when he would tell him the truth, needed to see his reaction, not wait anxiously for his answer to some letter.


	8. Chapter eight. Come on Dom- spill already, out with it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What came out of waiting for the right moment to say the right words? If he only could imagine...  
> Well, none of them could, but both did not regret it...

**Chapter eight.**

**Come on Dom- spill already, out with it!**

Few weeks went by.

Dom and Chris were inseparable all the time, everything went as usual, on the surface at least. Dom was still looking for a good time to talk to Chris. The need to confess was getting stronger by the day. It was so hard to hide behind the stony façade when his mind and body were burning with the longing. He was petrified, but he promised himself that he had enough, his sleepless nights were making him tired and agitated and Chris definitely sensed that something was going on with him. Hiding from and betraying Chris with artificial pretence of being preoccupied with business, didn’t work out anymore.

Dom asked Chris if he wanted to go to eat somewhere after another day they spent together. Chris had another idea, he asked if they can order from their favorite place - “Prego”. He invited Dom to have dinner at his place, which was always the best for tranquil evening with good food and uninterrupted conversation.

They made a quick stop before picking their order from trattoria and were on their way to Chris’s, which made execution of Dom’s plan to come out with the truth, a bit easier. In the atmosphere of Chris’s inviting and cozy house, he would feel more relaxed than in any restaurant establishment, even as quiet and intimate as “Prego”.

After a dinner, which they devoured pretty fast, being hungry after only short lunch at the office, Dom got up and helped Chris to clean the leftovers of the food. He rolled his sleeves, started to rinse dishes, before stacking them in dishwasher. Chris was more than surprised and tried to intervene, but Dom didn’t let him to get to the sink. Chris smirked at that and went to get some beers from his fridge.

After he finished with dishes, Dom wiped his hands on the dish towel and looking sideways at Chris asked if he could stay for awhile. “Can we sit outside a bit before I go?”

It didn’t come as a surprise to Chris that he did. “You’re frowning,” Chris said.

“No, I’m not.”

“Yes, you are. What is going on Dom? Did you receive more bad news, are you feel threatened?”

“Do you enjoy arguing with me?” Dom didn’t even notice that his frown was replaced with a smile. He tried to cover it.

Chris just nodded toward the door to the garden. “Have a drink with me, Dom.”

So he did. They were quiet as they each nursed a beer on the front porch.

Finally, when Chris was almost finished, he spoke. “Thanks for agreeing to eat at my place. I’m sure you had something else you could have been doing tonight.” _Or someone…_

“Nah. I think you’re rubbing off on me. I’m becoming a homebody. It’s pretty scary. I think my friends getting depressed about it.” Dom chuckled, thinking of what he would be usually doing on a Saturday night, before Chris…

But he wouldn’t change a single thing about choosing to stay here, close to the man that consumed his dreams and reality. Chris in turn, tried to remember how long it had been since Dom had gone out or invited some guy to his home, but didn’t say anything. He had no business wanting to know.

Dom interrupted the silence first. “Chris?” and he stopped to breathe little shallow breath. He got quiet and his impression showed that he was anxious.

“What did you want to talk to me about? You tried to tease me into a good mood with great food and helping to clean, which I wasn’t ever expected to see. I...” Chris’s stomach dropped out when he realized what it could be. All those times Dom got quiet around him, or shivered when Chris had touched him accidentally, or got too chatty about some hollow things- all those signs started to build themselves into a map in Chris’s mind.

Dom concentrated on the feel of the cold bottle of beer in his hand. He let Chris’s words work through his head, making its way for him to start talking. Dom turned his way, saw the sincere worry in Chris’s eyes and it made some of the doubt start to drift away.

“I’m not sure. Don’t know if that’s a good idea, but I need to tell you something.”

“Dom, please, you’re doing my head in. Please, talk. I’m sure that nothing you can say could be as embarrassing as you see it in your mind!” Chris took the full swig from his beer and pushed his chair closer to Dom’s.

“I was sitting here, thinking.” Dom started, feeling so pathetic from inability to just come out with what he wanted to say.

“Dangerous of you.” Chris was still trying to lighten the mood.

“Ha-ha, smart ass. But, I won’t let you ruin it. I need you to stay serious for the next part, please, no jokes!” Dom pleaded with Chris.

Chris didn’t say anything, silently lowering his head in an agreement.

Dom thoughts were vague, and he shook his head, _“Ah! What the hell Dom? It’s like you never faced a challenge before? Nothing ventured- nothing gained! Just, come on already, let it the fuck out! Enough is enough!_ ” he was getting angry at himself when he looked at the waiting in uncertainty Chris and shot down gruelling thoughts.

“OK, so here it goes. You know that our relationship of employer and employee,” Chris’s lips dangerously quivered, but Dom continued, uninterrupted, “prevents any physical attraction and any moves from my part. It’s in the contract, black on white.” He waited again for Chris’s agreeing nod. “But unfortunately for me, I managed to develop a huge one, I mean -attraction, to you. Because you are innately sexy, you have it, you are “it”- hot, erotic, so goddamn tempting. Nothing of it any fault of yours, you never led me on. “ he rushed to add, making sure that Chris realised that he wasn’t in any kind of trouble or been let go.

Silence…

“And, “Dom continued with the heavy sigh, “ I tried to hide and fight it. And lost the battle. It’s stronger than anything I’ve ever felt before and it’s gutting me: being around you every day, doing all this dance of pretending being nonchalant and just friendly.” his voice fell flat. “My feelings are too strong, I want you- plain and simple! I can’t resist anymore! Please, remember that I said before, that I just needed to come clean about this situation because I’m sure, lately it was confusing for you- my behavior was odd and abnormal!” Dom catapulted out of the chair and stood before Chris with his hands squashing the bottle of the warmed from the heat of his hands, beer.

Chris stood up too, chair dropping behind him, and slowly put his bottle on the porch floor. He came very close to Dom and took his beer from his hands. That bottle joined the other one on the floor.

Still, not saying a single word, Chris pushed Dom to the wall of the house, rock hard body pinning Dom’s hands to his sides and crushed his mouth with possessive, scorching kiss. Dom’s legs almost gave out under him. He needed to grab Chris’s arms to hold himself upright. Chris’s lips on his, were igniting a fire in his body, strong thighs branding his body with bolts of lighting that strikes the tree during the thunderstorm…

Dom’s mind excused itself, giving way to the feelings, nothing left in him- except unyielding lust and sexual drive…

They stumbled in the house, still kissing, still silent. Dom, scared to say something to spoil the moment and Chris just busy, exploring Dom’s mouth to be able to utter any words in between demanding trembling lips. They started to undress, struggling to wriggle out of their clothes without stopping kissing. Chris’s tongue, prodded in Dom’s mouth, tasting Dom’s, teeth scraping his lower lip, instinct persuading Dom to open and let Chris to try the texture, the scent and taste of his saliva. They fell on the sofa in the living room, already shirtless, both of them, bodies entwined together, sending shocks to the ends of their toes. Chris’s hands fluttered to Dom’s back, he scooped his bum, muscles of his biceps becoming so contoured. _Damn him_ , Dom had a thing for forearms. Loved the muscles there, the masculinity of them, the brushing of dark hair, the tattoos…

Dom brushed his hands on Chris’s inner thighs. Chris had this sexy, playful look in his eyes. His brown hair messier than it usually was. The urge to rub his cheek against Chris’s facial hair hit Dom. Jesus, he liked seeing Chris like this. Hated the fact that Chris had to be drunk a little bit to feel free, but Dom couldn’t stop kissing and touching him.

Usually Chris was all responsibility, seriousness, but right now he was just...Chris!

Dom lifted his face, Chris’s mouth so close, so inviting, so sensual… Chris pressed his body even tighter to Dom’s and stroked lush lips with light brush of his own, inhaling the hint of beer, that was lingering on them. He trailed hands on Dom’s body, so foreign and at the same time so familiar after seeing it every day lately. Dom’s mouth opened slightly, he pressed his lips harder to Chris’s and kissed him with the passion, that was building for a long time. The bolt of energy surging through his mind blinded him, his inhibitions left the body and he dove into the most delicious mouth he’s tasted in his life. God, it was so hot- that kiss, the slow moans leaving Chris’s mouth that was lavishing Dom’s with gentle movements of his lips.

He couldn’t possibly regret what was happening next. Chris was pressing his hot lips to his, mapping his mouth with his tongue, pushing Dom’s hips closer to his. Dom’s skin boiled under his touches, eyes that were wide open in disbelief, closed slowly, letting him to drift on slow waves of heat that seeped through their turned-on bodies.

Chris was unwavering in his kisses, not letting Dom even catch the breath, he was allowing him short inhales through the flared nostrils only. The shortage of oxygen made Dom’s head to spin, heart raced like a galloping horse without the jockey, the gasps of moans darted from constricted throat. Dom’s body all coiled in taught spiral that could unfold any second with crashing speed, sending him over the edge. He pressed himself to Chris’s strong chest, brushing strong thighs with trembling hands, then putting them behind Chris’s neck in a wild embrace…

Chris broke the kiss, “Do you think you can handle the stairs to my bedroom, you know it’s on the second floor. If not, I could carry you, “he put his hands underneath Dom, lifting him from the coach.

Dom groaned at losing Chris’s mouth and opened his eyes, to look at him with agonising pain in his eyes. “Chris, stop being silly. Let’s go, before I burst at seams from wanting you so much!” he grabbed Chris’s hand and sprinted up the stairs, Chris on his heels behind him.

They got to the bedroom in one breath of a moment. Suddenly, Dom stopped abruptly, the memories of a drunken fiasco of the night he spent there making him nervous. He turned around looking dishevelled, all in turmoil from the late recollection. He didn’t want to make fool of himself again, didn’t want to make Chris regret anything in the next morning.

Chris analyzed his hesitation, “Come here,“ he rasped and tugged on Dom’s belt, pushing his body firm to his own. Chris’s mouth crushed Dom’s with swift attack, he sucked on his lower lip and used his tongue to open his lips and slipped it inside. He moaned again, this time even with more heat in his voice than before and tangled his tongue around Dom’s, his hands were on Dom’s hips, slowly making their way to the back of his spine. They were moving slowly towards the bed. Chris capped Dom’s neck and tilted his head into deeper kiss, breaths short and raspy, hips bucking involuntarily into Dom’s, the movement that made him hitch for some air and respond with more fervent grabbing of Dom’s buttocks. Again, Dom’s knees were about to give out from under him by the time that kiss ended. They both were out of breath and just stood there touching each other’s bodies with hesitant flutters. Dom’s eyes glazed, and he groaned as he throbbed in Chris’s grip.

Chris couldn’t prolong it anymore. He growled low in his throat.

“Strip” he commanded in a raspy voice. When Dom was sure he had his attention, he shimmied out of his jeans and boxers until he stood before Chris completely nude and utterly unabashed, his erection jutting out in front of Chris eagerly.

“Your turn,” he drawled. “Can’t fuck me senseless if you’re still dressed.”

“Maybe I want to enjoy the view first,” Chris answered, though he shucked his own pants quickly enough. After letting his gaze run the length of Dom’s lean body—and it didn’t fail to impress—he took a step forward and ran a hand up the toned chest, pausing to tweak the nipple. Then he flattened his palm and gave Dom a push backward. He bounced on a bed and sank into the depth of the pillows and duvet.

Chris swept his eyes, over Dom’s body, “ Shit, why do you have to be so damn good looking?”

Dom laughed happily, “ Look who's talking? You look like one of the swimsuit models- ruggedly handsome and built, with a huge package. And I will let you to enjoy the view, but first, I’m going to finally enjoy you,” and with that, he dropped his head and took Chris’s dick into his mouth. “Shit, if you only knew, how long I’ve waited for that.” He murmured at Chris, starting to slowly kiss and lick his dick.

The whole shock of senses hit Chris like a wave. He braced his legs apart, buried his fingers in Dom’s hair, as Dom sucked on the crown of his cock and probed the slit with delicate flicks of his tongue. “Christ almighty, “Chris’s groan could make the coldest virgin to come on the spot, it was filled with the overflowing massive high of the sensation he was experiencing. He could feel every twitch and movement of the muscles of Dom’s arm, how’d he’d flex and tense ever so slightly as his fingers were curling even more, his grip tightening. He lifted the hand that rested on Dom’s shoulder and stroked the top of his head.

He liked Dom’s hair. It was thick, with enough length to let Chris’s fingers to get a good hold. He run his fingers through the strands. Some would twist around his fingers, but didn’t tangle. Even the color, a golden blond, was soothing and sensual. He also loved his scent, so uniquely Dom.

The man in Chris’s bed, driving him to quiver from intense desire, turned out to be a total enigma to him. He was lean and soft spoken. But his strength was subtle like an iron grip in a velvet glove. Chris was breathing hard, his chest was heaving up and down and his abs were baring muscles, hidden under the bronzed skin.

Dom couldn’t get enough of Chris’s flavor. It was mesmerizing, the little pre-come from the slit got on his tongue and he savored it, tasting notes of saltiness, musk, masculine smell of a strong male. It was erotic as hell. Chris’s whole body shivering and giving up under his moves, hands tugging in his hair, letting him to know, how much he enjoyed Dom’s exertions.

“Mmm, “Dom stopped for a second, gaining Chris’s worried look.

“What?” Chris asked, panting hard as he just finished the set of push-ups.

“Your taste. I couldn’t get enough of it. It’s like the food that you tried once but want to savor in your mouth again and again, addictive.” He licked the tip of Chris’s cock again and almost smacked his lips from pleasure, which made Chris to break into fit of giggles.

He scratched Dom’s scalp gently, “Food? That’s sounds reasonable, you were eating me like an ice-cream cone for the last five minutes.” His laugh was soft, and he traced the line of saliva on Dom’s chin, “You’re not allergic to it, are you?” he made exaggeratedly worried face and Dom slapped his butt with indignant impression on his face.

Dom’s grey eyes crinkled around the edges with hidden smile. “Brute! You’re not going to spoil it for me. I was waiting for too long, wasting all my lonely nights on the empty dreams about your body. And it was worth the wait, you are simply delectable!”

The little break of their entanglement gave Chris a chance to relax himself, he let go of Dom and stood up.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Dom worriedly extended his hands toward Chris’s waist. He fisted his hand in Chris’s chest hair, not wanting to break a connection.

“Bathroom, I keep a lube and condoms there. Don’t worry. I’m not even half done with you, just give me a moment to gain some strength back.” With that Chris stepped out of the bedroom.

Dom fell down on the bed and stretched dreamily, smile playing on his lips, his insides doing somersaults in anticipation of possibly the best night of his life.

He yelled at the bathroom door, “ The faster you’ll get out of there, the faster you can fuck me!” the noise of plastic bottles banging on the floor was a reply to his announcement. He snickered, ” _made him drop something”_ and added innocently, “Sorry, did you break something?” not feeling sorry at all at the irony of the situation.

Chris emerged from the bathroom, holding the tube and some packets, “My dear Dominic, you are playing with fire. Careful, might scorch you into the ash!”

“And you have a perfect wick for it, “Dom flicked his hand towards the impressive size of Chris’s dick.

Chris jumped on him, without any warning. “Enough of the banter, I have another foreplay in my mind!” he let his tongue to circle around Dom’s belly button, before he licked his way down to his chest and slipped his hand around Dom’s shaft.

“Fuck!” Dom hissed from the burning as promised sensation.

 _Yes_ , Chris liked to hear that sound from Dom and know that he was responsible for it.

Dom tried to use his hands, but Chris put a hand to his chest and held him down. He looked at Dom with those amber colored eyes and they made that light punch to his chest happen again. Not the kind that hurt, the one, letting him know that he was going to experience unrelenting, unguarded Chris. The pre-come already pearled at the tip of Dom’s cock.

 _Jesus, that man did it for him!_ Dom groaned as he was in pain.

Chris had to admit that he liked that sound too. As he liked a lot of what came out of Dom’s mouth and how he used it. His dick ached, the things he wanted to do to Dom, he wanted to taste him too, before he will finally fuck him into frantic, shameless beggar for more. Chris tugged the nipple with his lips, swirled his tongue around the roused delicate circle, making Dom gasped deliriously. He played with Dom’s nipples, while his hands were in Dom’s groin, mercilessly slicking his shaft and sack. Dom bit his lip to hold sinful noises inside. Chris was irrepressible when he finally put his mouth on succulent, erect cock. His lush lips and masterful tongue maneuvered around the whole length, hands adding exquisite strokes to the whole area of groin and thighs, sliding down to Dom’s opening and making him to coil and shatter, breathless.

“Chris,” Dom struggled with words, “For fuck sake, please, I can’t… I can’t anymore, I need you inside, come on,” he shoved his opening closer to Chris’s cock.

“I told you, you would beg,” Chris kissed him and sheathed himself with the record speed. Lube spread on his cock, his hands gently getting it on Dom’s entrance, fingers sliding inside and prodding until he found the most intricate small bud inside. Dom hissed, sinking his feet into the mattress.

“You’re too damn sexy,” Chris kept coaxing Dom’s insides with his fingers, until Dom grabbed his hand and pushed his legs up and met Chris’s cock with his puckered ring.

“Get…it…inside!” he staggered through clenched teeth.

Chris opened Dom’s legs wider and put them on his shoulders. Aligning himself to Dom’s waiting muscle he pushed deliberately slowly, millimetre by millimetre, immersing deeper with a striking precision. It felt like someone injected the pleasure into him, needles in every inch of his body, yet he still wanted more.

“Harder…” Dom’s grip tightened on his muscles, “I want more!”

Jesus Christ, that almost made Chris come right then, he growled as he jerked out of Dom, flipping him on his stomach and leaning over Dom’s back, slammed into him again. Dom’s hand moved down, and Chris didn’t stop him from jerking himself off.

He tried to position them so he had more space without stopping his movements, wanting as deep inside Dom as he could get. “Fuck, my whole body is aching. I’m about to fucking lose it, Dom.” He threaded his arms under Dom’s from behind and let his hands grip his shoulders. It gave him leverage he needed.

Dom’s hand moved faster, then he fluttered, screaming from escalating surrender under Chris. Chris thrusted again into convulsing, coiling muscles of Dom’s insides. Dom exploded devastatingly hard and that was all Chris needed to knock him over the edge too. His cock jerked inside Dom as he continued to pump through his orgasm. When his body felt bled dry, he rolled off Dom and onto the bed. His chest heaved in and out. Dom was laying with his head down on a pillow, his tousled hair matted from the sweat and his bronzed creamy flesh hit by the wave of rose from the magnitude of volatile rapture. He hardly could feel his body, it was floating in a zero-gravity space. He peeked at Chris and saw those ambers shining at him with the indulgent, sweet smile.

Chris carefully took him by the shoulder and turned him on his side, facing him and skimmed satin skin with warm lips. Dom got goosebumps all over from the gentle touches, he held out his arms to cup Chris’s face in his hands and returned kisses.

“You are an extraordinary lover, so intuitive, so generous. I loved every minute, every touch, I’m amazed by how great you feel under my hands and your taste- oh my god, you taste so sublime!” Dom was lavishing under Chris’s caresses, whispering into his ear encouraging words, kissing slowly a soft shell shaped ear and smooth spot of skin behind it.

Dom had a lot of conflicting emotions inside of him—desire, respect and maybe a small urge to flee, not to spoil anything by staying too long. Which was why he tried not to think of it at all.

Luckily for him, his stomach growled loudly enough for Chris to hear. “I made you work up an appetite again, huh?”

“No. I’m always hungry after a night of drinking. Don’t you remember?” he surprised himself when he playfully pushed at Chris’s arm. “I should go though…”

“Stay here. Since it was your need for me that forced you come here, I at least owe you some food.” Chris winked as he stood.

He headed toward the bathroom in his room. Dom rolled to his other side and watched as Chris got rid of the condom and then washed his hands. As he moved, the muscles constricted in his body. He was long and ripped. All man. It really should be illegal to be that sexy. So sexy that Dom didn’t even have the strength to call him on his sassy retort.

“Coffee?” Chris asked, air drying his hands.

“I should go,” Dom replied, but the words stuck in his mouth like peanut butter. He didn’t want to mutter them.

“No, give me five minutes and I’ll be right back. Don’t move. Or get dressed. I like the view.” Chris turned and walked out of the room.

And to his shock, Dom didn’t get up to leave. His head spun half the time he was with this man. Needing to do something, Dom grabbed his jeans, pulled his cell out and checked for any calls. There was nothing on his phone, he put it on bedside table and…sat there. Just sat in the middle of Chris’s bed, waiting for him.

 _What the fuck am I doing_?

“Here.” Chris got up the stairs holding out two plates. Dom grabbed them and saw massive cinnamon rolls on each one. It was enough to make his mouth water.

“Cream and sugar?” Chris asked.

“Um, yeah. Thanks.”

“No problem. I’ll be right back. No moving that fine ass out of my bed, do you hear?” He nodded his head toward the bed again.

“Jesus, you’re pushy.” Dom looked at him approvingly.

Chris ducked out of the room again and Dom found himself back on the bed, this time with plate-sized cinnamon rolls. It wasn’t a minute later before Chris came back in with napkins and their coffee, handing one cup to Dom and setting his on the bedside table. “If you have to be up at this hour, there’s no better way to do it than this way- sex, coffee and sugar.” Chris cocked his brow before popping a piece of food into his mouth.

Dom couldn’t argue with him. Together, they sat on the middle of Chris’s bed, naked and eating. Neither of them did speak, until they finished their food and Chris took the tray with plates and cups downstairs. Dom laid down and shook his head from the strange feeling of being extremely comfortable with Chris, not a shred of past agonising uncertainty left, he knew that he wanted Chris and that his guardian wanted him back. Easy as breathing…


	9. Chapter nine. Post encounter bliss... and the ice cream is what the doctor recommended.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You might've read it, when I posted it like a Snippet. So actually it was the second part of the sexy first night. And this is just the beginning for both of them. They found their paradise, almost...

“Oh, my god,”, Dom collapsed on his back, after another breathtaking climax. “ I would never in a million years would think that you could be so remarkably smooth in bed. I just had a death-bed sex!” He exclaimed amazed by the experience.

Chris laughed throatily, “What the hell is a “death-bed sex?!” he rolled his eyes at Dom.

“Sex so great, that it flashes before your eyes on your deathbed!” Dom was almost hysterical, stuttering in awe.

“You are nuts! Yes, you’re totally insane. And smoking hot and delicious.” Chris couldn’t stop fits of laughter. He grabbed Dom’s face and planted voracious kiss to his mouth.

“No really! You showed me both- quality and quantity, girth and technique. You ruined other men for me, you- seductive devil!” Dom hummed his words into Chris’s mouth, getting another deep-bellied laugh from the guy.

“Good, because, I don’t want you to share that sweet ass and that delicate, indecent tongue with anybody, but me!” Chris retorted, tugging Dom’s nipple with his lips.

Dom arched his back and whispered, “Oooh, I quite like it when you talk dirty to me. Go on,” he nudged Chris’s hands gently towards his groin.

“You are insatiable. I thought I fucked your brains out just now. Please, don’t tell me that you’re ready to go round three. Not yet…” Chris turned him on his belly and stroked his back with his knuckles.

“Oh, poor Chris! Do you have to replenish your fluids?” Dom taunted his lover, arching his back under long caresses.

“Ok, that’s it! Just for that, you’re going to be punished. Really, really bad!” Chris lowered his head and bit Dom’s ass cheek, making him yelp.

“Oh, hungry wolf marking his territory. No, don’t stop. It was really “painful” and I have been a really bad boy slash employer. I abused my position to sexually harass you into fucking me really hard…” They both burst into giggles after that reply.

“Hey,” Chris looked at Dom with a little scrutiny, “who was you sex idol, when you were a teen? Who “did” it for you?” real interest fizzled in the inquisitive eyes.

“Wow, what brought that on?” Dom was caught of guard.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to pry. Just curious.” Chris tried to explain.

“Ok, I’ll tell you mine, if you’ll tell me yours.” Dom took on challenge.

“Sure, not a problem. I think my first crush was Eric Stoltz, there was something in his eyes, hair, but most of all -voice, that moved my insides and made them do crazy turns.” With no hint of embarrassment Chris admitted his weakness.

“Oh my god, but he is from older generation?” Dom was surprised.

“Yes, but I saw him in “Some kind of wonderful”. And he was gorgeous, actually you have some similarities between you two…” Chris’s hands went through Dom’s hair.

“Huh, you won’t say. You are such a romantic! Well, in my case I always liked bad boys, so I would go with Jason Statham. He is hot and his accent…” Dom closed his eyes dreamily, for what got nudged under the ribs.

“Oi, dreamer! I’m still here, in the bed with you. Stop drooling over brawns and muscles of someone else!” Chis tried to look offended but couldn’t keep a straight face.

Suddenly Don turned on his back, his face serious. “Chris?"

“Ugu?” Chris didn’t stop his arms, making light circles around Dom’s navel.

“I want ice cream.” serious like a heart attack, Dom demanded with a huff.

Chris clapped his hands, “OK, but I have only vanilla. Oh, and some maraschino cherries somewhere in the fridge.” He got of the bed and put his hands on his hips, waiting for Dom to get up.

“No,” whined Dom like a six-years old. “I want to eat it in the bed. Uhm, and chocolate sauce, you gotta have chocolate sauce.” He was looking at Chris underneath his lashes, trying to add a seductive vibe to his voice.

Chris shook his head, “God, if I didn’t just get sucked by those lips in the most spectacular way, I won’t have any trouble telling you to grow up and stop being bratty. But, alas, into the kitchen I go…” and he left, swaying his hips, making Dom swallow loud, watching his round, sweet ass.

Dom giggled openly and tossed the pillow at Chris’s back. He was happy, that man was making him deliriously happy. He jumped higher on the bed and reclined his back on headboard.

-//-

“Can I get a cherry? Please?” Chris watched how Dom dunked the cherry into the leftover mix of vanilla ice cream and chocolate sauce.

“You already had one,” Dom greedily guarded his bowl. He plopped the last cherry in his mouth and looked daringly at Chris.

“Cheapskate” Chris tossed his head in laugh and Dom ogled the contour of his throat, the soft strands of hair breaching his neck, the single freckle dotting his shoulder. A sigh spilled out. He was so comfortable with Chris. At ease in a way he never had been before. Never allowed himself to be.

“Laugh it up. Feel free,” he teased, and Chris fisted a hand against his mouth to curb his laughter. “Not many people can make me laugh, Chris. But you, you’re really funny.” Dom dunked his spoon into the remainder of the chocolate before bringing it to his mouth and inhaling it. “Wow.” He used the edge of the spoon to scrape every last bit of ice cream from the bowl.

“That was fucking delicious,” he added, reaching over to set his bowl on the bedside table.

“You sure you got it all?” 

Chris's gaze returned to Dom's and he glared at Chris, but his lips were dancing as they struggled to withhold his grin. “Now who’s the wiseass?”

“Actually, you missed some.” Chris reached out with his thumb to swipe a glob of chocolate from Dom’s chin.

Dom grabbed his finger and closed his lips around it, swirling his tongue and sucking it into his mouth. Chris’s cock stirred, skin flushing with heat. Sparks flared in his eyes as Dom bit down gently on the tip of Chris’s finger. Dom’s swallow was too loud as Chris slid his thumb slowly from Dom’s mouth, gaze piercing. He peeled the bowl Dom was now gripping in his other hand away. As he leaned over to place it down, his chest brushed Dom’s and he inhaled a sharp breath. Chris’s touch, whether purposeful or not, made Dom’s body quiver with need. In every way possible, he wanted him. Chris shifted slightly so he was above Dom and dipped his head, teeth grazing the sensitive skin of his earlobe, hot breath filling Dom’s ear.

“Dom…,” he whispered, sending a shiver cascading down Dom’s back. Already, Dom’s body gravitated toward him, pushing up from the sheet to connect with any part of Chris he could reach. He rubbed the foot against Chris’s calf, his hand coming around to trail along the arch of Chris’s spine. His lips drifted to Chris’s jaw as he covered his skin with soft, wet kisses. Finding his mouth. Long, drawn-out strokes of his tongue against Chris’s. He could’ve kissed him forever. Dom tasted like rich chocolate and vanilla, and Chris smiled, knowing he was ruining the perfect kiss.

“What’s funny?” Dom breathed against his mouth. His grin was as wide as Chris’s.

“You taste like vanilla and chocolate,” Chris murmured, tongue flicking out to lick Dom’s bottom lip.

“Should’ve had the ice cream,” Dom teased, easing lower to take Chris’s nipple between his teeth, tugging on it and eliciting a sharp spike of pleasure to shoot through him. Chris’s cock pulsed, aching for him. Wanting him to keep going—wanting Dom’s mouth on him again.

“I’m having it right now,” he panted the words.

“Oh, you so fucking are.” Dom got on the top of Chris.

Sure hands with long fingers moved over Chris’s skin in tandem with Dom’s tongue—skimming the muscles of the chest, stomach, abdomen, and leaving a trail of goose bumps in their wake. Chris’s body writhed beneath his touch as he brushed past the trail of hair leading to the place demanding him most. Chris’s head fell to the side.

“Jesus. Your cock… it’s fucking beautiful.” Dom’s words made him throb even more, his head fogging over with a heavy lust.

Dom just had Chris in his mouth less than a half an hour ago, but Chris wanted it again. And with the first wet flick of the tongue fused with the rough grating of Dom’s stubble went on, a groan tore from Chris’s chest. It was too loud, too needy, and Dom must’ve sensed it. He bolted up and Chris caught a glimpse of his engorged cock, desperate to have him inside.

“Turn over, Chris.” Strain seeped into his words like he was having difficulty holding back. But Chris didn’t want him to hold back. He wanted Dom to fuck him with everything he had. He didn’t hesitate. At this point, he would’ve done anything Dom asked. But as he complied with Dom's request, he stopped Chris with a hand on his arm.

Dom’s gaze was intent on Chris’s as if waiting for…

And then it hit Chris.

Dom was waiting for confirmation.

“Yes, Dom. I want to. I am ready.” his voice rang out strong and determined, and he saw Dom’s chest relaxed and his smile loosened.

He kissed Chris once before grabbing lube and condom. His dick was so hard it was aching. Heart hammered in his chest as he was rushing to open the packet with protection, eager for warm, firm body to melt with his. Chris felt it then, Dom’s heated breath feathering his back as he leaned over and parted his lips against Chris’s skin. His body cloaked Chris’s, hand wandered lower, until he reached the pucker between Chris’s buttocks. Chris heard the pop of a cap and glanced over his shoulder, watching Dom slick two fingers with lube before moving them in gentle circles around Chris’s opening. Slowly, he eased one finger in and Chris groaned, fighting past the initial sting.

“Okay?” Dom's tone was soft, and it was so much more than okay.

“Yeah.”

Dom slid another finger in, hooking it deeper. Chris pushed back against him, needing more.

“You like that?”

"God, yes,” Chris panted, rocking back as Dom’s fingers thrusted in and out of his entrance. Goose bumps covered Chris’s arms and neck, while he lowered his head, trying to keep the breathing under control. In such a state of delirium, he almost missed the sound of the condom package finally opening but knew it the second Dom’s fingers left Chris empty. Dom’s cock nudged Chris’s opening, slipping back and forth between his cheeks. Dom teased him over and over until Chris couldn’t take it anymore. Dom’s breathing came hard and fast as he eased in, taking his time and letting Chris get used to his size.

But Chris didn’t need time. “Please,” he moaned, “I want you inside me.”

Dom pushed in further, past the ring of muscle, the sharp burn giving way to immense pleasure in Chris’s whole body. Chris's muscles clenched around Dom as he stilled inside of Chris.

“Jesus. Fuck, you feel good.”

“You need to move, Dom.”

He paused on Chris’s words before he pulled back then drove into him, filling him completely. Chris couldn’t believe how amazing he felt. A moan flew from his lips and Dom grabbed onto Chris’s cock, stroking it while he continued to rock him from behind.

“So tight, so good.” His words were choppy, breaths frantic as he continued to stretch Chris. Chris loved how little control Dom had over his own mind. He dug his fingers into Chris’s hip as his warm, hard length moved in and out of Chris’s flesh. It was slippery and messy. They were loud. Sounds of their skin slapping and heavy breathing permeated the room. The smell of sweat and sex hovered in the air above them and they got off on it, bodies vibrating with pleasure. Dom sped up, and as his frantic thrusts grew more fevered Chris pressed against him, urging him on. Dom let out a sharp hiss as his teeth bit into the flesh of Chris’s shoulder.

“Oh, fuck.” He shuddered, letting out a strangled groan as he came.

Chris was almost there too, when Dom took him by surprise and pulled out, flipping him over on his back. His mouth, hot and eager, sought Chris out. Damp lips wrapped around Chris’s cockhead as he suctioned his mouth on it. Chris wasn’t going to last, turned on by Dom so much that his hips were circling as Dom’s tongue lapped at him. When Dom’s hand fisted the base and squeezed, Chris convulsed. Cool sheets beneath his body, Dom’s wet mouth sliding up and down his shaft length—it was all too much. A groan left his chest and he arched up into Dom’s mouth.

“I need to …” Dom’s tongue laved the underside of his dick and Chris was gone, detonating in Dom’s mouth. His vision clouded as pleasure slammed into him.

Dom released him after a minute, heading straight for his mouth, lips, tongue.

“I love when you come. You taste so good,” Dom breathed out. “And you … so snug around my cock. Just insane.”

Chris brushed a piece of sweaty hair from Dom’s forehead and chuckled. “You made me see stars.” The lone dimple in his cheek popped.

“I’ve got mad skills.” Dom winked at him, content.

“Yes, you do.” Chris’s hand lingered against his cheek.

Dom was trembling.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I think so.” Dom shrugged as if it surprised him. “More than okay actually.” His gaze darted to the side before finding Chris’s again. “I feel… happy.”

And Chris never been happier too…


	10. Chapter ten. “Would you take a bullet for me?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick look on Chris's past and the question that helps to understand him and his feelings.

**Chapter ten.**

**“Would you take a bullet for me?”**

They were lounging in the bed. Spent, languid, satisfied.

“Can I ask you something? “Dom paused, internally bracing himself. Chris stopped stroking Dom’s body, turned on his side and propped his head on his hand, listening, waiting. “It might be a bit personal, so you’re not obliged to answer...” his segue was not smooth at all.

“Dom, we just had sex three times, so I think it gives you the right to ask something personal, and I have nothing to hide.” Chris’s brows went up a little, forming a crease on his forehead. He tilted his head in a motion for Dom to continue.

“It’s just, well, you’ve served in the army and then in the police force. How hard was it for you to be a gay man in predominantly straight surroundings? That stupid “Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell“ policy always irked me immensely!” Dom hardly breathed, saying all of it in one go.

Chris closed his eyes for a second, as formulating his answer, “Hmm. Yes, in the army it was tough, but I was so good at what I did, that they left me alone. But this was the reason, why I left- the unacceptance. In the SWAT- my guys didn’t care about that, they knew we had to have each other’s backs and that’s what was important. Plus, my captain has a son and he is gay, so, it was fine. I am not dented by that, not like others that went through hell. And I was never defined by my sexual orientation, at least not in my own eyes. “ Chris smiled gently at Dom, seeing his painful expression. “Don’t worry, you didn’t remind me of anything horrible, your question didn’t upset me. But thank you for trying to be sensitive in that matter.” He tried to quash his lover’s reservations.

“ I still think that you had it rough, but you’re stronger than circumstances that were around you and you survived! I am stunned by your inner strength and ability to rise above the shitty stuff.” Dom moved closer and took Chris’s face with both hands, peering deep into his hazel-honey eyes. “And…you are so beautiful. You just take my breath away every time I look at you. You’re phenomenal!” Dom peppered Chris’s face with feather like kisses.

“Oh, Dom!” Chris hugged him tight, tighter to his body, trying to let his vibes to tell Dom about how he felt about him.

Dom put his hand on Chris’s heart and felt it thumping against his palm. “Your heart…it’s so big, so generous…and you showed it to me. Thank you.”

“What for?” “ For letting me to tell you the truth about my feelings and making me feel good about it?” Dom wanted to say more but stopped himself from disclosing his uneasiness. He rubbed his face with his hands, all shy suddenly.

“You are going to spoil me, Dominic Howard. And you’ll be left with an overindulged egoist on your hands to please and satisfy. I’m “not worthy,” he made a quote sign with his hands,” stop, while you’re ahead.” Chris cupped Dom’s chin.

“Nah. You are made from the different substance. This is the last thing in your character- egoism. You protect people from harm, always did.” Dom smiled, absolutely assured about that. “Chris? Something else. I…”

“What Dom? Say it.” Chris nudged his shoulder.

“Would you take a bullet for me?” Dom said and averted his gaze, scared by the seriousness of his question.

“In a heartbeat.” Chris’s simple answer was so void of pompous statements, just a few words showing what kind of person he was. He never took his eyes of Dom’s face. Intent, unreserved in his statement.

“And you did. Proved it, I mean. The way you got this guy off of me the other day - was mesmerising, scary yes, but nonetheless. You reacted so fast. If I knew what will happen when I agreed to hire a bodyguard, that I will find a man of my dreams, Chris, I just can’t…” Dom looked at him and interrupted himself with lingering kiss.

When they separated their lips, Chris’s eyes were lit up and smile was playing on his mouth, soft and plush, still wet from the kiss. He stretched his hand to cup Dom’s bottom and clasped him tight to his heated body. Dom’s body relaxed into the embrace, his hands weaving themselves around Chris’s waist, head landing on his furry chest.

“You’re thinking too damn hard over here. Stop it before I spank you,” Chris whispered in his ear before moving Dom’s hair away from the nape of his neck and kissing softly the spot under his ear.

Dom’s skin warmed, remembering just how good the man was with his mouth. “Good luck trying that.”

Chris started to softly knead his muscles, making Dom purr with pleasure. Those big, strong hands, been so gentle and so deceptive, despite their size and the things they can do, when danger arised.

Dom luxuriously stretched under the trail of rubs, feeling the blanket of sleep enveloping him in a slow embrace. He exhaled softly and closed his eyes, feeling safe in Chris’s encirclement, letting himself to drift away.


	11. Chapter eleven. Mommy dearest.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boys having a brunch with Dom's Mother, who was very persistent in meeting Chris. The visit to the restaurant turns into a delectable feast and Catherine probs her son's boyfriend with some questions.

**Chapter eleven.**

**Mommy dearest.**

Dom and Chris were having Saturday brunch with Catherine. Chris reluctantly agreed to it after Dom begged him for almost a week.

During last weeks, they were flying high on endorphins from the great time they had together. They were leaving for London in the next day, where they would meet with their team of lawyers that would help Dom to finish and sign the deal which he was working on for more than a year.

The company was acquiring a huge piece of land for the development. Everything was already arranged for guys to travel to the capital of England and it was exciting because of a few reasons. That should become a great accomplishment for Dom as a businessman. Another reason was that they would fly there together, and Dom would be able to show Chris London in the best way possible, not as a tourist, but as a local that knows all ins and out of the city.

But before all this could happen Catherine wanted to see her son and meet Chris. Dom wasn’t sure that Chris was ready for “meet the parents” part of their newly formed relationship, but Catherine was insistent and won’t take a “no” for an answer. So, after a long hours of bombarding Chris with implorations, Dom finally made him to agree, reluctantly, but nevertheless.

On Saturday afternoon they met Dom’s Mother at the Per Se in downtown, charming French restaurant, that was one of the finest establishments in San Francisco. They were shown to their table at the window and just sat down, when Catherine had arrived.

Her entrance was really grand. The Mrs. Howard was in her fifties but didn’t look a day older than thirty- five. If you didn’t know that she had a grown-up son, you would think that she was meeting her friends, not her child for a brunch. She was a statuesque beauty with an impeccable fashion style and the body made for everyone to hold their breath in admiration. Her natural blonde hair and crystal grey eyes were showing the confidence and pride in her appearance.

Both young men got up to greet her and after introductions, Chris moved the chair for her and they sat down to eat. They decided on chef’s tasting menu, which had twelve different dishes, including drinks and desserts. It was a very sophisticated and luxurious and had the most intricate food ingredients in it.

The list was impressive, not to say more and it included:

"Oysters and Pearls"-"sabayon" of pearl tapioca with island creek oysters and sterling white sturgeon caviar

Tsar Imperial Osetra Caviar-vichyssoise d'oseille, egg yolk confit, red radishes and yukon gold potato croutons

Hawaiian Hearts Of Peach Palm And Panna Cotta-hass avocado, piquillo peppers, celery ribbons, piccolo basil and yellow pepper vierge

"Terrine" Of Hudson Valley Moulard Duck Foie Gras-peach pate de fruits, walnut coulis, red onion rings, toasted oats and tellicherry peppercorn "aigre-doux"

Herb Roasted Atlantic Halibut-cracked bulgur wheat parsley salad, shaved fennel, picholine olives, and heirloom tomato vinaigrette

Macaroni and Cheese-butter poached nova scotia lobster, parmesan crisp, creamy lobster broth and mascarpone enriched orzo

Liberty Farms Pekin Duck Rillettes-bing cherries, garden state sweet corn, purslane seasoned with applewood smoked foie grass

Elysian Fields Farms Lamb Rib-eye "en Persillade"-greenmarket eggplant, Turkish fish, cauliflower puree, and charred shishito pepper dressing

Fondue of Cabot Creamery "clothbound Cheddar"-broccoli gratin, candied pine nuts and lemon - mustard "condiment"

After studying the story of a gourmet trip to the food coma, everyone made their choices and the order was placed.

 

-//-

The trio went with the White Burgundy Domaine Jacques Prieur : Montrachet Grand cru 2011 to pair with their dishes.

The first appetiser was served, and Catherine looked at Chris, sipping her “Mimosa”, “So Chris, be honest, how do you like to work with my golden boy? He could be a handful sometimes…isn’t he?” her grey eyes - exact copy of Dom’s were shining with a sneaky smile and you could feel the love she was exuding towards her son.

“Mom! “Dom almost swallowed the oyster with the shell, mortified by his Mother gently taunting him. “We’re not here to discuss me. I just wanted to introduce you to each other, no need to make me look like an insolent child in the front of Chris.” He tried to scold her, without being too successful as both Catherine and Chris burst in a laughter seeing him feigning the indignancy.

With the ice broken, they settled on having an easy conversation about the life in San Francisco, and Catherine shared with them her memories of traveling the world, being a fashion model before marrying Dom’s father. Catherine asked Chris about his family and he gave her short details about his upbringing. She was satisfied with his polite, precise manners and gave her son not a very discreet wink.

Dom’s cheeks became the exact copy of the lobster hue, the one that was served on his plate. He still kept the ability to blush in awkward situations. Which was very cute and endearing.


	12. Chapter twelve. Crazy feelings...met expectations.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the brunch with DOm's Mother, guys headed to spend the last night before the trip and of course, the was everything, except sleep and intended rest. Those two can't keep their hands off each other.

**Chapter twelve.**

**Crazy feelings...met expectations.**

After they finished brunch, Catherine wished her son and Chris a great trip and successful result in the business deal.

She hugged Dom and whispered in his ear, “He is strikingly gorgeous, I like him Dommy. I like him very much. Well done, son.” And she kissed his warm cheek.

Chris got a hug too and they said their goodbyes to the Catherine’s when she got in a car, Chris politely opened the door for her.

In the back seat of their limo, Dom found Chris’s arm and squeezed it lightly. “I’m sorry Chris, I should’ve prepared you before. My Mom could be a bit nosy. I hope she didn’t get you too uncomfortable?”

“No, not all. I could see where you got your charming smile. She is all class and elegance, and intelligence. Oh, and she is absolutely gorgeous!” Chris comforted him kindly.

“Hmm, that’s interesting. She said exactly the same thing about you. She is totally under your spell and she liked you a lot.” Dom was radiating happiness from all his fibers. “But she managed to embarrass me a few times.” he shook his head apologetically.

“I noticed,” murmured Chris and lifted his hand to place a warm kiss on Dom’s palm. “She loves you, Dom.” He looked at his lover with soft eyes.

“Hmmm, I love her too, “whispered Dom, melting into Chris’s enveloping gaze. They shared a sneaky kiss, hoping they didn’t distract Michael from his driving.

They went to Chris’s house to pick his travel bag, because they decided to spend the night at Dom’s, his home was closer to the airport.

The minute they got into the suite, they dropped all their stuff and ran after each other to Dom’s bedroom. The tension of the brunch gone, they were in a safe environment, just two men with an incredible appetite for each other. They cared for each other, liked each other, wanted each other- plain and simple. And not just for sex, they liked to be around each other, liked how they made each other feel. Dom looked at Chris behind his shoulder. He was a real man, he wasn’t in it for the fame or money, he was there for Dom and even if he could have any man he wanted- he chose Dom, making him so happy. He watched secretly, while Chris was busy with removing his clothes and putting everything accurately on hangers in the closet, making sure it won’t be wrinkled. Dom looked at his tanned back with the distinctive marks of strong muscles that were playing under his smooth skin. The distinguished seal tattoo on his left shoulder was always the point of fascination for Dom.

And now, Chris was standing in his closet, wearing only short white Calvin Klein boxers and Dom inadvertently pulled on the chain hanging from his neck and bit his lower lip, trying to steady himself on.

Chris turned around, his brows made a little dome on his forehead, “You’re watching me.” He stated plainly.

“Well you are the one to talk. I caught you a few times in the morning, peeking at me while I faked sleep and you slowly pulled the duvet to get another glimpse.” Dom teased him, “But in your case, I didn’t just watch. I admired. Nothing that I see, could’ve fulfill my expectations more.”

“Stop trying to get in my pants,” Chris “pulled” Dom’s leg.

“Ah, come on. Don’t pretend I have to give you compliments to get there.” Dom measured Chris’s body with lusting glance and licked his lips provocatively.

Chris narrowed his eyes at Dom, his lips twitching as he wanted to say something, but changed his mind. Then he shrugged his shoulder, “All right. I’ll humor you. I’m going to take a long, hot shower, and if you will ever decide to undress, you might join me in there. I’ll even shampoo your hair, that kind of caring bodyguard I am.”

He didn’t even get to finish the sentence, when Dom lost his clothes and stood in the front of him with the dare in his eyes, “And that’s the kind of indulging employer I am. And I accept your offer, even will up the ante with giving you a good back rub. So, let’s go?” He took Chris by the waist and tugged him into the en-suite.

Dom was marveling at the site of Chris under the shower jets, hot water making shaped muscles to stand out more, the flex of the bicep on his right hand, when he ran it through his hair, the graceful curve of his back, slowly bending into an amazing shape of his round, firm buttocks. He loved it all, his strong thighs, legs that go forever, with strong calves, high arched feet with beautiful long toes.

Perfection!

And then Dom thought about his other talents. How he’s been so brave and fierce at his job. How funny and playful, but attentive and sensual he was in bed. How professional he was in dealing with people that worked for Dom, never looking down on anyone. How polite and courteous he was with Dom’s Mom and Dad.

Chris saw a lot of violence in his line of work, went through the war and being ostracised as a gay man, but it didn’t make him bitter, ignorant or vicious. He still kept his kind heart intact.

Dom thought of how much light he brought into his life, he knew that he was falling for Chris really hard, and didn’t want to fight that feeling, but just embraced it gladly.

If there was an incentive to live and enjoy his life- he was in the front of Dom.

Chris turned around and with the smile, that deepened dimples on his cheeks asked -all innocence and sin, “Come on, Dom, live a little. Are you coming in or you got hit by the shyness all of a sudden?”

This prompted Dom to jump into the stall and grab his perfect butt, “I’ll show you shy, you smart ass.”

“Well, you’re holding that smart ass pretty tight in your hands. Planning on doing something with that stiffness in your crotch too or all that we allowed -is just groping session?” he teased Dom more, clenching the muscles of his ass, making Dom to squeeze it harder.

Chris leaned on the shower wall made out of natural stone, his face relaxed and soft, he filled his mouth with water and sputtered it in a slow motion, his cheeks pursed and his tongue followed the little fountain that came out of his mouth.

“You’re teasing me, “Dom inhaled deeply, his dick moving up with the movement of his chest.

“Don’t you like it?” Chris traced his fingers around the engorged piece of flesh in Dom’s groin.

“Chriiis…” Dom touched his shoulder to turn him around, facing the wall and knelt down. He spread Chris’s legs and started to kiss his thighs, following the sight with his knuckles. He opened his buttocks and brushed his fingers on Chris’s entrance. Slight shiver went over Chris’s body and his strong legs moved a little further from each other. Dom took it as an invitation and leaning in, lightly teased the pink ring with his tongue. Low moan from his lover sounded demanding and alluring at the same time and Dom liked both sides of it. He licked his fingers and slowly slid them inside, letting his tongue twirl around Chris’s pucker.

This would be the first time, Chris gave up control and let him indulge in his fantasy. And Dom was set hard on enjoying every moment of it. He inhaled the masculine scent through his nostrils, it was intoxicating, putting his brain on pause. He kept interchanging the movements of his tongue and fingers, extracting the noises from Chris that would make even cold blooded heart to start beating with the warping speed.

The heat from Chris’s body was melting Dom’s bones, the need to have him was so powerful that he started to feel the pulse in his throat. He got up and lapping at the nape of Chris’s neck whispered, “Chris, I want you.”

His hands went around Chris’s back and landed on his full, burning cock. Dom slid his hands along the shaft, circling the head and smoothing the pre-come from the slit on the top of it. He kept kissing Chris’s neck, moved his lips to his ear and then found a beating artery on his temple, tenderly pressing his mouth to it, feeling that his own heartbeat was racing in the unison with the pulsating blood vessel.

Chris lifted his hands, bracing himself on the stones and pushed his back into Dom’s groin. It was the sign that Dom understood right away. He was giving himself to Dom, he wanted Dom to take him and make love to him. Dom extended his hand to the shelf with different compartments, grabbing the lube and condom from one of them.

Chris arched his back and hanged his head down, giving Dom the better angle. Dom rolled on the condom and used his hands to put some lube on it and Chris’s opening. Dom stopped and paused for a moment. Suddenly he was nervous, as it was his first time having sex. He wanted to make Chris to feel as wonderful as he did and needed to gather all himself in one source of pleasure he wanted to deliver. Chris groaned impatiently and that sound got ingrained in Dom’s brain. He caught right away what it meant -Chris wanted him with the same intensity as he did want Chris.

He didn’t hesitate anymore, his hands went to Chris’s shoulders and he aligned himself, pushing the tip of his cock inside. Chris breath hitched up in his throat and Dom started inching further, holding his lover in tight embrace. He lowered his hand to Chris’s narrow hips. The deep groves defining the muscles on his back, fluttering under Dom’s touches. Dom withdrew and pumped back with the precise movements, Chris’s body responding with galvanising surge.

He felt…amazing- tight muscles hugging and twitching around Dom’s dick. Dom started to ram into him, faster, stronger and finally he got to the prostate. Chris’s moans sounded like sobs, he was twisting his body to get Dom deeper and it drove Dom to the edge. Chris’s hand went down to his groin. He started to pump his shaft and kept arching his back every time Dom’s cock would hit the center of nerves wired inside his entrance, buzzing with the sensation.

“Chris, I’m close”, Dom whispered, sucking on the sensitive skin beneath his ear.

The sounds Chris made were driving Dom crazy.

Strained, sexy, and so… Chris.


	13. Chapter thirteen. Let's fly away.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the day of departure for London has arrived. Guys still are flying high on endorphins from previous night and definitely need to use their flight to get some sleep.

**Chapter thirteen.**

**Let’s fly away…**

They hadn’t sleep a wink. They talked about the upcoming trip and planned some sightseeing and activities in London, and when the alarm went on they were up and ready to go. Michael was downstairs, and he let them to relax on the back seat, perfectly knowing where he was taking them and not trying to talk, after a short greeting was exchanged between the three of them. The low sound of music from the speakers, dark highway road, illuminated by the neon lamps and soft rustling of the wheels on the road were making them feeling safe, content, fortunate to be together.

They arrived at the airport with enough time to spare and went to the American Express lounge for VIP clients. They already checked into the flight from home computer and Dom decided to take a walk through Duty Free, before they would spend seven hours on the plane.

As they got into the lounge, Chris parked himself on the bar stool in the bar, where he could watch the latest sport news streaming on the big TV monitors. Dom asked him if he needed anything from Duty Free and when Chris wanted to go with him, assured him, that this area of the airport was safe enough that he could walk by himself. Chris checked the rows of people waiting for the flight, drinking, reading, playing on their devices, and agreed to stay. Nothing looked suspicious and Dom went on his own.

Chris appreciatively looked at his back when he was walking towards shops. Dom was wearing tight jeans with some strategically placed rips, his simple tee was hugging him like second skin and the black leather designer jacket, short enough to showcase his perky butt. Long, straight legs were carrying him with leisurely gracefulness and it was hard not to notice his stride- confident, relaxed, free.

The girl at the entrance greeted Dom with the warm smile and he went inside the store. Dom browsed through rows of perfume counters and moved to watches and belts displays. He didn’t plan to buy anything, but still did, because he was in a delirious state of seemingly happy circumstances. They were flying together with Chris to his favourite city and he was planning on making their trip as memorable as possible. When he paid for his purchases, the smile turned into a little teasing beam.

Dom found Chris, still sitting in the bar, nursing his morning coffee and sat across him on another stool. The minute he approached, Chis abandoned the footie game and deterred all his attention to his partner.

“You’re smiling?..” he half-asked and the re-joining smile broke on his face in return.

“Yes. I’m in the good mood, thanks to the mad bedroom skills of my bodyguard and I think I still carry the after-sex morning glow. Got some compliments on my way here.” Dom teased him watching for signs of jealousy, hoping.

“I hope he was a good looking himself and appreciated your body the way I do.” Chris’s face was a wall of mystery, not a single muscle quivered after Dom mentioning the probable admirer.

“Oh, what should I possibly do to make you get possessive and outraged at the possibility of someone flirting with me?” he still tried to mess with Chris.

“ I am not an envious type, and I didn’t put a stamp of private property on your forehead. If compliments lift up your mood- I’m the one who will vote for it. You deserve to be noticed and appreciated. Even the outfit you have on- demands the attention to your appeal. Enjoy it, Dom. I’ll be happy to stay on the sides and let you bask in it. At the end of the day, it’s me who will sample the outcomes of the attempts of others.” Chris winked at him over the rim of his cup.

“Oi, what am I going to do with you ” Mr. I’m so cool-you can look, but can’t touch”?” he squeezed Chris’s knee under the bar table and ran his fingers on his thigh.

“You, my dear, will fuck me senseless and will relish every minute of it,” joked Chris returning the fiery gaze of steel grey eyes.

Dom handed him a bag.” Here, some compliments for your unruffled demeanor.”

Chris took the gift bag and finally gave up to a little discomfit, “Dom! You didn’t have to buy me anything, I don’t know… well, thank you?” he hesitantly took the accurately wrapped box out of the bag.

“Sure, I didn’t have to, but I wanted too. I couldn’t resist. Do you like it?” Dom was beaming softly.

Chris opened Prada box to find a very stylish, black leather belt and whistled with admiration. The quality of the item was according to the brand’s name- understated, but noticeable still.

 _“I would have so much fun unfastening it and taking it off him”_ Dom closed his eyes for a second, reflecting on last night- the man, sitting in the front of him, those six feet and five inches of sex, a stunningly handsome mass of muscle and man. He was gorgeous, movie star gorgeous, which is a little amusing considering the circumstances that Dom managed to get him all to himself. Nothing marring his perfect features—sharp cheekbones and chin, strong nose and deep, soulful amber mixed with moss eyes.

Meanwhile, Chris realised that the bag felt heavier than the empty one should and looked inside. He sighed with a little hitch of breath, ”Oh, Dom. My favourite. Thank you! You shouldn’t have, but I love it so much. Thanks!” His voice is deep and rich like a hot sip of flavorful coffee, standing in the front of him. It could crack like a whip; Dom's guy was used to giving orders. It could be silken, too though, and that’s what Dom was getting. Sometimes, he made Dom feel like he should obey any command he’s given, and sometimes this voice begged him for mercy. Both thrilling and utterly seductive choices.

Dom’s mind caught the action in slow motion. It went back to the belt...  _Buckle first, then sliding loose of the loops with a tug of his hand. He tried to soak in every movement. He could see how Chris’s pants falling just slightly, tugging down to the hip, exposing a delicious V cut down the front and the top curve of an absolutely perfect ass, boulder muscles that could push his cock through a concrete wall. He could see Chris standing there rolling up his belt and his pants -sinking incrementally lower with every movement…_

 _“Idiot, what are you doing? You can’t walk around in those snuggle jeans, showing everyone your full mast!”_ he felt, like slapping himself on the forehead to shrug off his insane fantasies...

Chris’s cheeks became warmer when he smelled the bottle of the Hermes cologne that he wore for special occasions. His eyes told Dom more than words.

Dom smiled and slid his hand on Chris’s face, “I want you to wear it every day, the mix of Voyage and your own scent is an incredible aphrodisiac, it’s simply irresistible to me. Please, would you?” he tilted his head on the side, mentally begging Chris not to notice a “deep shame” of red on his cheeks. Chris simply took his hand and kissed the palm, putting his gratitude in that humble gesture.

-//-

The announcement came through the lounge that their flight started to board.

They were flying in business class, so their rows were called first.

Guys picked up their carry-on bags and went to the gate. Chris took care of the bags, while Dom got their passports and boarding passes ready.

Business class of British Airways was half full, and momentarily they were escorted to their seats, their carry-ons were taking care off and their jackets hung on the hangers by the flight attendant. The ladies serving business class passengers were professional and warm, but didn’t overcrowd their patrons. After guys were served their champagne and fruits, the menus for their meals were placed in the front of them and hot scented towels given to them to freshen up.

Their seats were close but still left enough room for them to move around and to recline, if they decided to nap. Dom got his headphones from the little travel bag and found his favourite playlist on the phone. He made sure first, that Chris was comfortably snuggled in his own seat with his book in the front of him, and lowered his Ray Bans to get some shut up before the food would be served. He toed off his Keds and turned on his side to still face Chris.

Dom was gently lulled into a light sleep with the soft hum of the plane, getting into the altitude.

They both needed to catch on some sleep, because Dom wanted to get some sampling of London’s night life before the work will start the next day and his plans included ravishing Chris in their luxury suite booked at the Ritz Carlton under his name.


	14. Chapter fifteen. The plane. The hotel. The life’s little pleasures.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little look at the start of their journey. Lots of pleasant, fine things and some sex to go with it too.

**Chapter fourteen.**

**The plane. The hotel. The life’s little pleasures.**

Dom was woken up with a gentle touch to his shoulder. He yawned and opened his eyes. The pretty face was looking at him with apologetically. “Hello, sir. I’m sorry to wake you, but we are starting to serve dinner. Would you tell me, please, what did you choose from our menu?” she asked handing him a hot towel.

Dom looked to his right side and saw, that Chris was sleeping, his chair reclined into comfortable bed, he toed off his shoes and was covered with a light blanket. Dom really wanted to let him to sleep longer and couldn’t decide if he should wake him up to eat. The decision came easily, when he saw Chris stirring and opening his eyes. He sat higher on his chair and looked around. Sleep still mirrored in his eyes, his features soft and relaxed. Dom loved this cute side of him and enjoyed just watching his boyfriend stretching his body, excelling slow grown. He arched his back, his long graceful legs and muscular arms showing from under the blanket.

“Hi, love. Had a good nap?” Dom smiled when Chris released his stretch.

Chris nodded with a happy yawn and smiled warmly at the flight attendant, who handed him a hot towel. “Would you care for something to eat, sir?” she picked his used towel and put a glass of mineral water with pieces of lemon, floating in them, on his table.

They both ordered their food and relaxed back into their seats. Dom slipped his hand and traced Chris’s cheek with his knuckles, feeling the five ‘o’clock shadow starting to appear on his lover’s face. His mind went back for a moment, to the times, when he would do anything to be able to just to touch that face, that was so close now. Chris rubbed his cheek on Dom’s hand, his eyes dreamy and relaxed, letting contented sigh escape him, the sound soft and happy.

Dom smiled to himself and wished for time to stop. Just for a little. So he can file this moment in the happy memories compartment.

Dom stroked Chris’s shoulder with his thumb, enjoying the contact with soft skin under his crew neckline. This was as great as sex. Just been together, close to touch and in comfortable silence. Dom brushed his fingers over the nape of Chris’s neck, letting them to hang a bit longer in soft hair, noticing a little shiver that ran down his lover’s body. Chris sipped his water and looked sideways at Dom, a playful smile on his full lips. They savored little touches they could sneak discreetly, not bringing the attention to themselves. After light flutters of Chris’s fingers on his thigh, Dom had to bite his lower lip to keep himself from moaning. He was saved by the flight attendant coming to their seats with assortments of pre-dinner drinks.

They enjoyed dinner, that was served in the real way of business class, with dinner silverware and china, the tea, steeped in a small individual tea pots and presented in the real tradition of high tea in England. The service they received was immaculate and they really relished been spoiled by flight attendants, who were doting on a beautiful couple. Dom decided to watch the in-flight movie and Chris wanted to go over their London’s itinerary one more time. He was sitting with his laptop opened to the calendar page and chewing his lower lip, put some notes into it. Dom got immersed in the second Kigsman installment and sometimes a small laugh or gasp would escape his mouth.

The flight attendants went through the rows handing out declarations that passengers had to fill for the customs. Chris took it up for himself to do both, he was back into the bodyguard role. The plane started to decent and guys gathered their belongings and put seatbelts on, waiting to de-plane soon. They cleared customs through the VIP lane and went to arrivals, where the company car was waiting for them. The driver was holding up the sign with their names and as soon as they stepped out, he picked their carry-ons and they proceeded to the exit.

The best part of their journey was about to start. Dom was so psyched to be on this trip with Chris, he was bursting with the excitement, envisaging their adventures in London.

The streets of the city welcomed them with bright lights, the famous London cabs and double decker buses, full of the evening crowds, Londoners and tourists ready to enjoy the night out.

The car stopped in the front of an iconic landmark building in the heart of West End London, the luxury hotel that fused past and present through eye-catching design and destination dining. The check-in was swift and very professional. The butler took care of their belongings and ushered guys to a private residence.

It was set in splendid style. Over two floors, vast palatial suite really was the last word in luxury. Located in the private chambers of former British Prime Minister Lord Pelham in an 18th century, mansion connected to the main hotel, their suite was giving them wanted privacy. The Royal Suite consisted of a stylish sitting room, elegant dining room and beautifully presented bedroom to relax in. It was located in an exclusive part of luxury hotel in Piccadilly. Remarkable accommodation also featured a study, two dressing rooms, and two large marble bathrooms. With floor to ceiling windows overlooking the stunning Green Park, feature fireplaces and elegant antique furniture, it was guaranteed that they will have a great experience. They also had a designated Ritz butler, available around the clock to ensure that every need of two occupants was met.

Rooms were decorated in an artful mix of an old art and modern technology. The separate sitting room, featuring the dining set and marble fireplace, was big enough to accommodate a small formal dinner. This room had another bronze gilded fireplace and plush furniture, strategically placed to give the view outside, and the huge TV mounted on the wall, plus some other modern details. The grand piano at the right corner though, made Dom’s mouth to spread in satisfied smile. Bedrooms had a beautiful view of oasis of Green Park, but were equipped with modern blackout curtains to ensure a good night sleep. The en-suites were accommodating, luxurious and grand, with under-floor heating, they were providing all the lavish that person could wish for.

The butler asked guys, if they wanted their clothes unpacked, pressed and hanged in the wardrobe. Dom thanked the guy and declined the offer, tipping him discreetly and closing the door behind him with a soft click. He turned around and saw Chris standing at the little bureau and holding Jo Malone scented candle. Eyes closed, nostrils fluttering when he took a deep whiff of it, his shoulders relaxed, and a happy smile playing on the lips. Dom was so amazed by Chris’s ability to enjoy little things, like a smell of Malone’s London English Oak & Redcurrant Candle. He was so open and unpretentious when showing his emotions. Such a rare quality, that Dom never encountered before. He wanted to spoil him rotten, he wanted to give Chris experiences, that would make that small smile to appear on his lips time, after time, after time.

Dom fell on the bed and chuckled, still looking at Chris, who was inspecting the bedroom, but managed to enjoy it at the same time. Chris stopped his explorations and looked at his man.

Dom stretched languidly, pushing the pillow under his head and asked, “ Are you hungry darling? What do you want first- bath or food?”

“I want to wash off the trip first, if you don’t mind?” Chris was undressing in the adjacent en-suite, Dom watching with naughty eyes.

“Comfortable?” Chris asked removing his jeans.

“I’m enjoying the view. I would get in with you, but I’m not sure it would end up with just bathing…”

Like he so often did around Dom, Chris smiled as he turned on the water and jumped in. “Who said I’d want to have sex with you in this shower?”

“Me. I even wanted to have sex with myself, when I took one last night. I’m irresistible like that.”

Chris let out a loud laugh, pulled back the shower doors and said, “I’ve never known anyone like you.”

“That’s a good thing, Chris?”

With no hesitation Chris replied, “It is.”

Dom sighed, happy to hear that admission from Chris. He decided to order some food, while waiting for his man to get himself ready.

Chris got out of the shower, dried off, then wrapped a towel around his waist.

“Hey. I was looking at your ass. What’d you cover it up for?”, _the man had a fine ass—firm, round globes that Dom wanted to grab on to._

Chris didn’t reply to him, just playfully shook his head as he started brushing his teeth. _Well, if he wouldn’t respond, then Dom would just have to annoy the hell out of him until he did._ Pushing off the bed, he walked over and squeezed behind Chris. He slid his arms under Chris’s, hugging him from behind, his fists clutching Chris’s shoulders.

“You smell good.” he inhaled deeply.

“I’m brushing my teeth,” Chris replied around his toothbrush.

“I can see that.” He didn’t let go as Chris continued to brush, but then pulled back when he spit and then rinsed out his mouth and the toothbrush.

As he went to put it back into the cup, Dom reached over and grabbed it, nudging Chris out of the way with his hip, and then put more toothpaste on.

“That’s my toothbrush, there is one for you too. They made sure we have everything”

“Another thing I know.” he winked before he popped Chris’s brush into his mouth and proceeded to brush his teeth.

Chris didn’t stop him. Dom rinsed his mouth, put the toothbrush away and their eyes met in the mirror. It was Chris who stood behind him now. Chris who pressed his lips to the back of Dom’s neck, then his shoulder, let his teeth tease the muscle where the two met.

“I want you,” Chris said against his skin.

It made Dom’s body burn, blood rushed to his groin. “What do you want to do to me?” he leaned back into his lover, who kept kissing him.

“I want to fuck you.” Chris groaned through his teeth.

“Not sure I heard you, Chris. You’re going to have to say it again.”

“I.” he bit into Dom’s other shoulder. “Want. To.” his hand roamed down the front of Dom’s body, settling over his erection. “Fuck. You.”

That’s what he wanted to hear. He reached back and pulled Chris’s towel free. “Only if you suck me off first.”

Chris pushed him forward so Dom bent over the counter. “Not really sure you’re in the position to make demands, D.”

Ropes of desire tied him up, kept him from speaking back. He let out a moan when Chris kneeled behind him, wrapped his arms around Dom and unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, before pulling them down. He ran his hands up and down Dom’s thighs, callouses making it the rough kind of touch that drove him wild.

“Turn around.” Chris commanded, His voice was raspy, sex-filled, and he wondered if that got Dom harder, as Dom was more than happy to oblige.

Chris got on his knees, he was fucking beautiful down there. The muscles in his neck and back contracted and flexed. When he looked up at Dom, his eyes burned with lust. Dom knew Chris loved it as much as he did. Dom let his hand drift from Chris’s hair, cupped his cheek and brushed his thumb over his facial hair. The knock on the door and a sweet voice behind it song-singing “Room service” tore them out of the eye lock and they both laughed. If there ever was the moment that the timing was wrong, that was it. But the knowledge that they had all the time in the world to be together, made the moment sweet instead of making it bitter. Dom sighed when he pulled his pants up and went to open the door, leaving Chris in the en-suite to dress up.

The food cart was pushed through the doors by a very handsome young waiter. He flushed a little, when he saw, Chris emerging from bedroom, wearing the plush hotel robe. He opened champagne, put it on ice and set up the food on the table in dining room. He wished the guests bon appetit and pleasant stay, exited the room with a generous tip, clutched in his hand. Dom was pleased to see Chris swallowing hungrily, seeing the food. He decided to get something simple, so he went with Chicken Waldorf Salad, Fish and Chips, Grilled English Asparagus and Lamb Chops with grilled peaches. The piece of resistance was an English Toffee Pudding with caramel sauce and Belgian Chocolate Mousse with Whipped Cream and biscottis. Also, they were offered the special Ritz Carlton blend tea and variety of freshly baked scones and condiments.

“Chris, can your pour us champagne, I’ll be back in a second.” Dom went in the bedroom and while Chris filled they flutes with the drink, emerged wearing the plush robe with Ritz Carlton embroidered on it.

“Hahaha, Dom, you are just precious. You look like a royalty right now, and I seriously doubt I would be able to eat anything, knowing that you’re so naked underneath…”Chris shut his eyes tight in the best Cheshire Cat smile he could master.

“Come on, baby you need to get some sustenance in yourself, I was planning on to continue our trip to the sexy land, so please, eat, I beg off you!” Dom took a fry and placed it gently in Chris’s mouth.

Chris sighed and nodded his head, “OK, let’s eat, but it doesn’t mean that I would enjoy it, I would prefer to feast on something hot and fleshy…”he extended his hand towards Dom’s groin, and then his expression changed and he looked Dom in the eyes.

Dom almost swallowed his tongue, or at least he bit on it so hard, that tears dimmed his sight. The tone of Chris’s voice and that gesture made the heat spread over his body. His heart almost leapt into his throat, at the way Chris looked at him. He wasn’t sure he remembered ever being looked at like that before, like for just a second, he was the center of someone’s whole world. He wanted to carry that feeling, turning it over where he’d tucked it away in his chest and examining it from all possible angles.

They finished their food and Dom placed the dessert on the tray and motioned for Chris to follow him to the bedroom. They set on the bed, Dom gently disposed of Chris’s rob, tugging the sleeves down and untangling the belt, until it was down to Chris’s waist. Chris shrugged it of his shoulders and it pulled around him on the bed. Dom discarded his own cover and they both sat naked on the bed, savoring delicious sweets. The toffee pudding was Dom's choice. He poured the caramel on top of it and got first mouthful, which made him to close his eyes in the facial expression of delight. He licked the corner of his mouth; some caramel escaped the attempt. Chris put his chocolate mousse aside and guided his lips to Dom’s mouth to swipe the sweet taste all over it. Then Chris leaned back down and dipping the tip of his index finger into chocolate mousse let it drip into his open mouth. He licked his finger clean eagerly, then dipped it in again, making Dom almost to choke on his pudding. Chris dipped two fingers for his next mouthful, not quite ready to just pour it down his throat but tempted. He moaned softly as he sucked them clean.

“You want to get a room? You and the chocolate mousse?” Dom pushed his plate away and was watching Chris. “Sorry, but it’s almost good as sex!” he grabbed the bowl and held it close to his chest. Dom snorted and dipped his index finger in the sauce without hesitation. Chris huffed softly. He understood that clearly, he was going to have to share. That was probably a good thing. He’d only make himself sick if he ate the whole bowl, and there was a serious risk that he would, if left to his own devices for too long. It was that good.

“Starting to think you’ve got a thing for chocolate,” Dom wondered.

“I do,” Chris admitted. “Real chocolate is one of life’s greatest pleasures, and I’d do more or less anything for a chocolate like this that isn’t packed with vegetable oil and corn syrup.”

“So, all this time I could’ve just given you fancy organic chocolate…” Dom pulled “thinking face”.

“I would have been putty in your hands,” Chris said, smiling wryly. He dipped his finger in the chocolate, letting it drip onto his tongue again.

Dom couldn’t resist to stare at him. Chris could practically feel the weight of his gaze, like a physical force, tugging at the bottom of his belly and not because of the food he consumed. The tiniest spark of heat flared up in Chris’s belly, completely unrelated to the temperature of the chocolate. Dom’s mouth was on his before he’d even registered the movement, hot and insistent, lips parted. The spark of heat roared into a crackling fire, leaving Chris moaning into Dom’s mouth. He wanted this, desperately. It was utterly maddening, how much he desired Dom. All the time. He tightened his thighs to push his knees in between Dom’s, holding him in place and sucking on his tongue, moaning again at the combined taste of chocolate and Dom, his senses up in a rush. Tension pooled in his groin, his cock stirring in response to Dom rocking against him, demanding nothing but offering everything. And Chris wanted it. He wanted absolutely everything Dom was willing to give him and the sheer wave of lust rolling over him at the thought of having it, was enough to make his head spin.

They parted, just for a moment, staring into each other’s eyes, both of them flushed and panting. Dom licked his lips and lowered his head to Chris’s knees. At the moment, he couldn’t imagine anything more incredible than sucking Chris’s cock until he came down his throat. Dom pressed his nose into the soft skin of Chris’s belly and breathed in deeply, his tongue darted out for a taste. Chris’s skin scent was different compared to his own, perhaps a touch more muted. Arousal made it hard to think much further about how Chris tasted, other than sublime. Clean and warm and unquestionably masculine, leaving Dom crave for more. Dom paused to nuzzle the bulge of Chris’s cock, breathing in the sharp tang of arousal. A soft moan rumbled in his chest, primal, white-hot need rushing to his own cock, making it twitch again. Chris was breathing with difficulty, still clutching the bowl of warm ganache in the other hand. His cock all rigid, thick and heavy. A wicked, quirky thought flitted through Dom’s brain and made excitement well up in his chest. He smirked to himself, deciding it was an ultimate idea.

Dom licked his lips, then dipped his finger in the still-warm mousse and let a thin line of it drizzle along the length of Chris’s cock.

“What are you?..” Chris heaved above him, his voice already strained with arousal.

Dom ignored the question, leaning in instead to lick the chocolate off him, sighing happily at the combined tastes of Chris’s cock and the rich, dark chocolate. It was a thousand times better than it’d tasted on his tongue, the scent of arousal mingling with the salt taste of clean skin, making his own cock twitch. He dipped his finger in the chocolate again, this time smearing it around the head and immediately sucking it into his mouth, letting his eyes fall closed as the first drop of pre-come hit the back of his tongue.

“Don’t stop,” Chris begged, spreading his legs just a little further apart.

His hand dropped to Dom's shoulder, fingers just barely touching Dom’s back, as though he wanted to grab him and hold him in place but was afraid that he might push too much. Dom moaned around the head of Chris’s cock, swirling his tongue around to clean it completely. Pulling back, Dom looked up at Chris with as much innocence as he could manage, subtly licking his lips. He could see that this was driving Chris to madness and he loved every minute of it. Teasing, playing with Chris’s body was one of his favorite activities. With a smirk, Dom took bowl from Chris and raised it above his cock, pouring a thick stream over the head, careful not to actually let it drip off.

“Hold this,” he instructed, pressing the bowl back into Chris’s hands.

He surged forward, sealing his lips around the head of Chris’s cock again, rejoicing. He loved the way Chris tasted, even without the chocolate. Wrapping one hand around the base of Chris’s cock, Dom moved his other one to his own bottom. His own cock was already hard, just starting to leak. Chris moved his hand away and rubbed the heel of his own over the length of Dom’s rigid arousal. Dom's shuddered breath went around Chris’s cock as he did so. Chris’s hand tightened on his shoulder, the grip almost hard enough to bruise. The last thing Dom planned to do was to complain about that. Chris’s fingers were grinding points of pressure that gave him something to focus on instead of the blazing inferno of coals burning in the pit of his stomach. He stroked himself, grunting softly as Chris’s hand moved to his neck instead, fingertips barely brushing against his skin. The heat and weight of Chris’s cock in his mouth made him moan, the slow, steady flow of pre-come lighting up Dom’s palate like a rare wine. Everything about Chris was still maddeningly fascinating, from his spell bounding smile to the feel of his cock in Dom’s mouth, thick and satisfying. Chris hissed above him, a sharp sound that told Dom he surrendered. The fingers around his shoulders tightened painfully, digging deep into the flesh, but all that did -was make his own cock to get even more excited. Knowing that he was making Chris to come apart was the ultimate, never-ending turn-on. Chris pulled away and looked at Dom with half-closed eyes, smoldering coax in the depth of mossy green laced with amber whiskey. They shined and worshipped Dom. Chris wanted to make sure that he wasn’t the only one ripping the benefits. But Dom pushed him close again and enveloped him fully in his mouth. It felt so good to get Chris off, to have him leaking into his mouth, making soft, desperate sounds as his hips started to rock of their own accord. Dom’s head moved with the way the head of Chris’s cock nudged against his palate, spreading pre-come all over it. A low, strangled groan was all the warning Dom got, that Chris was about to come, the first pulse hitting the back of his tongue almost at the same moment, forcing him to swallow it down greedily. The shock of it tipped him over the edge too, his own cock twitching as his orgasm hit, a sob tearing its way out of the back of his throat. The first wave hit him like a sledgehammer to the lower back, making his hips jerk forward and his eyes water as a hot flush of arousal washed over him, spilling out of his cock and all over his hand. He sucked eagerly on Chris’s cock, cleaning every drop of fluid away even as he striped his own stomach and coated his fingers. His head spinning with the force of it, as wave after wave of pleasure rippled down from the top of his spine to the base, as he succumbed to his own orgasm. Chris was almost still, but Dom could feel his muscles trembling with the effort of staying that way.

“Dom,” Chris’s voice was hoarse from combined intensity of physical pleasure and inner emotions. “Dom, you are unbelievable. How, why- I don’t know, but I feel like I won in life!” Chris pulled Dom up in all consuming kiss.

They tumbled on the bed, out of breath, sated and shattered to the core. A warm curl of arousal making their stomachs feel heavy even though they’d just come. As usual, they wanted more…

-//-

Waking up next to Chris, his body warm and snuggly, was the best part of the morning. Dom was looking ahead to the day packed with finishing the deal, a little stressful for Dom, who wanted everything to go smooth and perfect. It needed to go faultless, because the bonus after signing it, was a week of vacation at Seychelles that he planned, organised and most importantly kept secret from Chris. He needed to see those caramel, almond shaped eyes to lit up with the excitement and anticipation from discovering the surprise that would reveal their romantic getaway. Dom planned to fly from London to the beautiful villa he rented at one of the best resorts on the Eden Island. Everything necessary for the vacation was already sent there, thanks to Nadine’s surreal organizing skills. The woman was a Godsend, she made all the arrangements, including the full sets of two vacation apparels that guys might needed to have, to fully enjoy their time in little paradise.

Dom inhaled happily. His imagination running wild with the images of their future adventure. He turned his head to look at his man- unsuspecting, sleeping peacefully. His gorgeous partner who turned his world upside down with the simple touch, unhinging deep want in Dom. Chris’s lashes fluttered a little, before he stretched his body and opened his eyes. The sleep was still hiding in their corners, but some parts of his body wide awake. He was sporting the most glorious morning erection and Dom can’t let it go to waste. Chris was not the only one tenting in his boxers. Dom lifted on his hands and shifted over, slowly settling his body over Chris’s. Chris spread his legs apart and they paused for a second, adjusting to each other, their hard erections pressed together. Dom leaned over and placed a kiss at the Chris’s ear, circling the shell with his tongue and then biting the lobe gently, before sliding inside and then along the edge of it.

“Good morning” Chris’s greeting more a moan, his cock throbbing under Dom.

“Good morning, handsome.” Dom traced down Chris’s jaw along his neck with feathery kisses and then licked his way up. Scraping Chris’s jaw with his teeth, Dom finally lingered over his lips, lightly running his tongue across them and back. The minute their lips met Chris pulled Dom to himself and an erotic dance begun with rhythm and pulse of its own. Chris’s fingers in Dom’s hair, and he moaned as their tongues teased each other, while the lips were grinding, nibbling and sucking, languidly doing what they did best. Chris slid one hand behind Dom’s neck, tipping his head back when he sucked on his neck and bringing it forward when he needed more of their kisses. Chris’s sugar sweet lips are sex, liquid lust, and their heat sparked a fire in Dom’s chest that sizzled right down to his groin. Chris pushed Dom up so he could kiss more of his swan neck and suck on his nipples.

Dom’s sigh whooshed out of him, “You’re making me see stars!”

Chris’s hot plush lips were at his ear, “Isn’t it what you wanted?”

Dom gasped watching him move to his nipple, lightly biting on it, while looking up at him with lust-filled eyes.

Suddenly Dom stopped. He laid on his side, facing Chris. His fingers traced slowly down Chris’s spine cord and he pushed gently with the tips of his fingers on the two dips above Chris’s butt. This soothing, but intoxicating maneuver made Chris’s body to turn hollow inside, the escalating pressure on the nerve endings of his spine moved all the feelings from it to the root of his cock. The waves of slow swell spreading just around it and creating little electrical currents that were twirling around the base. It was such unknown feeling, Chris’s breath stalled for a while. He just listened to that tugging, consuming, but resonating feeling at the bottom of his groin. His eyes moved up to notice galvanizing transfix of Dom’s eyes.

There was something penetrating in that stare, that made him ask with a little worry, ”What?”

Dom tilted his head, his eyes huge on his face, pupils are so wide that his irises looked almost graphite. He cupped Chris’s face with right hand and nuzzled his mouth, whispering tentatively,” I’ve been with a lot of men. I played around enough. But I never, ever been this alive, never wanted to dive with eyes shut into the sensual, spiritual, almost irrevocable depth. You got me under merciless spell. It’s you, I want. I want to fall asleep with you at my side, I want to wake up and greet the new day with you. Everything better with you. I am free and brave with you. I am bound to you. It’s primal, but sublime. It’s scary as shit, but so enthralling. You are exquisite, making me delirious just at the thought of calling you mine. God you are wildfire and you are softness. You are sincere, true and exposed. I am unguarded with you. And petrified of losing you.” Dom’s eyes changed the color again, his admission made his features vulnerable, making Chris’s soul to expand.

These words made Chris’s toes curl, constricted his throat and sent goosebumps all over his skin. There was so much of profound, shocking longing in Dom’s voice and so much euphoria and plea, that made his mind shatter and heart explode with feelings. The last thing they both wanted to do -was to untangle from each other and go to work. But that day was vital to Dom’s deal and they followed the sense of responsibility, slowly getting out of the bed and getting ready to leave.


	15. Chapter fifteen. The horror…(abduction).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, here we go. You all have been patient, and we finally arrived...  
> Be advised, a little brutality, but nothing too traumatic might happen.

**Chapter fifteen.**

**The horror…(abduction).**

The week in London raced by with the warped speed.

While Dom was negotiating and preparing the paper work with the team of lawyers and accountants, Chris took some time to wonder the streets of London. He visited museums and galleries, went to Buckingham Palace for a change of guards’ ceremony, did some sightseeing in Notting Hill and went to Harrods, just out of curiosity and to buy something meaningful for his present for Dom.

They would have lunches together in the office area and after the day work was over would go to dinner in some places that Dom favored, every time he visited the city.

They saw the Les Ballets Trokadero De Monte Carlo in West End and had a great night seeing Radiohead at The Royal Albert Hall. They managed to visit Tower of London and see famous crows and Beefeaters. Also, they had a short stop at Madame Tussauds Museum and Baker street. They walked from Trafalgar all the way to the Westminster Abbey and had some memorable moments on the London Eye. Guys found the most interesting exhibition around the same place, that showcased the erotic sketches of Salvador Dali, after which they couldn’t wait to get to their suite and have astounding sex.

Every day they found something about each other that made them feel like they were meant to be together, they were so in-depth with their feelings, so in sync. Dom was sure that the water reserves of London, experienced a big withdrawal, considering all the times they spent in the shower having an indulging, mind-sweeping sex.

The last day of their London stay finally came to the end. The whole deal was completed and turn out a huge success and they decided to go out to celebrate, before packing for their flight back. Plus, both of them were in a very romantic mood.

They spent every night making love; slowly, but surely falling deeper into their feelings towards each other.

Dom still kept their next step as a surprise. Chris had no slightest idea, that the plan for tomorrow would so different and instead of flying back home they would go to their holiday destination. Dom was so excited, he could barely wait to see his face when he will find out that their tickets were booked to another flight. But for now, Dom kept mum and stoically kept his mouth shut.

They were coming out of the meeting, moving towards the limo, waiting to take them to the Ritz-Carlton. It was their last night in London, before they would return “home”. Chris slipped into the back seat after Dom and relaxed his shoulders, ready to enjoy the evening. The partition was separating them from the driver, but they didn’t bother to give him the destination, because the limo company had their itinerary and the driver knew where to take them.

Both eased into a comfortable silence, just watching the life outside the windows, hands entwined together. Suddenly, Chris realised that he didn’t recognise their usual route anymore and tapped with his knuckles on plexiglass to get driver’s attention. Car just kept moving and the driver didn’t pay attention to Chris’s knock. Chris tried to say something, but intercom button wasn’t working either. Dom looked at him with question and now, Chris really got worried and was ready to slam out the partition, when the section of the car they occupied started to fill with gas. It happened so quickly, that none of them had the time to react, when they both slipped into the unconsciousness.

-//-

Chris moaned painfully, he felt someone’s hand reaching into the inner pocket of his jacket. He grabbed the hand and tried to look up. He couldn’t understand where he was and what happened, he did everything on subconscious level, his training kicking in automatically. He saw the haggard face of some woman, she looked like a hooker, and evidently was trying to get his wallet. She screamed when he got a hold of her hand, yanked it out and ran.

Chris tried to get up- wobbly legs not much of help. He looked around. He didn’t know the area. Seedy motels, old shabby buildings and street littered with garbage. He got his phone out and straining his eyes tried to dial a number. There was no answer on the other end. He needed to find Dom. He knew that he could track his phone, thanks to the application he made him download, but it was another futile attempt.

His mind started to race, bringing some shreds of the previous events. He remembered the ride, the car and then there was nothing.

Blankness.

He took another look and noticed something on the pavement. He kneeled and picked up a phone case and then his blood turned into the ice- the thrashed phone was laying not too far from it’s case. He recognised it right away.

“Dom,” he groaned, comprehending the chilling reality.

Dom was gone, his phone broken. Chris summed everything up and fathomed that Dom was kidnapped.

The worst had happened. His nightmare became alive- he lost him, to god knows who and Chris had no inclination of where he might’ve been taken or why…

-//-

The guy entered the room so quietly that Dom didn’t even notice him first. His moves reminded the slick moves of the wild cat. He had horrible scar, crossing the ride side of his face, hiding his eye, burrowing deep into the skin, making him look creepy and menacing.

“What a pretty boy you are,“ his sleazy voice had a heavy Eastern-European accent. ” It would be such a pity to mar that sweet face with something permanent like that, “ his hand touched his mutilated features. “I’m pretty confident that your old man will pay a hefty price to get you home whole and unharmed. What do you think?” the ugly smirk made him look even more disgusting.

Dom looked at him with as much bravery and loathing as he could master and kept silent.

He leered at Dom, showing ugly rotten teeth. “ I personally don’t care for your” he made a “quote” gesture with his fingers, “…beauty. I would easily remove a little part of you to persuade Mr. Howard to open his bank account, but my boss is more patient, so we’ll give your father a little bit more time to make up his mind. I just want you to be ready to say goodbye, umm, let’s say …oh, yea, how about your pinky? You definitely can live without it?” he grabbed Dom’s hand and retrieved huge pliers from the nearby stand, some spine-chilling torturing equipment spread on its surface.

Dom impulsively jerked his hand, trying to pull it out of the bony fingers gripping it. His eyes blazed with scorching hatred. He jolted his head violently and tried to loosen the other hand out of restraint, but his captor was faster than him and pulled it behind his back, making his shoulder bones to crack, tying his arm to another one.

“Aww, did I scare you pup? Don’t worry. Not yet. But to ensure that Daddy dearest got some incentive, we’re going to make a little video. I bet, you’re very photogenic.” his repulsive barking laugh filled the room. “Let’s just remove the gag, so you can beg and cry, it will make our work more authentic.” He pulled the gag out and Dom tried to inhale with his mouth, starting to cough, his throat dry and coarse.

When the cough subsided, Dom hissed with as much hatred as he could master, “Your stupid plan isn’t going to work. FBI will arrest your ass faster that you would be able to screech another sound out of your repulsive mouth.” his mind still fuzzed after the effect of the drug he was knocked out with.

“Sure, keep telling it to yourself, you spoiled brat. I always get my subjects to submit and I always succeed, that’s why my boss pays me so much.” He winked at Dom with his good eye, the skin around the damaged one, pulling taught and making Dom nauseated.

“What exactly are you trying to achieve with your tactics? Ransom? Are you after money” Dom was wondering how to postpone the inevitable. He knew, there was no way for him to escape, his hopes on being rescued in time, vanishing with crumpling speed.

“Uh, you’re a curious little one, aren’t you?” the man kept playing with pliers in his hands, tossing it from one hand into another. “Ok I will indulge your curiosity. Anyway, you will find it out sooner or later, oh, and I must add -for your sake it’d be better sooner.” He grabbed Dom’s hair and pulling his head back, whispered in his ear, hitting Dom with his caustic breath. “You see, my “angel”, your Daddy invested in the diamond mining company in Arkhangelsk many years ago. Since then, it became extremely profitable, thanks to the up-to-date equipment and the engineers he sent to modernize it. And now, it’s the best diamond producing mine in the whole area. So, my boss, who has some vast resources in Russia, got very interested in acquiring it for himself. He offered your father some money, but greedy old bastard wants it for himself, so we didn’t have another choice to make him more agreeable. I’m sure, he won’t risk the life of his only son for some kind of business attachment, even the very lucrative one.”

Dom let his breath out, when his tormentor moved his face away from him and the troubling thought hit his brain. “What…” he stuttered, trying to sound calm, “what happened to Chris, my bodyguard? Is he here too?”

“Aww, isn’t it sweet?! You’re worried about your boy-toy. Yes, we do know that you fuck him, when he takes his superman suit off. We were watching you two for awhile, learning your schedule and your little quirks. Ay-ay-ay, does Daddy know, about how indecent you two have been?” the cunning smile was making the guy to look even more ugly. “Oh, yes, boychik. We know pretty juicy stuff about how you spend your money and time with your minder. I have to say he is one delicious piece of ass. Anyways, one of the concierges in your building became very keen to share the info about your meetings after we blackmailed him with pictures of his mistress and him in the nearby hotel. He really didn’t want to share those with his wifey. It seems.”

“It’s not any of your business, who I fuck!” spat Dom furiously. “I have asked you what have you done to him!” he forgot that he was held as a hostage and used his forceful tone.

“Who cares? Probably holed somewhere, nursing his headache or feeling meagre, been sacked from his job for losing his client.” The guy shrugged his shoulders, annoyed.

The knock from the outside of the door got his attention. The “ruski” opened it and had a brief conversation in his native language with someone behind it.

He turned around and looking at Dom with belittling eyes, spat the words at him. “You’re lucky bratty mouse, my boss needs my help with someone even more stubborn than you. So, thank that poor bastard for saving your skin for now. But, I’ll be back soon. To be continued.” and he winked at Dom with his good eye, snarling smirk distorting his ugly features even more.

When door closed behind him, Dom looked around, trying to figure out his surroundings. His mind was still foggy after the reaction to chemicals, bit he tried to concentrate. He was definitely held in some kind of basement, the small window almost at the ceiling level, letting a very little of natural light into the room. He strained his head and was shocked by complete quietness from the outside. There were no sounds of cars, street noise or anything that you constantly hear, but neglect to notice in the city. He could not hear any signs of bumbling life of a megapolis. And was unable to see what was behind the small window.

He figured out that he was taken to some secluded location, hoping that it was still in England.

Dom realised that the possibility of the escape was zero to none, and even if he managed to grab a gun from his kidnaper, he won’t be able to get further than the exit door until they will catch or kill him.

Sadness coated his mind. He knew very well, that there was no chance that he would get out of this alive. He saw their faces. He knew that they will kill him… He knew that he will never see Chris again.

Dom imagined, knowing Chris, how much he blamed himself in everything that happened. He just wished that he could tell him that he would never believe that this was his fault. Dom slipped in some likeness of slumber, when the door to his cage opened and two men entered the room. He tried to wiggle a little bit to see what they were holding in their hands, but his binds were too tight. He lost any feelings in his arms a long time ago, they fell asleep. Also, he knew that it was absolutely pointless to try and appeal to the human potentials of his imprisoners, he was just happy that the “Scar” wasn’t with them. He tried to ask them what they wanted, but his throat was so parched that words stuck to the roof of his mouth together with his tongue.

He heaved harshly and in the next moment- he started to thrash violently, when his head was ensconced with the black rag, plunging him into total darkness. Someone’s brutal hand hit him in the face hard and then the poke of the needle in his neck artery knocked him out.


	16. Chapter sixteen. Bring my boy back, Chris.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Alan have uneasy conversation. Chris takes on himself to lead the rescue mission. He'll need some help. The guy he is against - a serious threat.

**Chapter sixteen.**

**Bring my boy back** , **Chris.**

Chris was standing at the window in the office on 44th floor, looking at the city landscape outside. Everything was stinging and runny, colors blurring together until he couldn’t see the details outside anymore. He couldn’t see anything but the colors of heartbreak, melting and running down the inner walls of his chest.

The Howard Sr. looked at him with the mix of pity and anxiety. They just finished watching the video sent by anonymous source, showing captured, battered Dom in it. He was bound and looked pale, which made bruises on his face to stand out even more. He was reading the demands of his captors, and it was evident, how distraught and angry it made him feel.

Chris had to restrain himself from crashing something hard into a dust, just seeing Dom like that.

Howard Sr. heart got cut into pieces at the thought of what happened to his son and what it will do to his wife. Catherine hasn’t slept or ate since Dom was taken.

Chris blamed himself, even though Alan tried too many times to assure him, that it wasn’t his fault and he couldn’t have done anything to halt the plan of the Russians. They already knew, who was behind it and were weighing their options. They were not supposed to contact police or FBI, they can’t involve any government agencies in the negotiating or rescue operations.

Chris understood, that the task of finding and saving Dom should be his responsibility and now just needed to persuade Dom’s parents that it was the only solution.

“Chris,” the bodyguard turned around and looked Alan in the face. He scratched his stubble, trying to pay attention to what Alan was going to say. “Chris, I know there is something going on between you and Dom. I am not going to question you about it. If you have feelings for him, I understand. I will start to get papers ready, I will give them what they want. I just want my son back. So, go to London, find him and bring him home to us- safe and sound. I will give you all resources, won’t spare any cost to see him here. Go, back, please, do it for him!”

Chris just nodded silently. He looked tired, dark circles under his eyes, he was wearing jeans and leather jacket on the top of simple black tee, but even in casual clothes and been haggard from this disaster- managed to look hot. But his appearance was the last thing he cared about. He already made a decision to return to London and find Dom and his kidnappers.

As Alan could read his mind, he uttered slowly, “Don’t worry about those bastards, I will deal with them later. I am not a novice at the game and my revenge will hit them, where and when they least expect it. The minute I’ll know that Dom is out of their paws, I would be able to counteract. For now, I will lull them in the false sense of their victory.” His voice was grave and muscles on his face were set in stone, just the eyes-they betrayed him. There was rage and hatred. No one should’ve made an enemy out of Alan Howard.

Chris inhaled through the mouth when he was hit by a sudden vision. Dom’s thoughtful, beautiful eyes looking at him with the sad, hurtful impression in them. It hit him right in the chest, the disturbing sensation that Dom could even for an instant think that he abandoned him. It struck painfully and made his breathing uneven and harsh.

“Chris, I know, it’s an impossible task that I’m asking from you. But I want to keep it from media as well, no need to alert our enemies. And I’m sure they will be watching your moves too, just be careful, son.” Alan Howard added with another sigh, his eyes lost the scary look and it was swapped by the expression of real concern and kindness, which made Chris’s heart to jump a little bit.

Howard Sr. calling him “son” affected him on a deep personal level. He was grateful to the man, who didn’t only blame him, but actually was acting compassionately and caring.

If he was honest with himself, Alan Howard blamed himself for what happened to Dom. He sat down and exhaled heavily, letting the words to skip his mouth,” I should’ve known in the beginning that that deal with Russians was a dangerous play. But the previous owner and I -we worked together very well. Until that mafioso with the strong connections to the Kremlin and an army of mercenaries, decided to push him out of the business. He took control over the package of shares that my partner had, by just physically beating it out of him and then decided that he wanted the whole company for himself. Greedy son of a bitch would never question the methods he used to get what he wanted. I should’ve just let him have it. My stubbornness can cost me the life of my son. Damn it! I am mortified to just think of what they might do to him…” he recoiled, thinking of atrocious ways that man dealt with his enemies and even partners. Nothing was sacred to him. He was a dangerous bastard, not having even a hint of morality. The “nouveau riche” in the worst sense of the word.

Chris understood the angst of Howard Sr., man was just sitting there, clutching his head, trying to shake the image of distraught, harmed look on the face of his son.

Chris made a silent promise to himself to get Dom out of this and return him home. He said goodbye to Alan. He didn’t have to utter any empty words; Howard Sr. saw the resolve in his eyes and knew the answer too well.

-//-

On his way home, Chris’s mind kept bringing on the happy moments, him and Dom had together.

_Before the final meeting with the English partners Dom and Chris decided to relax a little bit. They had a pretty exhausting schedule and needed to just unwind a bit. They went for the breakfast to the little café nearby The Ritz-Carlton. Considering the posh area around, it was surprisingly quaint and homey. Instead of all the fancy stuff, they served traditional English breakfast with all the fixings that come with it._

_Guys sat at the table, covered with a cream coloured linen tablecloth and were approached by the waiter, a young redhead with lovely Irish cadence, who took their order. They asked for a pot of tea and he brought one right away, along with creamer and bowl with sugar cubes. The staple of any tea drinking- scones with clotted cream and variety of jams, Marmite and honey packets were placed in the center of the table._

_Chris was studying the one with Marmite with quizzical look._

_Dom caught his surprised stare and had a sneaky idea in his head. “Chris, have you ever tried Marmite?” he was trying to hide the bubbling laugh inside._

_“No. What is it?” Chris looked at Dom without a hint of suspicion._

_“Oh, it’s a local delicacy, something that you smear on your toast or scone. It’s an acquired taste, but you can’t leave here without trying it.” Dom kept explaining, spreading some of the condiment on piece of toast and handing it to Chris._

_“Thank you. You didn’t have to serve me though, I could’ve done it myself.” He took a sandwich and bit a piece out of it, starting to chew._

_His facial expression made Dom finally burst out in the fits of laughter._

_First it was a confusion, the spread hitting Chris’s taste buds, and then it slowly changed to the look of extreme disgust and Chris shut_ _his eyes_ _tight,_ _trying not to spit offensive food, pushing himself to swallow it with a constricted effort._

_“God, it’s awful! You, sneaky tosser. You fooled me. I should’ve known better, when you didn’t make one for yourself. How for Christ’s sake people can like it? It’s revolting.” He grabbed his tea and took a few big gulps to wash the taste inside his mouth._

_Dom’s body was shaking with barely contended laugh, he couldn’t get over Chris’s look of revulsion and hint of anger, for his trust had been abused._

_“I’m sorry, Chris. I just wanted to see your reaction and compare it with my own. Honestly, I barely made it to the toilette, trying not to make fool out of myself in the front of the other patrons, when I tasted it for the first time.” His smile was laced with the slight hint of guilt._

_Their waiter brought plates with English breakfast to their table and noticed disgusted look, still lingering on Chris’s face. He furrowed his red brows in concern and asked timidly,” Is everything all right, how do you like your breakfast so far?”_

_Dom lost it again. He was doubling at the table, his hands, holding the cutleries, shaking and tears coming out of his eyes from the tremendous effort to keep straight face. Chris, still unable to get rid of the salty, revolting feel of concoction he tried minutes ago, tried to smile crookedly and just shook his head._

_His shoulders shrugged unintentionally and he pushed words out of his mouth,”Mmm, yes, thank you. Everything is good.” He was unable to utter another word and just banged Dom’s shin under the table to stop him from laughing._

_He tried to punch him in the leg, but Dom grabbed onto his wrist, holding Chris’s hand there, and damned if he didn’t just let it rest on his inner thigh. Waiter averted his eyes to the ceiling, “Oh, ok then, enjoy your food gentlemen,” the redhead mumbled and backed from their table, the look of vagueness on his face._

_They both burst in badly hidden, muffed laughs…_

Chris shook his head, resisting the memories. They could make him weak, when he had to reserve all his strengths and concentrate on finding Dom. Just to be strong, impenetrable, not giving his enemies any deterrents to use against him!

-//-

He was listening to Gorillaz, the band that Dom introduced to him and music helped him to focus. Plans started to finally line up in his head as pieces of puzzle finding their own place, when you take a fresh look at them.

First, he was going to contact his friends, who left SWAT same as he did and found employment somewhere else.

Tom was the best electronics specialist that Chris have known about and his skills were indispensable in his rescue operation. Then there was Morgan- the sharpshooter and weapons specialist with the vast knowledge about the  modern technology behind them. He wanted to include Glen as well, he was fast on his feet, had the most adventurous spirit, but always acted professionally under pressure of any dangerous situation.

Alan Howard gave him the contact of his friend of many years, who he trusted with everything. He was Dom’s godfather and his name was Dom Anderson. Dom was named after him. He would provide the team with transportation and the place to stay and anything else that they would need to succeed. Also, he had deep knowledge of London and surrounding areas and could provide very much needed information and help.

Chris drove to the parking underneath the building that was used by his security firm, He took the elevator upstairs and went straight to his office. He needed to borrow some papers and equipment. Also, he needed to let know his boss, that he was leaving the country for some time.

But first he picked up the phone and dialed the number of his oldest friend. Tom picked the phone straight away. “Hi, bud. This is Chris. How is civilian life?” Chris tried to control the urgency seeping out of his throat.

“Chris! You finally remembered that you have a friend. Where the hell did you disappear? We miss you, mate!” Tom excitedly greeted him.

“Tom, I need your help. Could you please find Morgan and Glen and meet me in an hour at our place in the South Market?” Chris didn’t want to talk about any details over the phone.

“Sure, Chris, no problem. Are you OK?” Tom voice changed its tone from happy to worried.

Chris pulled his chin and exhaled tiredly,” I’ll tell you everything at the meeting. Please, Tom, it’s really important.”

“I got it Chris, see you in an hour.” and they ended the conversation.

Chris looked around the place and gripping his will in a tight fist, started methodically pack all that he needed. He also added the fat dossier with all information that Alan provided about his nemesis. Victor Pavlov, the man behind Dom’s kidnapping had a dreadful reputation. He was mixed with the drugs distribution all over Europe, human trafficking, was ruthless in running his business, was involved in political assassinations in Russia and some world countries. And his right hand was the man, with the nickname Scar -scariest, sadistic son of a bitch, the muscle, who played big role in Pavlov’s dirty dealings.

Knowing all of this was making Chris anxious, thinking that he had a very little window of time and opportunity to pry Dom out of their jaws alive.


	17. Chapter seventeen. The captive.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mobsters hold Dom captive and he has to endure the beating and humiliation, but his spirit still present strong, until...

**Chapter seventeen.**

**The captive.**

Dom came back to cognizance with a hard grunt. He was lying on the bed, the blindfold still on his head, but he noticed a slight swinging, as of the boat in the ocean. And it wasn’t his mind playing tricks on him. When he strained his head, he could hear slight creaking of the boards and the sound of the waves lazily lapping on them.

 _“They moved me! Why? Are the they going to drown me, so no one will ever find the corpse? Nah, if they wanted to drown me, they could’ve killed me and then dispose of the body. There’s something else. Something happened, that made them hide me in a different place…”_ his brain, still a little muddied from the effect of the drugs, was working overtime.

Dom didn’t want to contemplate his fate. He felt hungry and weak, being restrained all the time and not being able to move his arms or legs. His body stiff as a plywood. And he needed to pee. He tried to call for someone, banged his feet on the wall of the cabin.

He heard the door squeak, someone wrenched his blindfold off; and there he was, the fucking one-eyed monster with his usual smirk on the ugly face. “What is bothering your highness so much, that you made me to get up in the middle of my dinner? What do you want, you little brat?” he drawled in his raspy voice.

“I need to use the washroom and I’m thirsty. Unbind me, let me pee and get me some water!” Dom was furious from just seeing that nasty smirk, that he would love to wipe of the ugly mug.

“OK, don’t twist yourself in knots, I will let you pee, but you have to do it in the front of me. I know that you are a sneaky mouse, don’t need any trouble from you.” he untied Dom’s hands and jerked him off the bed into standing.

Dom’s hissed, “Fucking pervert”, his head was swimming from exhaustion and inability to see clearly. Plus, the drugs that they were pumping in him for days, taken a toll on him.

He slowly walked towards the toilette, keeping his hands on the wall, trying not to fall. The Scar sat down on the chair and whistling some Russian song, held the gun, trained on Dom all the time. Dom turned his back to him, as much as he could, trying to be swift and washed his hands after he peed. He got a chance to glance around and couldn’t find anything that could be used as a weapon, nothing to hit the jerk on the head or anywhere on the body. Frustrated, he returned to the cabin and looked at his captor.

“Sit down, don’t worry I’m not going to fuck you. I’m not into men. I prefer boobs and fat assed blonds.” Scar patted the bed with his hand.” I have a news for you, though.”

Dom sat down, hands between his knees and defiantly looked at his face.

“I could never stop to admire the ability of my boss to see a little further than anyone I know. And make money at any chance he got. He took a look at you, while you slept and got a genius idea of instead of just wasting you and dumping your body, he'll make a profit, while he got you in his hands. So, he contacted one client, he is a sheik in the country, which you will find out later about and offered him to bring a young golden blond to become his sex slave. You see, the guy is secretly gay and because homosexuality prohibited as one of the biggest sins, that smart son of a bitch fooled everyone by getting married and still has his hidden harem of the toys on the side. He used to buy Kenyan gays for as little as a hundred pounds per head, no strike it- for ass, but when he heard my boss’s offer- he got really excited and can’t wait to see you or let’s say, fuck you. And he will pay a hefty price for that little butt of yours, I’m sure of it.” he winked at Dom with his eye, making Dom’s guts to jump into his throat. Dom vomited on the floor.

“Oh, you’re going to clean it yourself, you weakling. And then we’ll continue our voyage to the “happy ending”.” Scar got up, threw some towels at Dom and leaned against the wall, watching Dom, twirling his gun on his finger.

When Dom was done, he looked at Scar with the dare in his eyes. The mobster didn’t like it a bit. His sole purpose was break Dom down, to tame his spirit and made him pliant for sale. He smirked, ugly face stretched in satisfactory leer when he delivered another verbal punch to Dom. “Oh, almost forgot to mention. You’re going to star in another home movie. Apparently, Daddy wants more proof of life. So, let’s make you look pretty for the video session. I hope your Mummy taught you how to pose for the screen,” he mentioned Dom’s mother modeling past, making Dom’s hands to curl into the fists.

The unexpected thought helped Dom to draw out the obnoxious voice of menacing creature, he thought if Chris will ever see him again, he will tell him the truth: that he loves him. That this love and the love to his family was the only thing that was holding him from breaking down and giving up.

 _“If only I will make it out of this alive, I would never leave his sight, we have to be together. He is my soulmate, my world, my everything. I want to be with him always.”_ He used these words as mantra.

Later, he found himself sitting in the front of the camera, looking at the piece of paper he was supposed to read from. The tiring sadness enveloped him in a black cloud. It might be the last time his family and Chris will see his face. His mind was made up. The minute he will step on the land again -he will escape or die trying. But for now, he needed to get himself together to deliver message to his loved ones, not to show any weakness in the front of his captors and try to make the suffering of his family minimal.

Scar looked him over and snickered satisfied, “Well you look presentable enough. Now start talking!’ he punched Dom’s shoulder with his tattooed hand that was covered with Russian prison symbols. “And don’t try to be a smart ass, it’s a video. If you’ll give any info or clues, we’ll film again, but after that- I’ll punish you. Hard. Got it?”

Dom gave him look full of hatred, but sat straight and started to read the text. When he finished with written part, he inhaled deep and said, “Mom, Dad I love you. Don’t worry, I’ll be OK. And Chris…” he paused, thinking that if he will profess his love to him, he might put Chris in more jeopardy and give his enemies another weapon against him. No, he should be strong and keep mum for now, so he finished with another sigh, “take care of my parents.” hoping that Chris could read between the lines and will see the truth in Dom’s eyes, as he usually had.

The filming was done, and Dom exhaled, thinking that his torment was over for now. But Scar was a sadistic prick, he loved to torture his victims physically and psychologically. He looked Dom all over and snarled, “OK, well done. Now there’s another small matter left to be taken for before we’ll let you get your beauty sleep. The sheik is overly excited and can’t wait to get you in his hands, he wants a picture to hold him off until the delivery. So, come on, lose your grab and let’s take some tasteful nudes for his excellency.”

Dom stilled in horror. _“No, not that. I could endure beating, but this humiliation, no they would have to kill me first!_ ”

He looked at the hated face of his intimidator and just spit in it a short strong, “NO!”

“Well, boys are bored, “ Scar looked back at his hounds, ”so they wouldn’t mind to help you, won’t you guys?”

They approached Dom silently as wolfs would approach their prey, one of the guards grabbed Dom’s hands and yanked them up, while other jerked his shirt off. Dom tried to kick one of them in the groin for what received a painful punch in the stomach.

Scar barked at them, while they were trying to restrain Dom, “Watch the face, idiots.”

Dom was pushed on the bed and while two strong hands pinned him down, the other pair snatched his pants off, removing his underwear together in one swap. He was naked, sensation of brutal hands on his body-the worst abuse to his pride and dignity. They made him to stand up, and his first instinct was to cover his groin with the famous football player’s gesture.

“Aww, look at you, playing chaste. But, it’s not going to work out this way. Hands down, you little shit. Sheik would like to see the goods!” commanded him his imprisoner. “I am giving you a little glimpse of your future. If you will play along, you will live happily as a concubine of the wealthy man. Stop resisting, surrender to his power and you won’t regret it. You could become his number one, I heard he was keen on your type.” Scar gave his speech, watching what kind of reaction it will raise out from Dom.

Dom didn’t lower his hands and they had to pry them from both of his sides. His jaw was trembling from rage, he clenched his teeth not to let the hot tears, behind his lids, to spill and bring more satisfaction to motherfuckers that humiliated him. He heard the clicks of the camera and shut his eyes tighter and tried to just breathe. After they were done with him, he put his clothes on and one of the assholes chained his foot to the wall.

The chain was long enough for him to use the washroom or walk around the cabin, but it wouldn’t allow him to exit. He was confined in his cell and left alone. He crawled into bed and curled into a ball. He closed his eyes and tried to remember the last night, he and Chris spent together before he was snatched by the bastards that were holding his life in their hands right now.

The plate with some food, that they tossed into the cabin stood untouched, but at least he was given water, which he guzzled in one take.

Lying down with closed eyes, he let his mind to drift away, taking him back to a beautiful night in London. He and Chris went for long walk, just browsing the streets of West End and SoHo, then headed back to their hotel, where they ordered some room service, deciding to spend their time by just relaxing in the front of TV and then making love for hours.

He very well understood that chances of him to be found and rescued were almost non-existent. And he wanted for their last time together to be his last memory, before his future would be ruined and he possibly would never see Chris again.


	18. Chapter eighteen. No chance for serendipity.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a long one. Planning, waiting, contemplating...and some memories. Pace yourself for a long read.

**Chapter eighteen.**

**No chance for serendipity.**

Chris was nervously sitting in the booth of a small, inconspicuous bar, bottle of untouched beer in the front of him and eyes glued to his watch. In a few minutes of the wait, three men approached his booth and sat down, exchanging strong handshakes with Chris. One of them flagged the waitress, asking for three more beers. Chris took stern look around and seeing, that a few people in the bar were not in a near hearing distance to their table, shrugged his shoulders heavily and waited for the conversation to start. He trusted those guys with his own life and he knew that he can rely on them now, when Dom’s life was in danger. He needed to tell them the truth about his relationship, knowing that there would be no judgement from their part. He just wanted to let them know, that Dom wasn’t just a client, he was someone really important in Chris’s life.

Well, as they would say, “no pressure” right? If only…

“OK, Chris, we’re all here, now talk.” Tom was the first to break up the silence.

Yes, Chris needed to tell them everything, before he could ask them to join him on a dangerous and risky operation. And so he did. Guys didn’t interrupt him, just nodded from time to time, when he was telling them everything that happened and what he needed from them. Chris felt like pacing, he was fidgeting with his bottle, his face stricken by the worry and his shoulders are tense from the tough choices that he was facing in the future.

Tom looked around the table when he finished his story and answered for everyone, “Chris, you’re a like brother to us, we went through a lot together and we will do everything that you need from us to help you. When do you want us to leave for England? And don’t worry about the details, you will fill us in the plan of operation in the plane, we shouldn’t waste the time doing it right now.”

They decided to fly to London, in the private plane, so their arrival won’t be discovered by Dom’s kidnappers. Chris finally took a breath, he was relieved that his friends agreed to help him and glad that he had them in his life. They all knew, that he would do the same for them, it was an unspoken agreement between the four men.

“Guys the time is of the essence, Dom’s father private jet is ready to take off as soon as I will give it the green light. Can we meet at the airport at eighteen hundred hours at hangar twenty-one? I know that you have to pack and say your goodbyes to families.” He used the military lingo, describing the time.

They all shook hands and left the bar to go and get ready. Chris went home as well, to get his bag, that was always packed for travel, and also to get his gun permit and passport.

-//-

The flight to Gatwick was supposed to take eleven hours and Chris sat down in his seat and closed his bloodshot eyes. The sleep will not come, so he went over the details of the plan in his mind again and again.

And there was something else…

He wasn’t a vengeful, vicious person, but he wanted to inflict as much pain as possible on the scum that made Dom hurt. Pressure on his brain, being bullied by thoughts he couldn’t control, had given him a massive headache.

Before everyone settled down for the flight, Chris explained to guys that they were meeting Dom’s godfather in London. The man had connections to Interpol and Chris found, prior to the flight, that the file he had on Pavlov, was provided by Dom Anderson or as Dom called him an “Uncle”. Chris was in touch with him since Alan Howard told him about the man. He was supposed to do a search, using his sources, to find out, where kidnappers were holding Dom and provide the group with any support they might’ve needed.

Guys settled down and fell asleep, each in their seat, but for Chris the time couldn’t crawl slower. It was moving with a speed of a hundred years old turtle. The different images kept clicking in the front of his eyes, like an old home-made film, bringing random periods of time when he was with Dom and they were happy.

Finally, plane started to descend. His teammates started to move around, gathering their stuff, ready to exit and spring into the action as soon as the plane will touch down. While they were taxiing to the hangar, Chris messaged Dom A., letting him know that they arrived. When they deplaned, they saw two black SUVs waiting for them in the front of the gate. The drivers helped to load the equipment Americans brought with them and they sped up towards the city.

In the car Chris checked with Dom A. again and was given the latest on Dom’s situation. The news wasn’t encouraging at all. “Uncle” was able to find that Dom was held in the villa, that belonged to former Russian oligarch. The structure was located on the outskirts of London and had a huge wine cellar, where Pavlov, who bought the house from the previous owner, used to hide his captives. “Uncle” said that his sources were watching the house, waiting for Chris and his team arrival.

After almost an hour drive they finally stopped in the front of the unassuming brick building, that was going to be their hub. Tom was going to set the operations centre there and they would plan and execute the mission from that place.

Chris knew too well the risk they all were taking. They would spend days on the ground without ever growing into a full-strength assault team. They would be on a short leash, would never given the green light from the English government without cooperating with special forces counterparts. And his team-led rescue was never in the cards. The British chart of Interpol was watching Pavlov for a long time, collecting the information of his illegal activities and were planning to arrest him when they had irrefutable proof of his criminal dealings. But Dom didn’t have the luxury of indefinite timing, the clock was ticking. And Alan Howard told Chris a few times, that he felt like Pavlov wouldn’t let his son go, even after Alan will give him what he wanted. So, the decision lied on Chris’s shoulders and he needed to take action and proceed with their own plan of the rescue.

-//-

After Tom set the surveillance equipment and was given the link that connected him to all the information the Interpol collected on Pavlov, they sat down with the “Uncle” to discuss everything that he had amassed and make a plan for the rescue. Dom Anderson was former operative in the Interpol and his source was his former apprentice, Matt Bellamy, who “Uncle” trained and was working together for a long time, before he retired, leaving Matt to take after him and had still close relationship with. Dom A. as guys started to call him, came into the pad in the afternoon, after the meeting with his friend.

Chris was beside himself of not been able to do anything, but he knew the dangers of trying to disrupt the path of a very long, complex operation planned by Interpol. He needed to find out, what was going on with Dom and how to snatch him unharmed, without crossing fires and putting his own friends at the risk.

Guys sat around the table, ready to absorb and assemble the knowledge shared by the "Uncle". Chris got up and got everyone a beer, they sat more comfortably and got ready to listen.

“OK, boys. This is what we know at this moment. Pavlov abducted Dom and another guy, the son of Russian oligarch, firstly just looking for a ransom. In Dom’s case it was a diamond mining company that Alan purchased and developed into a very successful business. After Alan agreed to Pavlov’s terms, the bastard just decided that it wasn’t enough. He wanted simultaneously to punish Dom’s dad for being stubborn in the beginning and saw the way to make more money in…” he hesitated for a second, trying to embrace himself for the reaction that would follow the next information, especially, his worry was about Chris. He didn’t know the guy well enough to predict how he will take it. Chris made an impatient gesture with his hand, urging Dom A. to continue. “Right, so as I said, Pavlov decided to make extra profit by selling Dom as a sex slave to the Saudi Arabian sheik, who is secretly gay and has a harem of men/boys, hidden from the eyes of his society. Russian had some dealings with sheik in the oil industry, but he is the biggest supplier of human victims for sheik’s pleasure.” Dom A. took a quick glance at Chris, seeing how Chris’s hands curled into fists, the vein on his temple started visibly pulsating and his jaw tightened from the pushed strain of trying to hold himself.

Chris nodded for him to continue and brushed off Tom’s hand of his shoulder. He didn’t need the pity, he needed an action.

“They held Dom for a few days on the villa in the outskirts of London, but according to our surveillance team, he was moved to the Pavlov’s yacht last night. Now, there is the part that should make you feel better...”

“Ok, hold on a minute,“ Chris couldn’t just idly sit and listen anymore. He got up and started traipsing the room, “Are you trying to tell us that all this time British knew about all of that and did nothing, except keeping the bastard under surveillance? “ he was cutting the air with his hand, making his words to stand out more.

“You didn’t let me finish. Please Chris, just a little more patience. I know how you must feel, but any sudden moves from you and your team can actually worsen the situation.” Dom A. took another swig of his beer, “Anyways, you’re right about one thing. British did know about Pavlov’s activity, but before -he specialised in Eastern European boys or Kenyan students, who were bi or gay, undocumented and not even registered as missing. He used to sell them all around the world to work in brothels or to rich “eunuchs” who needed young, hot bodies to make them feel again. His biggest mistake, I mean Pavlov- was abducting the American citizen, the son of the prominent businessman. That made him more vulnerable to investigation. Now, the good news- that British had compromising evidence on sheik and his sexual preferences. They contacted him and plainly blackmailed him into cooperating, to help the prosecution make the case against Pavlov or they will divulge the copies of photos of him at the different occasions having orgies with men. He got scared and agreed to help them to arrest his associate. So the plan was devised to let Pavlov to move Dom out of the country freely, put him on a yacht that would be on its way to Monte Carlo. The arrest or the rescue can’t be done on the board of the vessel, it’s in the neutral waters, no jurisdiction applies. They are on their way, as we speak, to see sheik. He has a secret harem there and before used  it under the disguise of going to casino to gamble. He actually indulged in orgies, organised at his secret hide-out. That’s where he planned to stash Dom, after buying him from Pavlov. Pavlov is unaware of the deal that sheik made with authorities and that’s where your team will come into play. Pavlov is planning to meet for the exchange at undisclosed location. After Dom is in sheik’s hands and the exchange between sheik and Pavlov is over, we will strike. Sheik agreed to wear the wire, so we will know the precise moment. This will allow the British to arrest Pavlov officially, after sheik will drive away with Dom in his car, as he planned to do, after guys would be exchanged for money. British still want to make it unknown that sheik cooperated in Pavlov’s arrest, because mobster has long hands and his associates could exact the retribution. We don’t want to escalate the danger for Dom anymore than that.” All the time Dom A. was speaking, guys kept quiet, even if they had doubts and some technical questions.

Chris was the one that asked first, “How sure are the British that sheik won’t double cross them? How can they guarantee the safety of Dom and this other boy? What if Pavlov would have his gorillas with him and the fight will start, before the exchange? You said that he is very careful and suspicious of everyone? What if one stray bullet will hit Dom?” he was plainly freaking out of all the terrible scenarios building in his head.

“Chris, we will follow them in a car, with Glen and you in it. You would be able to protect Dom from anything if the situation will escalate. Morgan would be in the sniper’s position, Glen would be driving the car and Tom would be your eyes and ears, coordinating the British team and you to work together.”

“It all sounds dubious. And you forgot one minor detail- Pavlov and his horde know my face, they were watching me with Dom for a while, so I can’t be seen anywhere near the exchange place- they might recognise me right away. And, according  to Pavlov’s usual behaviour, he would probably have some back up plan. We need to make sure that we count it in.” Chris was adamant to make everything crystal clear and prevent any disruption from happening.

“Our only concern would be to make sure the British got everyone in Pavlov’s organisation. The minute sheik will let us know that he has Dom and another prisoner, British will attack Pavlov’s car. We need to watch for his number one, Scar- a notorious gangster, killing and torturing machine that does all Pavlov’s dirty deeds. He is very dangerous, confident that no one can stop him and that makes him a real threat. We need to find him, make sure that he is neutralised, he is extremely dangerous.” Dom A. sighed regretfully.

“I’m still not sure all this can work out and I don’t trust the sheik. Can’t we just attack the yacht under the cover of the night and get Dom and another guy free? I have enough experience in covert operations, so do the guys. We can easily overpower a few bastards that keep Dom on that boat. I can’t possibly wait until they will get to Monte Carlo. We can’t be sure they will not harm Dom in any way. He is stubborn and probably resisted his kidnappers and I worry that something might alternate, like sheik changing his mind or Pavlov will just decide to dispose of his prisoners?” Chris kept shooting questions, not getting any answers he wanted to hear.

“Chris, I love Dom like my own son. I know how you must feel. There is nothing that I want more than to see him again, safe and sound, but we have to follow the plan. We can’t just randomly attack the vessel. We don’t know, what kind of complications we might run in. We just have to stay patient for a little while. And all this should end up with Dom set free and Pavlov behind bars, where he can’t hurt anyone anymore. Please, listen to me, promise- you won’t make any sudden moves!” Dom A. looked at Chris imploringly.

Chris nodded, letting him know that he agreed to Dom’s A. reasoning. He looked around the room and was met with silent support from his friends, they knew him too well, and decided to leave him alone to cool down a little bit.

-//-

Chris and guys were discussing all minor details, getting ready their weapons in case of anything will go awry, unpredicted. Tom was on the line with British squad, plans and schematics of the place of the future exchange in the front of him. He had all ear pieces and comms set on, ready to follow and coordinate his own guys and another team.

Chris was disassembling and cleaning his gun and was deep in his thoughts. His hands were busy, it was allowing his mind to wonder. He remembered another episode from not so long ago, the conversation he had with Dom while they were getting ready for bed.

He couldn’t remember, how it started, but suddenly Dom shot a question at him, that made Chris stumble for a second. “Chris, how many sexual encounters did you have, before we got together?” Dom was watching his reaction searchingly, still in the bed, with a little perspiration on his upper lid and relaxed pose, showing the results of wonderful sex they just had.

“Huh, well, I have been with some people, yes. I didn’t spend my life in the monastery, you know.” Chris didn’t want to get into details, just shifted on his side and looked at Dom, trying to find the reason, behind the sudden question.

“I know that!” a little irritation cut though Dom’s voice, “but can you just give me a ballpark?” he pulled himself higher on the bed, his gaze was intent, set on getting the answer.

“Do you seriously want me to count the number of people I slept with?” Chris was staggered with the unexpected interest to his previous sex life.

“Yes. You tell me yours, I’ll tell you mine,” Dom won’t let go…

After half an hour, they were sitting in the bed, each holding the notepad and a pencil, Dom impatiently waiting for Chris to finish with his list.

Dom dropped the notepad on the bed and exhaled, “Ok, done. I slept with fifteen people, suck on it!” Dom proudly announced, looking at Chris, who was rushing to finish his writing, biting on his lower lip, concentrating.

“Great. Good for you!” Chris gently smiled at his lover. He finally put the pencil down, the hesitant gaze in his eyes.

“Yea, so what’s your number?” Dom tried to get the notepad from Chris’s hands.

“Uh-uh,” Chris put the list behind his back.

“Oh, come on, it’s not fair, I told you mine.” Dom pouted and pushed his lover on the shoulder.

“Ah…ok, thirty- five…” Chris looked at Dom, eyes narrowed in anticipation of some kind of outburst from Dom, he couldn’t figure out what kind, though.

“Thirty-five!!! Dom’s breath was cut sharp, ”are you telling me that you slept with thirty-five people? Oh my god, was there even a conversation in between, before you hit sheets? Did you start in middle school?” he was getting agitated.

“ Ugh, I knew it was a bad idea. I knew it'll bite me in the ass. Yes, there were conversations!” Chris was appalled by the accusation.” I mean, I told you that I had sex life before we met. And I have five years ahead of you.” Chris was regretting telling the truth already.

“Thirty- five!” Dom was holding the list with bewildered look, then read a line, ” The flight attendant from Delta Airline? Did you join a mile-high club?” Dom’s face got the sour pout on it, “At least, I hope I was the best shag of your life?” he asked with poorly hidden sarcasm.

“Getting a little competitive, aren’t we?” Chris was laughing silently. He was surprised by Dom’s reaction. Was it an envy for having lesser number, when he was considered a notorious playboy, or was it just jealousy of imagining Chris with someone else? In any case it was making the situation laughable, he hoped, crossing fingers in his mind that it won’t backfire in the future.

Now, remembering it, he couldn’t forgive himself for making Dom feeling that way. He just wanted to see him again, drop any tough guy shield and admit his feelings, plain and simple…

After that episode though, they both got tested and dropped condoms, and the sex became a hundred times more intense. The hot feeling of flesh on flesh- indescribable pleasure it gave both of them, was worth a lot. And when they both admitted that they were versatile, it just made Chris believe that they were meant to meet, fall for each other and stay together.

He sighed hard, getting back to the bitter reality, and started putting his gun together, making sure he was ready for any disruptions that could strike during the rescue.


	19. Chapter nineteen.  Cellmates.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom's ordeal continues on the board of the yacht. Unexpected person joins him in his cabin.

**Chapter nineteen.**

**Cellmates.**

Dom jumped on the bed, brought out of his attempted sleep by the noise behind the door, the chain making a sickening noise around his ankle. Sounds of someone fighting, the grunts and low screams, mixed with the thuds of blows landing on the body. For a fleeting moment the ray of hope shone through his mind: _rescue. They found him, he is going to be freed, he is going to reunite with his loved ones and Chris- he will be with Chris again, safe and happy._

He got to his feet and ran towards the door, when it opened hastily, and someone fell inside, pushed with brutal force. Dom froze in his place, when he realised that it wasn’t his rescuers, but some guy, badly beaten and gaunt, raggedly clutching his bleeding head. Dom’s heart splintered into million pieces. The light of hope anguished in his eyes. Dread gripped him with the stone-cold hand.

Then his attention was diverted by the moan of pain from his unexpected cellmate. Dom needed to act, to do something to prevent himself from falling apart. Dom kneeled in the front of the stranger, lying on the floor and gently touched his shoulder. The guy shrieked in terror and curling into a ball, covered his head with his hands.

Dom petted his arm in reassuring way, “Hey, hey, it’s OK. Look, I’m not an enemy. I am a prisoner just like you.” He tried to remove guys hands from his face.

He was very young, barely in his twenties, with a very delicate features and lithe body. He glanced at Dom, the striking look of torment on his exhausted face. Dom helped him up and sat him on the bed, grabbing some water and making him to drink some.

“Do you speak English? What’s your name?” stranger handed the cup with water to Dom, hands trembling. He started to cry silently.

Dom didn’t push. He waited patiently, until last sobs and hiccups subsided and guy looked at him sideways, still keeping the distance.

“I am Oleg.” he pointed the finger at his chest. Dom nodded and motioned for him to go on. Guy’s English was very poor and limited, but at least he understood Dom and they could communicate. Oleg continued, “Papa and Pavlov… “ he made a cutthroat sign and his shoulders shuddered. “Pavlov,” he made grabbing gesture, “wants Papa pay, sell me for money or kill…”

Dom didn’t need more information to understand that poor guy was in the exactly same position as he himself. They both were captives of ruthless, greedy criminal and both have suffered the same fate. The bitter wave of rage filled his body. He knew about human trafficking and sex slavery, but it never, in his worst nightmare would occur to him that he might become the subject of it.

“Listen, Oleg.” He felt the need to calm the guy down, give him some glimpse of hope. “I’m sure, my friends are looking for me and I know, that your Dad does everything possible to find you too. So, we will think about it for now and try to survive, right?” he looked at Oleg with assuring smile.

Dom was using the words that he needed to believe himself, not only for the sake of the scared kid in the front of him, but for his own sanity.

Dom pointed to the washroom, “Do you want to wash up, your face, you covered with blood?” he looked at Oleg with pity.

Oleg somberly lowered his head and moved past Dom to the washroom. While he was in there, Dom sat on the bed, deep in his thoughts. He somehow felt better that he had company, despite feeling deeply sorry for the guy. A sense of responsibility for the youngster made him feel stronger and added more resolve to his willingness to fight their abductors. His thoughts were interrupted, when Oleg emerged from the washroom. He took a shower and now Dom could clearly see cuts and bruises on his cheekbones and throat, deep red imprints from the binds on his wrists. Dom made the kid to lie down and sat at his feet, deep in his thoughts.

Just when Dom wanted to ask Oleg more questions, the door to their cabin flew wide open and Scar stepped in the room with the sickening grimace on his face.

He looked at guys, sitting on the bed together and smirked, “Oh, sorry. Did I interrupt something? Are you guys getting acquainted?” he made an obscene gesture with his hands. “That’s good. Maybe you should fuck? Practice, I mean. I’m sure your future owner would love to get some pre-view of your performance, maybe he will even join to play, when you’ll get into his hands? Who doesn’t love a good threesome, eh? Uh, on the other hand- we promised sheik a little blond virgin, so yes, don’t go further than blowjobs. Leave his tight little ass alone! Got it?!” warned he Dom.

Oleg shuddered and unintentionally grabbed Dom’s hand. Dom patted his arm lightly, not taking his eyes from their jailor. He uttered words full of hatred through his teeth. “When my boyfriend will find your sorry ass, you will join his boxing practice as a dummy. I’m sure, he’ll love to use your mug as punching bag, maybe even it out a bit more. Right now it looks lopsided.” and he spit at Scar's feet. “What do you want?” Dom didn’t spare another glance at scumbag.

“I see my guys went a little rough on your little friend. He probably was even more stubborn, when ordered to take his clothes off for his acting debut. Here, put it on his face, I need him to look presentable when we’ll arrive. I actually got news from the boss. Apparently, sheik ordered this twink, because he had a fantasy he needs to fulfill. He wants to see two blonds fucking each other, while someone will suck his cock. He got tired of Kenyans. He developed the taste for the white meat. So, we got another blondie and I will let you to get friendly, after all- one of you would be taking the cock up the ass, and I have a suspicious feeling that it would be you, “ he pointed his stubby finger at Oleg.

He tossed small jar at Dom and left, laughing his hyena laugh, bolting the door from the other side.

Oleg whimpered and looked horrified at Dom. Dom opened the jar and started gently smoothing salve on Oleg’s face, whispering soothingly, “Shh, it’s OK,“ every time kid shrugged from the pain. “Oleg, how old are you?” Dom finished with his face and wiped his hands on the towel.

“Twenty.” Trembling voice cut through Dom’s heart like a knife.

 _“So young, innocent, his only fault is that he has a father, who Pavlov wants to hurt. “_   Dom felt a need to protect boy from any harm. It made him stop thinking of himself, helped to divert his own fear.

“Why don’t you try to sleep? You must be exhausted? Come on, don’t worry, they won’t touch you anymore. Just close your eyes, you need your rest.” Dom smoothed the bangs from Oleg’s face and sat at the end of the bed, leaning his back to the wall and clothing his eyes.

He heard a shattering sigh and then Oleg turned on his side and closed his eyes. Dom turned his head and observed his compact lithe body. He had a light tan and the hair on his body was bleached by the son. Nice, gentle profile, full pink lips and defined cheekbones. His youthful features became softer, his chest slowly rising with every breath he took. Tugging sensation of strong pity to Oleg made Dom’s heart quiver. He didn’t even know, if the guy was gay. He knew that the minute sheik will satisfy his lust, he will throw him out, maybe selling him to someone else or just giving him as a bone to his hounds to play and gnaw on him.

Oleg started to shiver and cried in his sleep. Dom’s exhaustion was jarring his bones, but he made himself to stand up. Very carefully he pulled sneakers from Oleg’s feet and covered him with the thin blanket. He sat back, stretched his legs and finally closed his eyes.

Dom didn’t remember, how and when he ended in his own bed. He was having a nightmare. Ugly grunts and pity whimpers of someone being abused were torturing his brain. He opened his eyes and realised that it wasn’t a nightmare. Someone was in the room, beside him and Oleg, and cries and snivels were real. The portholes of their cabin were covered from the outside, preventing any light entering from outside and it was dark inside as moonless night. Dom could spot two figures in the front of him. The hulking body standing in the center and the small fragile shape on the knees in the front of it. Dom very quietly got up, brushing the residue of sleep out of the eyes with his knuckles.

The attacker pulled Oleg’s hair with one hand and used the other to open his fly. He grumbled at the guy, “Shut up, you slimy wimp. Scar said not to touch your pristine virgin ass, but I’m horny and I’m going to let you practice on my dick. Suck me, faggot.” he tugged Oleg’s head closer and slapped his face his free hand.

“No, please, no.” Oleg kept whispering swallowing tears and trying to push his tormentor off. Dom saw the flashes of red, the angry snarling escaped his throat, and forgetting about his own safety, he jumped on the back of the creep and punched him in the head. The giant let go of Oleg and revved up throwing Dom on the floor. He stomped on Dom's stomach with huge foot, then kicked him with his boot in the ribs. He was grunting and swearing at Dom in Russian. After one particularly painful hit Dom almost lost consciousness. He heard the sound of cracking bones and was sure that his ribs were broken. Oleg was creaming and trying to pull the guy from Dom, the whole commotion bringing noise out of the cabin.

The door opened with a bang and Scar stood in the doorway. His shadow on the floor got the assailant's attention. He turned around and received a straight punch in the nose, Scar’s voice following it with menace, “You stupid son of a bitch. I told you- I need them to look fine. You couldn’t jerk yourself off and because of that I have to deal with bruised face and broken ribs of the product? Wait, until boss will find about that. Imbecile.” he was fuming.

Dom moaned and tried to get up, but sharp pain in his side rendered him immobile. Scar muttered, “Fuck. That’s exactly what I don’t need right now.” he motioned to the other thug to help him to transfer Dom to the bed and told him to get the first aid kit. He tried to turn Dom on his side to see the damage and that was the moment when Dom fell unconscious.

The boat docked at the Monte Carlo marina after another five hours, but Dom didn’t see or hear anything. He got drugged again and Oleg shared same fate as well.

Two unconscious captives were discreetly moved to the car that took off to unknown destination…


	20. Chapter twenty.  The demise of the soldier of fortune and bodyguard's sacrifice.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhmm, I think the name of the chapter summarises it pretty well.

**Chapter twenty.**

**The demise of the soldier of fortune and bodyguard's sacrifice.**

Chris and Glen were in the car, driving to the location where Dom and Oleg were supposed to be dropped off.

Sheik kept his word and gave the team coordinates and time of the plan.

Chris heard Tom’s voice in his earpiece,” Chris, are you there? Can you hear me?”

“Yes, Tom, go ahead.” Chris didn’t take his eyes off the road.

“Chris, British apprehended Pavlov and his goons. They also raided his nest, which he used to run all his ops from, but they didn’t find Scar, he is still on the loose. Watch out, he might be on the lam or hiding somewhere?” Tom’s voice trailed off.

Chris and Glen exchanged worried looks and Chris pushed on the gas pedal with all his might, racing to the place where Dom might have been waiting.

“Shit, shit! I knew that something will go wrong! Pavlov probably sent him to follow sheik’s car and now, Dom and Oleg in a grave danger. And I’m not there, fuck!” he banged the wheel with his fists…

-//-

After they were held in some building without any clue where they were and what will happen to them, Dom took an attempt to bribe sheik's guards to help them to escape. He got a resounding “no” in the answer to his efforts. They were too scared of the consequences and would never do anything to displease their boss.

On the second day of being in the total unawareness of their fate, Dom and Oleg were thrown in the car that took them to the unknown location, blindfolded and bound. People in the car were speaking in the language that Dom didn’t recognise.

The worry, that they were transferred to the sheik’s hidden “house of pleasure” gripped his mind. He didn’t know what was going on, when he and Oleg were literally thrown out of the car, which sped off from the place, leaving them standing in the middle of nowhere, at some junkyard in an unknown city.

Suddenly Dom heard the noise of another car, fast approaching to the spot they were standing at. Tires screeched, and he heard doors opening and someone running towards him and Oleg. Dom braced himself and got ready to fight whoever it was with all his strength. He preferred to die than let somebody to use him, making his body a sex-toy. No, in his brain, he knew he won’t allow it to happen.

Two strong hands grabbed him and he started thrashing and kicking with his legs. His eyes still covered and wrists bound, he couldn’t see.

But then he heard soft whisper in his ear, “Stop baby. You can stop now, it’s over.” Dom, blinded by the fold, recognised the voice and what’s most important -the familiar scent of his boyfriend. All strength left his body. He started to fall and would’ve ended on the ground if Chris’s hands didn’t catch and embraced him in the strong hug.

Chris untied Dom’s hands in one swift motion, jerked the blindfold off and put Dom’s hands on his own face, as letting Dom to recognise his features. He was kissing Dom's bruised wrists with soft lips.

He kept touching and turning Dom as to make sure he was unharmed, and couldn’t stop saying his name. “Dom, it’s you, it’s really you! God, I can’t believe I’m holding you in my hands. I am so sorry, darling. I can’t even imagine what you went through. What did they do to you, are you hurt?” his hands kept stroking his lover's back.

Emotions grabbed hold of Dom and he lost it. A noise tore from his chest as salty tears dripped down his cheeks and into his mouth. It was a pain and a relief, and a gratitude.

Chris’s hands stilled around him, “Dom, it’s okay. I found you.”

Dom tried to speak, he really did. But it was pointless. More sharp cries left his throat and Chris kept him tight against his chest, while he had fallen apart. He wasn’t sure how long they stood like that. The hot sun beating on them from the above, Chris’s arms wrapped tightly around him. Dom clung to him for dear life. But when he finally pulled away, it was better. He was better. His eyes stung, and he blinked up at Chris through the haze. “Pavlov? Sheik?” he could squeeze only singular words out of his burning throat.

But Chris understood, “British had arrested Pavlov and got almost everyone in his organisation. The only thing -that animal, Scar, he managed to slip through their fingers. But he doesn’t have long, the Interpol onto him, they’ll find him. Sheik was working with the Interpol, they blackmailed him with some videos and photos of his illegal in Saudi Arabia activities, but they didn’t press charges. It was a part of the deal- British letting him go and not outing him in exchange of him -giving them Pavlov and helping with your safe delivery in our hands. It’s all over, we got them Dom!” He hugged Dom to his body again, kissing his face all over.

A smile grew on Dom’s cheeks. Then the worry struck his forehead with the deep crease. “Oleg?!”

Chris understood again and turned him around, so he can see his cellmate in the tight embrace of the older man, who kept sliding his hand on Oleg’s head and over his shoulders.

Oleg turned his head and untangled himself, grabbed man’s hand and dragged him to Dom. “Papa- is Dom. He protect me. He kind.” he said in his broken English.

The older man tugged Dom in a strong hug. His face was full of sentiment, he kept saying, “Thank you, thank you for my boy!”

Dom hugged him back and said, “Thank him, “ he pointed at Chris and Oleg’s father threw his hands around Chris's shoulders .

Chris patted his back and in his usual unaffected manner said, “It’s ok, you don’t have to thank me, I'm just glad that your son is okay.”

Oleg’s father turned to his son, “We go now, yes? Goodbye.” he bowed to Chris and Dom.

Oleg looked at Dom and tears sparkled in his eyes. “Goodbye Dom. We meet again?”

Dom nodded in answer, “Of course. You’re my little brother now. We well meet again. Now go, your Dad is waiting.”

Oleg and his father got in the car and drove away. Oleg waiving his goodbye through the back window.

Dom looked uncertaily at Chris.

“I’ll explain everything later. Let’s just get you out of here. You need water and someone to look at your bruises. You flinched when I hugged you. What's up with that?" Chris touched Dom's side with light fingers. 

Dom patted his hand, " Just a little present from Scar's hounds, nothing too serious, just bruised ribs." he smiled at worried Chris.

Chris inhaled painfully, but brushed it off with the reassuring smile. "Okay, then- first we'll stop at the hospital and after- I'll take you to your parents. They are waiting to meet you at the hotel, they might be dying to put their hands around you.” he took Dom by the shoulders and turned him around towards to the car. He was handling Dom so gently, that Dom laughed and said to him, "Darling, I feel like a porcelain doll, please don't worry, I'm not going to break!"

Chris smiled back at him and murmured lovingly, "My little warrior. You are so brave, love!" he kissed Dom's hair.

The next occurrence Dom saw like in a slow motion horror movie…

-//-

The shot came out of nowhere. Chris reacted by swiftly jumping in the front of Dom, trained to protect and shield, that habit automatically kicked in.

Morgan fired right away at the man holding the gun, who appeared from behind the stacked empty shipping crates. But assailant kept running and lifted it again, trying to gain the distance between himself and Dom.

“This is for Victor! Die, you fucking faggot!” he screeched in the voice that Dom recognised right away.

Scar!

It was true.

Pavlov had a back up plan after all. That’s why no one could find Scar. He discovered what happened, he knew about sheik’s deception. Scar wanted to kill Dom, to avenge his boss, more than he cared of hiding and running away . He found out who was the reason for the whole Pavlov’s mob getting finally arrested and just blindly assaulted Dom, not caring about anything else. Pure hatred on his disfigured face, making him look even scarier that usual.

Morgan’s second shot got the bastard in the head and he fell face down on the ground.

But Dom didn’t see any of that.

He saw blood, spattering out of Chris’s right side as he fell on the pavement. Dom dropped on his knees, grabbing Chris’s body, holding him, trying to stop it, but it kept coming out of the bullet wound.

Glen was at his side right away, trying to pry Dom’s hands off Chris, so he could see the wound and access the damage. But Dom won’t let go.

Glen dialed the emergency number. He was talking to Dom, letting him know that help was on the way.

Dom didn’t hear or see anything, beside the ragged breaths coming out of Chris’s throat and shadow of the pain on the face of his boyfriend. His own throat got constricted by the fear and hot tears were dimming the light in his eyes. He kept thrashing his head from side to side and saying Chris’s name in inaudible whisper. “Please, baby. Please. Stay with me. I can’t lose you. Open your eyes, Chris, please, look at me!” his words were stumbling one onto another.

Chris’s eyes opened, his pupils - huge, laced with hurt. Pent-up in his chest, pain worked its way toward his face, twisting it in the agony, that Dom had never seen before.

Chris tried to voice it, but words were left unspoken, not that they were necessary. His hand covered in blood went up to his heart. Dom couldn’t hold his tears, seeing that even at this moment, the most important thing for Chris was to let him know how he felt about him, to show his love.

Dom grabbed his face and looking in his eyes, garbled, “You had to do that! God! Had to stay true to your word?”

Chris’s eyes, almost black from suffering, spelled out a question.

“You took the bullet for me, you asshole. Why on Earth would you do that?” Dom was devastated and didn’t even know, what he was saying anymore.

“Because I am your bodyguard and because I love you.” Chris hitched the words with laboured breaths.

“God, I love you. More than I ever thought I could. And I can’t lose you, please, stay with me, keep talking. Chris, I’m begging you!” he was hugging the face he adored so much, wailing as Chris’s eyes became pools of nothingness. They closed, and he drifted off. His breaths almost disappeared, he stilled out and his chest stopped rising high, trying to pump the oxygen in his lungs.

Dom screamed, terrified, until Glen finally got him off and pressed his hands on the wound, trying to stop blood, spilling out of it.

The sounds of the ambulance siren were getting closer…


	21. Chapter twenty-one.  Waiting for the unknown.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hospital. The situation with Chris's health, nothing is known yet, Dom is desperate to get some answers...

**Chapter twenty-one.**

**Waiting for the unknown.**

The stench of antiseptic permeated the air and the only sound that filled the room was the whirling of the air, blowing through the overhead vents.

Dom’s mouth was dry, his head was pounding, and every breath he tried to take in, seemed to require concentration. It felt like the whole world was moving in slow motion. The room was painfully quiet. The only sounds came from the muffled voices and cries behind the heavy metal door that separated him from the emergency room, filled with people in pain and those worried about their loved ones.

Dom’s eyes were filled with tortured anxiety. It seemed like days passed since his rescue, the short-lived reunion with Chris and then the horror of him being shot. He couldn’t remember the trip in the ambulance, the medics asking him some questions about Chris’s health history, his allergies and if Dom knew his blood type. But it has been less than two hours, since they got into the hospital, the waiting and not knowing was excruciating. A nurse quickly moved him into a private waiting area and explained to Dom that they were still assessing Chris’s injuries and that someone would be out to talk with him as soon as possible.

That was nearly two hours ago, and Dom felt like he was losing his mind. At least Chris was alive. That was the one thing Dom was holding onto. He heard the door click and he jumped from his seat, praying that there would be a doctor with some news.

His stomach dropped when he noticed it was Dom A., Glen and Tom and then his heart broke again when he saw the worry on their faces. “Are you doing OK, Dom?” Tom tried to console him, patting him on the shoulder, “ he’s going to be okay, he is the strongest of all of us.”

Before Dom could respond, a very stern-faced doctor appeared at the door. “Mr. Howard? Please, sit down,” he said taking a seat on a chair by the door.

Dom complied by sitting on the chair directly across from him, Dom A. took another one. Tom and Glen hovered, standing behind them.

“My name is Dr. Dupont. I was on call in the emergency room when your friend was brought in this afternoon. He has suffered the bullet injury to the right side of his torso. Bullet penetrated, tearing up his spleen. He has two fractured ribs and some severe blood loss. We successfully operated on him with the good results. What I’m most concerned about right now, is his head injury. From what I can tell, after he was struck with the bullet, he fell, hit his head pretty hard on the pavement. His scan shows a very small amount of cerebral edema, which basically means that the brain tissue is slightly swollen.”

Dom gripped his knees, waiting for the full impact of the news to hit him. “What does that mean?” he whispered.

“It means that we gave him some medication to help reduce the swelling and will watch him closely for a couple of days to make sure his condition improves. We have him heavily sedated right now. He was in a lot of pain when he was brought in. What he needs most right now is a rest, to give his body time to heal. Do you have any questions?”

Glen finally spoke first. “What if his condition doesn’t improve?”

Dom gasped. Glen was a straight shooter. A soldier. He needed all the facts to assess the situation. It was understandable.

“I’m very hopeful about his prognosis, but if his condition does not improve or worsens, then there are surgical treatment options.”

Glen nodded his head and asked. “Is there any risk of brain damage?”

The doctor dipped his head. “There are always risks with head injuries. But like I said, I’m hopeful that your friend will make a full recovery. He was partially responsive when he was brought in, so that’s a good sign.”

Dom hated everything the doctor was telling them. He needed a black or white answer and all he seemed to be saying was ‘we’ll just have to wait and see.’

Dom couldn’t stand the idea of waiting. “All I’m hearing iis -you say that you’re just going to watch and wait. You’re an emergency doctor, right? Shouldn’t he see a neurologist?” he growled.

Tom reached behind him and squeezed his hand that was resting on the chair.

“I’ve already called Dr. King in for a consult out of caution, but I can assure you this is the most effective and widely used treatment for his condition. We see these types of injuries more often than we like in the ER. Unfortunately, this is a watch and wait situation.”

Dom whispered, “When can we see him?”

“As soon as he’s moved to a room. But like I said before, he needs as much rest as possible. It’s unlikely that he will be able to respond to you. And I’d like him to have as little stimuli as possible for the next forty-eight hours.” the doctor gave everyone serious warning.

The look on Dom’s face told him everything, and he said “Okay, you can go in, one at a time, no more than a few minutes each. I’ve ordered another scan for first thing in the morning, hopefully we’ll know more then.”

Dom’s stomach was in knots when he walked into Chris’s hospital room. It was dark, but his pale face was illuminated by all the machines that surrounded him. If it weren’t for the scrape on his cheekbone, you would have never known he’d been shot. He looked like he was sleeping.

Dom sat down in the chair next to him and choked back a sob.

“Hey baby,” Dom whispered as he pushed a piece of his Chris’s hair away from his forehead, “You’re scared me so damn much.”

He sat quietly for a minute before he spoke again. “There are so many things that I plan to say to you. I thought I’d say them to you as soon as I walked into this room. But I’m not. I’m going to wait until you’re awake. I’m going to wait until I can see your beautiful eyes. Please just be okay. That’s all that matters, baby. I love you.” He held Chris’s hand and leaned over, pressing his cheek against Chris’s arm. He needed to be as close to him as possible. He laid there listening to him breathe and watching his heartbeat on the monitor over his head. He could have stayed there like that all night.

“Mr. Howard.” he looked up and saw a pretty nurse with dark hair standing with a chart in her hands. “I’m sorry, I’m going to have to ask you to go. If it were up to me, you could sit with him all night, but the doctor was very specific about visitors.”

Dom nodded and kissed Chris on the arm. “See you tomorrow, darling.” He walked out of Chris’s room in a haze.

Dom A. was standing there waiting for him. His hands were in his pockets. “You okay?” he asked.

Dom shook his head and felt tears stinging the backs of his eyes. “Why the fuck, Uncle? How could something like this happen to him of all the people? I can’t—oh god, he’s got to be okay.” he felt a tear roll down his cheek and he wiped it away with his shoulder.

He looked at the clock on the wall, it was almost 11 p.m. Another seven or eight hours before they’d get any new information.

Dom A. pulled him into a tight hug and slapped him on the back. “He’s going to be fine D.”

“How do you know that?”

Uncle pulled away from him, leaving his hands on his shoulders. “Look at me D. I just know. I believe it. You know me. I’m right all the time.”

There was nothing left for Dom to do beside to find a place in the hospital, where he could wait for the news about Chris.

Glen and Tom said that they called Chris’s parents and that they were on the first plane to Monte Carlo. Dom’s parents were sent to wait at the hotel. They showed up right away, after receiving the phone call from Dom A. and stayed until the surgery was over and Chris was moved to the ICU unit. They were still overwhelmed with everything that happened. Catherine needed a good half an hour to come to grasps that her boy was safe and free, but it almost cost Chris his life. Alan was trying to calm his wife and son, trying to be strong for them, but it was evident that he was nervous and worried.

After receiving the latest update, Dom asked everyone to leave. He needed to be alone. He wanted to stay close to Chris, so all attempts of his parents to beg him to come with them, were hopeless. He won’t leave, it was final.

-//-

Next morning…

Chris felt so groggy. It was like the worst hangover of his life. His head was pounding, and his mouth was dry and every breath he took was painful. There was a man in a white coat standing over him with an iPad in his hand. That’s when he realized he was in a hospital. Chris looked down at his hand and there was something plastic on his right index finger. He moved the fingers on both of his hands just to make sure they were working.

The man lowered the tablet and looked at Chris. “Mr. Wolstenholme, I’m Dr. Dupont. You’re at Princess Grace Hospital. You were brought in by ambulance to the emergency room yesterday afternoon with multiple injuries to your torso and head.”

Chris nodded and tried to speak, but his mouth and throat were so dry. That’s when the good doctor handed him a cup of water and Chris put the straw in his mouth and began to suck it furiously down his throat.

“Easy with that. A little at a time.” doctor tried to gently remove the glass from Chris's clasp.

Chris nodded and set the cup down on the tray in front of him.

“Mr. Wolstenholme, do you know what year it is?”

“2018,” Chris rasped.

“And who is your current president?” doctor kept asking.

Chris coughed. “Are you really going to make me to say his name?”

The doctor chuckled, he was busy shining a tiny flashlight in Chris’s eyes. “Do you remember anything about being shot?”

Bits and pieces of the day before, flashed through Chris’s mind and then he remembered. “Dom, oh my god, is he okay?” he tried to sit up, but the doctor put the hand on his shoulder.

“Easy now. He is absolutely fine and is very eager to see you! Let me call him.” he left the room for a second and returned, followed by pale and shaking Dom.

Chris smiled weakly and extended his hand to take Dom’s in his own. “Hi, Dom? How are you? How’s everyone?” then he frowned, “ is he dead?” he remembered Scar and the shooting.

Dom was choking on tears and kept shaking his head, his hand stroking Chris’s palm with gentle moves. “Yes, darling. Yes, everyone is okay. It’s you, who made us all worried.” he murmured through tears.

“Well, as I see, we can rule out worries about memory loss.” doctor sighed relieved, “ how do you feel about the rest, are you in pain?”

“I have a headache and it hurts when I breathe too, beside the pain inside.” Chris was watching Dom’s reaction.

Dom closed his eyes tight, as it was him, who experienced the pain.

“The pain from taking deep breaths is due to multiple rib fractures on your right side. You will continue to have some pain for at least a couple of weeks, after all you lost a spleen. There was no chance to repair it, sorry. The fractures should heal on their own, but it takes anywhere from four to six weeks. You have a headache because you have a severe concussion. You’re lucky though, considering the accident. It looked like you hit your head very hard on the concrete. I’m surprised that you don’t have a skull fracture.”

Chris reached up to feel a lump the size of a baseball on the side of his head. “Thank god, I have a hard head.” he joked, trying to make the situation less intense. But color drained from his face and he lowered his head back on the pillow. It was evident that he was exhausted and suffering.

“I am going to adjust some treatments in your chart. I’m leaving you in the hands of your friend, he insisted on staying here with you.” doctor winked at Chris and left the room.

Chris tried to ignore his pounding headache and told Dom, “D. please, stop worrying. I am in good hands and everything will be fine. Maybe you should go to the hotel and spend some time with your parents? I’m sure they want to be close to you after everything that happened.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. They know that I won’t leave you. They are okay with that. I need to be here, I want to be here,” Dom said with the urgency in his voice, “now, press the “magic” button and go to sleep. Don’t fight through the pain, everyone knows, that you’re a hero. I will be here, when you’ll wake up. Promise.” he pushed the analgesic control under Chris’s hand…


	22. Chapter twenty-two.  The best medicine provided...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris is getting better. He had some visitors and was kept under strict supervision from his lover, who declined to leave his side even for a day. Dom is relieved and almost gave Chris an ultimatum, guys realised and admitted to each other something really important.

**Chapter twenty-two.**

**The best medicine provided...**

A two weeks later.

Monte Carlo.

The room was filled with sun. It was shining through the opened window that overlooked a pretty garden with a small fountain in the middle of a little square. The shadows of conversations, some tiny fragments of children laughing, playing with the water spouts, the tweets of birds on the tree branches and sweet smell of flowers- all of it floating inside and making everything look idyllic… If you didn’t look at the bed in the middle of the room, where Chris was lying, still bound to it by different tubes and wires from medical equipment.

Dom was sitting in a very comfortable chair, across the bed and was reading a book, completely immersed in the pages. Slight rustle from Chris’s side and Dom was on his feet and at the head of the bed with worried look in his eyes. He gently put his hand on Chris’s shoulder and looked at his thin, pale face. Long thick lashes fluttered and unveiled two beautiful honey streaked hazel eyes. Chris smiled with the corner of his mouth, his lips red and puffy from the sleep.

“Hi, darling,” Dom kissed his forehead, “how are you feeling?”

“I’m good Dom. But I need to ask you for a favour.”

“What do you need? Anything! Tell me, what can I do?” Dom’s voice raised in pitch, worry creased the forehead.

“OK, this is actually a favor I’m talking about. Can you please stop worry and dott on me? Go, get some rest, some proper food and sleep- at least one night in the normal bed?” Chris looked at him apologetically.” I am not dying; the wound doesn’t cause me that much pain anymore and you don’t have to stay here constantly to tend to my every little need. They have personnel for it and they are very well trained in taking care of patients.”

Dom’s face fell down, he whispered with tears in his voice, “I’m sorry, Chris. I have been crowding you. You probably already sick from the mere sight of me, but I just thought that after what you did, I …”

“No!” Chris interrupted his speech, “you don’t owe me anything. Don’t finish this sentence. We have been over it. I did what I was supposed to do in the first place- protect you. We got into this situation because I let my feelings to blind my other senses. I became too relaxed, careless and it almost cost you your freedom and maybe at the end -your life. So, stop telling me, that I saved you. I was the one that lost you, let them kidnap and torture you and after all, you’re feeling bad for me?”

Dom’s lips were trembling, “Are you breaking up with me? Is this what you’re trying to say? Well, go ahead, no need to spare my feelings. I understand. I know, that you already gave up a position as my bodyguard, so the only thing left to do- to get rid of me, right?”

“No, you idiot!” Chris puffed hungrily, because Dom completely misconstrued his words.” I am not breaking up with you. I love you, I can’t imagine my life without you in it. I just want it to be on equal terms. And you shouldn’t ever mention how grateful you are to me, just be with me- it’s enough! And my company already found a great guy to work for you. We needed to do the damage control, after those vultures posted the picture of you, clinging to my gurney and captioned it, “Who’s Howard’s new hottie? And I trust him with you completely!”

“Yes, the new one is really good, and I get to boss him around, which you never allowed me in our case.” Dom winked at his lover.

“Well, I needed to be pushy, otherwise we will still be stuck in an unknown phase. You were such a chicken.” Chris teased his lover.

“Asshole, shut up. I was the one who made the first step.” Dom playfully slapped Chris’s hand.

“Yes, but I was the one, who kissed you first.” Chris’s eyes were lit up with an enormous joy, at the reminder of their first time.

Dom’s lips were on his, the minute he stopped talking. His hands weaved around Chris’s torso and Chris grunted slightly, when Dom pressed a bit too tight. “Oh, sorry, so sorry. I love you, I love you so much, that I can’t breathe been away from you, even for a second!” he kissed Chris again, this time his hands on his face and the kiss was tender and slow, but extremely sensual.

“Knock, knock. Sorry to interrupt, boys.“ Catherine was standing in the door with a bouquet of sunflowers and a big bag in her other hand.

“Mom, what are you?..” Dom blushed a little.

Chris turned to her side and sent her a warm smile, “Hello, Catherine.”

“Dommy, this came to your hotel suite and your concierge delivered it upstairs when I was picking some fresh clothes for you to change into. So, I decided to bring it here. Chris, I hope you don’t mind?” she placed the box on the corner table in the room.

Catherine turned to her son, “Here, darling, why don’t you go, freshen up and change. I’ll keep Chris company.” and she handed him a bag with clothes.

Dom hesitated for a second, but then left with the deep sigh.

Catherine pulled chair closer to Chris’s bed. She put a warm, well manicured hand on his cheek, “How are you doing dear? I’m sorry, but I overheard the end of your conversation. Can I just say one thing?” Chris nodded his head. “To me, to Dom’s Dad- you always will be the person who saved our son’s life. Sorry, but you just have to live with that. And the fact that you two love each other, makes my heart sing. I haven’t seen my son happier, than during the time he spent with you. And this is the most important thing for any mother- to see her kid, no matter how old he is, happy. Thank you. “she lowered her head and gently kissed Chris’s cheek…

The door opened, and Dom came in, wearing fresh tee and opened button up on the top of it. He was carrying tray with three cups of tea and some biscuits. “What are you two plotting in here? Chris, stop been so charming, that even my Mom can’t resist!” he joked with the lighter mood and placed the tray on the table.

Dom looked at Chris’s face, his lips so full and kissable, even when his jaw was tight with a slight grimace of pain, he was so fucking desirable. Dom wanted to pull his face into kiss so badly, that he had to grip his hands tightly to his hips to control his impulses. Chris was putting Dom's life in the gilded frame, making everything so infinitely beautiful. The strangest part of it all was because of what happened to Chris- Dom didn’t experience any PTSD syndromes. He couldn’t allow himself a luxury of wallowing in his encounter with horrible events, because he was completely wrapped in Chris’s suffering from the wound and his own determination to get Chris back on his feet as soon as possible. The only thing that scared him when he realised it, was the possibility not to have this man in his life. This he won’t be able to survive, won’t be able to fathom. Dom blinked unwanted tears from his eyes and took in -all messy hair and stubble along his lover’s defined jaw. He loved everything about this man. He was determined to push all the crap out of his head and just to be there, with his boyfriend, the soothing thoughts making him feel better about the past.

He didn’t even realise that all that time his Mom was sitting on the chair, quietly observing him, the residue of the worry and an unconditional love in her eyes. It seemed that she knew, could read every thought that rushed through her son’s head. She would give everything to erase whatever happened in the past month, but was content at least with the thought that it was all over and almost with the happy ending. Dom was safe and unharmed, Chris was getting better and they were together, as it was intended from the first time they met. She admired Chris with all her being. She had met his parents and saw, where the quiet strength and crystal honesty had come from. She was so grateful to them for raising such a beautiful human being. And she said something relevant in her own words to them. Her compliments were met with such grace and humble appreciation that she felt blessed for getting to know Chris’s Mom and Dad.

Catherine felt that it was a time for her to leave. She got up, gently kissed Chris’s cheek again and whispered to him, “Please, get better soon, my darling.”

And then hugged her son with tenderness and warmth, “You will keep me updated, right? Take care of him, I know you can.” and with that she exited the room, leaving a slight scent of her perfume, lingering behind.

Dom twitched his shoulders and with his smile returning, said to Chris, “Now, let’s see what is in this box. I am curious and judging by the return address, there is one more person who wants to thank you for saving his life.”

He opened the box and lifted out a huge Russian nesting doll. Chris looked at him with a question. Dom shook his golden mane with smile and unscrewed the top part, lifting a bottle of premium Stoli from inside of Matreshka.

Laughs spurted out of them at the size of the bottle and Dom exhaled, “Oh, Oleg! You funny little shit. You knew it. Bless your virgin heart. This would be the first thing we'll open, when you're out of here!” he placed the bottle on the table, still laughing.

The door creaked and opened a smidge. Glen’s head poked inside with a wide smile. He turned around and said, “Guys, he’s awake. Come on, let’s get in.”

Chris’s friends, the trio of the stooges, that helped to save Dom, stumbled into the room. They all had hesitant smiles on their faces, carrying the variety of silly “Get well soon” stuff from the hospital store. Guys started to talk all at once, trying to ask Chris how he’s been and all of them laughed, when they realised how silly they had to sound and look, holding bunch of balloons and stuffed animals.

Tom took it on him to talk and the first thing out of his mouth was an apology, “Chris, buddy, sorry we didn’t come earlier. First, we were all helping the Interpol with gathering the facts and with inquires in the shooting, then, we tried to come, but nurses won’t let us near you. They said you have one visitor and that’s more than enough. Thank God, Dom kept us updated. We all were so worried, but knowing how stubborn you are, I said that it would take more than a bullet to actually kill you. We are so glad to see you, mate, glad that you survived and feeling better. I would say, get out of the bad, lazy bones, you had more than enough time, lounging in it!” Tom and other guys laughed relieved, when Chris flipped them a bird in an answer to the last part of Tom’s speech.

“Thanks, boys. I appreciate your concern. No worries, I’m going to be back in a saddle in no time, just need to convince my "general physician",” he pointed at Dom, “that I’m ready to leave!”

Dom let the words bounce off him, not showing any reaction to Chris’s teasing. He wanted nothing more, than to get his man home. To finally get him naked and kiss all over his body that he missed so much. But he was dead set-on following doctor’s orders and won’t encourage Chris to do it any other way. But, god, it was a torture-not having his hands all over him, not being able to handle him the way he used to- he was dying inside, grinding his teeth in a huge effort to not show it to Chris.

“So, anyway, Chris. We all are leaving home tomorrow. There’s no need for us to stay longer. We just wanted to see you before that and say goodbye. Let us know, when you’ll get home. Be well and safe, mate. Oh, and don’t be a stranger, ok?” Tom and guys shook Chris’s and Dom’s hands and left him and Dom to their devices.

Dom lied on the bed, holding Chris tight. He was sporting a five o’clock shadow on his face and dark bags settled under his eyes.

“Dom, when was the last time you actually slept. You know - I woke up a few times, feeling you curled on the side of my bed and I’m pretty sure, that normal person can’t get any sleep in that position.”

“Chris, when we will get home… “ Dom didn’t answer the question, diverting Chris’s attention back to his condition, the last thing he wanted to do-make Chris to worry about him, “you’re going to need some physical therapy…and someone’s going to have to take care of you.” he finished after a pause.

“You think I’ll need to hire someone?” Chris teased.

“Shut the fuck up. I think I’ve had enough of your smart mouth today. I’ve been sitting here worried as fuck about you, and you’re all jokes? No. I want you to stay with me, at least while you’re getting better.”

“Dommy, are you trying to trick me into moving in with you?” Chris was incorrigible.

“I just felt like this would be less embarrassing, than you having to beg to live with me. I mean, my place is better anyway.” Dom winked before saying, “But really. I want you to live with me. Not just for this, but I think this has shown me just how much I want to be with you. And I don’t want to wake up to an empty bed, not when I could be waking up next to you.”

“I want to wake up next to you too,” Chris assured him, getting serious after Dom's proclamation.

Dom leaned toward him and planted a firm kiss on his lips. They could feel their connection, the deep appreciation for one another as they got lost in each other, the way they always seemed to. And when Dom managed to pull away from Chris again, Chris said, “You should grow that scruff out a little more,” he noted. “I kind of want to feel this against my face.”

“Well, that’s something I can do for you.” Dom sat up and leaned over Chris, pressing his hand down on the opposite side of him as he lowered himself for another kiss.

Chris didn’t realize how much he needed his lips until that moment—when the pain in his body and the grogginess all seemed to fade into the ripples of arousing sensations that funneled through him.

As Dom pulled away, Chris said, “Don’t stop. This is better than the fucking drip.”

Dom submitted to his request, kissing him again…and again…and again. Chris set the hand on the back of Dom’s head, allowing his body to fill with the rush, that having Dom near him like that again, provided. Dom was the medicine he needed right then.

Dom finally pulled away again.

“I told you not to stop.”

“I need to adjust a little,” Dom said as he grabbed his crotch and shifted his dick in it.

“Well, I’m glad to know that in my worst state, I’m still fuckable to you.” Chris’s face creased in a sly smile.

“You’re more than fuckable to me, Chris. And right now, I want to appreciate having you back in my life when I thought I’d almost lost you. Not going to take this for granted, you know?”

“We can’t take things like this for granted,” Chris agreed. “We both know that all too well…”


	23. The End.  Paradise.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Done! Hope, it would be a "satisfactory" ending!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to take a break, sister's visit, you know- life plans, but I might be back, some time soon... or not. Thanks to everyone who read my stuff. Appreciate all of you!

**The End.**

**Paradise.**

**Two months later.**

They were laying in their beach cabana. Soft breeze from the ocean gently moving their hair, then disappearing in the palm trees around the villa. The idyllic serenity of the nature nurtured their relaxed bodies. Dom’s head on Chris’s stomach, blowing little kisses over the bronze skin, hands slowly caressing the nipples, making irregular circles around the dark skin of raised areolas. Chris was on his back with his hands behind his head, eyes closed and sweet satiated smile playing on his lips. Little pools of sweat were gathering in his collarbones and his body was shimmering under the sun with a little perspiration all over it.

“Chris? Are you happy?” Dom looked his lover in the eyes.

“I am!” Chris exhaled blissfully.“Are you?”

“I am in the paradise with the man I love more than life itself. I can not put in the words my feelings. I know that heaven exists, I was allowed in and don’t want to leave. Ever.” Dom shook his head with certainty. His hands didn’t stop their caressing moves. He added his lips, slowly sucking on the skin, inhaling the intoxicating scent of Chris’s body.

“I would be in heaven anywhere on Earth, as long as you are there with me,” Chris removed the blonde strands off Dom’s eyes and nibbled on his earlobe.

Dom picked up a piece of starfruit from the plate on the table in front of their chaise longs and swirled it around Chris’s lips. Chris opened his mouth expecting the fruit to land on his tongue. Instead, Dom plopped the fruit in his own mouth and closed his eyes, when it got filled with fresh tart taste. Chris rambled, offended by the deceptive move and grabbed Dom’s fingers, sucking the leftovers of the juice off them. Dom’s legs thrashed involuntarily. Chris’s hot tongue wiggling around his digits, getting to the base and between them, making Dom swimming shorts to start tenting from that sensation.

When he opened his eyes, he saw his lover staring in his eyes, fishing the strawberry from the fruit plate. Swooping feeling filled Dom’s belly when Chris had pressed ripened berry to his lips and bit it with one precise movement, leaving the core empty. He chewed on it with red stained mouth.

Dom swallowed loudly when Chris smacked his lips and smirked, “The only thing it misses to make it perfect- a dollop of whipped cream.”

“True. But what I need to make it completely  blissful...” Dom’s eyes were shining with a mischief.

“Oh? What?” Chris pulled up and took Dom’s chin, lifting it up, trying to read his lover’s expression.

“Another time I would make you guess, but you just gave me the best, most exhilarating underwater blow job, so I spare you.” Dom was playing with Chris.

“Dominic, stop teasing me, or that would be the last blow job you’ve ever gotten from me!” Chris was trying to sound stern.

That made Dom fall on his side with bubbling laugh. “You are so cute, when you’re trying to discipline me, it’s just precious! But tell me- where did you learn to hold your breath for so long under water? It’s really impressive!”

“Did you forget that I am a former SEAL? That was included in the training program.” Chris answered with the smile, the compliment making him swell with pride.

“Ahh, I see. Did your training included exquisite shagging skills as well? Was it one of the methods of questioning your targets to obtain the information?” Dom was having outrageous fun with this conversation.

“No, darling, unfortunately it didn’t. I became “Mata Hari” on my own!” Chris was fast with his repartee.

“Have to give you props for that. You are a real prodigy, so convincing!” Dom wouldn’t leave the last word to Chris.

For that he was rewarded with the string of tickles that made him hitch his breath. Dom was squirming and squealing in the hands of his relentless lover, begging Chris for mercy.

“Are you going to crack up? Tell me, tell me, tell me!”

“Ok, Ok, “breathlessly gave up tortured to the exhaustion Dom, “I’ll tell you.”

Chris let go and Dom sat up, flustered and sweating, he gulped some of his coconut water, crunching on the ice cubes, cooling liquid bringing his breath back to normal. Chris was waiting, silent, his hands still lifted, ready to continue to torment his boyfriend.

“The thing that it’s missing …” Dom made dramatic pause, challenging, watching Chris’s hands intently, “is vanilla ice cream!” and he fell on his back covering his ribs with his arms, preventing the new attack of punishment from probing hands.

“You little smartass! You made me worry. I thought that you already got bored with me and that I am not enough for you. I saw the puppy eyes, our cabana guy was laying on you. I should make you beg for forgiveness for making me anxious. Don’t worry, I will devise an elaborate plan of how to make you pay for it.” Chris grabbed Dom and kissed his hot, sweet lips.

Dom’s legs opened to let Chris nestle in between his thighs. Heated by the sun bodies, emanated the most sensual, head spinning scent. The smell was a mix of the sun, the salt, the sunscreen and sweat. It was floating into their nostrils, making them to bask in it, enveloping them with the sweltering desire for each other.

Dom sucked on Chris’s tongue, hungry for the taste of his lover and murmured into the sultry mouth, “Mmm, so much better than sundae. God, I crave your taste all the time. Are you secretly lacing your saliva with some addicting substance? Why can’t I get enough of it?” he sighed happily, the tartness of the starfruit bursting over his tongue, sharp enough to sting, mixed with natural sweetness of strawberry on Chris’s tongue, enhancing the finesse of senses.

Just a small thing like being hand-fed a piece of fruit was making their bodies all tingly, creating the memories of physical fulfilment. Being in this place, alone, totally wrapped in each other and their love helped them to forget the nightmare of Dom’s kidnapping and horrible shooting that left another scar on Chris’s body.

Dom’s heart still pounded painfully every time he saw the reminder that permanently marred the skin that he loved to kiss and caress so much. Chris joked that he would get a tattoo to cover it, so it would be hidden under the intricate ink work. Dom didn’t really laugh, when he said it. He brushed it out of his mind. They were alive, together, in love. Maybe they didn’t engage in all adventures that Dom originally planned on that trip – jumping from the cliffs or exploring underwater caves was out of the question. But the leisure days on the beach, amazing food and drinks at the sunset, the evenings spent observing the starry sky, laying in slowly swinging hammock, and mind-blowing sex was enough to make him feel content and fulfilled.

Chris touched his shoulder, “Hey, come back. I just watched your face change its expressions at least a dozen times in short instant. Don’t let troubling thoughts to spoil what we have now. Let’s just live this moment to the fullest. It’s ours and we deserve to enjoy it!” he tenderly brushed Dom’s golden strands and put them behind his ear.

Dom was absentmindedly stroking his thumb on the skin surrounding the scar, he felt the edges of it under his finger.

“I can’t feel your touch, the skin and the tissue around it are dead, there are no sensitivity left,” Chris got hold of Dom’s hand, “I’m sorry, D.”

“You’re sorry? Did you forget the little detail, that you got it in the first place because of me? I would never get over it. It’s my fault!” Dom shook his head ruefully.

His eyes were dead serious. His lips turned down at the corners and Chris saw the pain on his face. Chris’s pain. Dom was hurting for Chris.

“It’s Scar’s fault and not yours. Let’s never go back to it, the memories are too painful, and I would never accept you blaming yourself for that. Do you hear me? It is not your fault!!!” Chris annunciated last words and kissed Dom’s hair, pulling him tighter to his heated body.

“Chris can we go back inside. I think I had too much sun and ready to cool under the AC?” he smoothed his hair and got up, extending his hand to Chris.

“Of course, love. Anything you want.” Chris took their beach bag and followed Dom on the path to the villa.

“You called me love!” Dom’s face was welled with a dreamy expression.

“Because you are. You are the love of my life.” Chris ascertained his words with pressing his hand to his heart.

“How could you know? You didn’t live your life yet. Maybe it will pass?” Dom had a little frown, crossing his forehead.

“I can’t explain. I just know, love.” Chris repeated again, with soft notes in his voice that soothed Dom’s worries.

He opened the door and let both of them inside.

“I don’t ever want to hurt you. And I would never let anyone to hurt you, ever! I want you to feel safe with me.” Chris stroked his thumb across Dom’s cheek, his gaze drifting like he was thinking about what he said.

“There are some things you can’t protect me from, but that’s not a bad thing. That’s life.” Dom was right, but it didn’t change this feeling Chris carried, that he needed to protect him, shield him from harm.

He knew that sometimes memories gnawed their way into Dom’s mind, the horrible things that happened to him, there were phantoms in his head, the ones that he was truly powerless against. But perhaps, Chris thought, he could find a way to combat his pain, just as Dom had helped him combat his own.

They took off their beach clothes and laid naked on the bed.

Chris got very quiet. His face had that somber expression that mirrored that he was deep in his thoughts. Dom decided to let him be. He let Chris to articulate what those thoughts were telling him and then to phrase them when he was ready.

They were relaxing on the cool linens, just been together, not talking, thinking.

Chris exhaled with some effort and turn his head to Dom. Dom was waiting, ready to hear and accept whatever it was.

“Sometimes you take things for granted when you have them…don’t realize how special they are until it’s too late,” Chris’s brows furrowed, and he continued uneasily at first, “When I was at war, one day we were deploying on a mission. We were ready to walk out to the plane and when the hangar doors opened I could see the most beautiful sunrise. I just stood there for a few moments, staring across the grass, letting my eyes wander, until I could only see the blue of sky and the dark hard line of mountains joining the earth to the clouds in the far distant. It was an illusion of the skyline, the strange dreaming curve of the world. Everything was so quiet, and the air was full of the most amazing scents and this huge burning orb was rising from behind the mountains. And I made myself a promise, if I will come back alive, I will make sure to watch as many sunrises as possible. And now, after everything that we went through, I want to keep my word fervently, because I have an ardent reason to do it. I want to watch those sunrises with you by my side, I want to hold you in my arms and celebrate each day that we will spend together. Will you watch sunrises with me Dom?” he looked at Dom, who was openly crying the happy tears, and took him in his hands.

They shared a special binding kiss, that felt like they sealed their future together. When Dom listened- he got intent, almost stopped his breathing, not wanting to miss a word. He fingered Chris’s hair. Touched his cheek. Felt that his world tilted even more. It had been off its axis since the moment they met. Now his world belonged to Chris. They shared another hypnotic kiss.

When their lips parted, Dom rubbed his eyes with his palm and put his hands on Chris’s chest, “I love you so much. I’m so in love with you, that it hurts- because I’m unable to put it in the words. But I can show it to you. I just know it’s real, and it’s deep and overwhelming!” Dom’s eyes got misty again from the engulfing feeling, his breath shattered. ” That’s why I refuse to take things for granted now. That’s why when I find something that feels good… I don’t want to hold back. I know how much it matters to appreciate the time we have. And I’m going to man up and be bold, and just say it. Chris, I want to spend my life with you -it’s where I want to be, where I belong. And I want to watch sunrises and sunsets with you, I want your face to be the last thing I see before I will fall asleep and the first thing to see in the morning when I wake up.”

Chris silently got up from the bed and started rummaging through his suitcase with determined look on his face. It looked almost desperate, when he went through the whole thing, obviously not finding the item he needed so badly.

“Baby, what are looking for?” Dom pulled himself up on his arms and looked at Chris’s frustrated face with apprehension.

Chris ruffled his hair and looked back at Dom, “Uh, you didn’t happen to find the little bag from Harrods, when you unpacked my things, by a chance?”

“Oh yes, it’s in the top drawer. The bag was sealed, so I didn’t think I had the right to look inside, I thought it was something personal. Sorry I moved it. I thought it would be better to keep it in a safer place.”

Chris exhaled with obvious relief and opened the drawer, finding the bag inside, “Well, it is personal. But it concerns you and I just wanted to wait for the right moment.” he broke the staples that were holding the edges together.

The look on Dom’s face was full of expectancy and nervousness.

Chris stepped closer to him, still gorgeously naked, and taking his hands, pulled Dom to his feet. He knelt on one knee in the front of his puzzled lover and opened the velvet box, “Dom, I think that this is the moment. I love you, I think I fell in love with you from the first time we kissed, no, maybe even earlier. Maybe from the time, when that homeless guy tried to strangle you with your chain and I realised, if something happens to you, I won’t be able to live through it. I know, that we haven’t been together for a long time, but it feels, like I’ve known you my whole life. And now, I see that I want to spend the rest of it with you. I want to have you always by my side, I want to grow old with you. Dominic Howard, will you marry me?” Chris was holding a platinum band in his hand, waiting for Dom’s answer.

“Oh, my God, Chris. I knew that I love you from the moment, when I realised that I can’t spent even a second without being able to see you, to touch you. You became my everything.” Dom was trying to blink tears from his lashes and had much difficulty with breathing. His nakedness exposing a flush all over his body.

“Is that a yes?” Chris, still on his knee, smiled slyly at Dom.

“Oh Jesus, of course, sorry, of course I will marry you!” Dom grabbed the ring and placed it on his finger. “Oh, wait…did you want to do it?” he realised that he was so eager to say “yes” back, that even didn’t give a chance for Chris to do it properly.

Chris laughed and pulled him down into the kiss  with all his craving, putting everything into it.

When they separated, breathless, Chris lifted Dom’s hand and brushed his lips on his fingers, “It looks so good on you. I love that look on you! It makes you even more desirable! And will thwart all of those who wants to get in your pants! Sorry, I told you once -I wasn’t possessive type, but I’m not going to share you with anyone! You’re mine, forever!”

“And we are already naked …” Dom suggestively slid the finger with the band on it on the plains of Chris’s stomach.

“Thank God for that. But to think about it, it would be an inappropriate thing to do – me proposing to you, both a la nude. You Mom might’ve find it gauche and become scandalised. We’d better keep this little detail to ourselves.” Chris tugged Dom’s hair back and sunk his lips to the graceful neck of his fiancé.

-//-

**New York.**

**Two weeks later.**

They just came home after the bachelor party that their friends organised for them, still picking the confetti and glitter from their hair and clothes. All this stuff was landing on the floor like little sparkly snowflakes.

They opened the bottle of champagne and went to the bedroom. They toasted each other and putting flutes on the bedside table, got comfortable on the bed.

They exchanges a glance: “Dom!”

“Chris!” they said each other names at the same time, “Ah, ok, you go…” Dom smiled at his former bodyguard.

“No, it’s OK. What did you want to say?” Chris asked Dom back.

“I… I want a dog!” they shouted out together and burst in hysterical laughter.

“Oh, my!” Chris took Dom’s face in his hands, “I want Golden Retriever!”

“I want French Bulldog!” again they said it simultaneously.

They fell back on the pillows, not able to hold off the giggles.

Chris propped himself on the elbow, taking Dom’s chin with fingers of the other hand and trying to keep serious face, pleaded, “Please tell me, that we’re not going to end up with two pups, I beg off you!”

“Well, my darling, it seems we arrived at the conundrum. And to decide it- we have to do the rock”- he took Chris hardened cock in his fist, “paper”- he followed with light bites on the nipples, “scissors” – he pushed Chris’s legs open with his knees.

“I think deciding it this way would be just fair. Don't you?” Dom continued to entice his fiancé’s body…


End file.
